


It's Not Right

by zarryslovebites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, Consensual Underage Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Older Zayn, Underage Harry, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 64,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarryslovebites/pseuds/zarryslovebites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has just become Harry's new babysitter. Zayn has seem to take a liking to Harry. The only catch is, Zayn is 17, Harry's only 12. ||UNDERAGE||</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Chapter 1

Zayn absolutely loved his bed. He loved how warm it felt, how he could just lay in it all day and not get tired of it, how he could sleep all day in it, he was in love with his bed. At this moment, he really wasn't looking forward to getting out of it. And he was very grouchy when his mom barged in, waking him from his peaceful sleep.

"Zayn, you need to get up. It's almost noon, it's your first day of summer break and I'm not going to let you waste it." His mom ordered as she pulled the covers off of him.

"Mom!" He snatched the covers back from her. "It's my first day of summer vacation, give me a break." He muttered grumpily.

"You'll be downstairs in five minutes. There's cereal in the cupboards." She said before she left his room.

Zayn sighed heavily as he grabbed his pillow and threw it over his face and let out a frustrated yell. Then he flipped the covers off of him and slowly got himself out of bed.

He trudged down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. Looking around, he saw that his mom was no longer home. She must've went grocery shopping or something. His dad usually left around seven o'clock every morning for work, before he was ever awake. Zayn searched around the cupboards until he found his favorite cereal, Golden Grahams. He grabbed himself a bowl and a spoon from the dishwasher and grabbed the milk from the fridge.

After he had poured himself a bowl of cereal, he headed to the living room and turned on the television. Flipping through the channels, he decided on a cartoon called,  _Teen Titans._

After he had finished his cereal and watched a few more T. V. shows, he went back to the kitchen and put his dishes away. He checked the clock which read  _1:30 P. M_.

Figuring he had nothing else to do since it was the first day of vacation, he went back to his spot on the couch in the living room. Flicking through the channels once more, he settled on a  _Lifetime_ movie to watch. After getting a few minutes into the movie, he dozed off for a nap.

-

Zayn was awoken by the smell of food. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but it smelled delicious. He got himself up off the couch and headed back to the kitchen, the only room besides the living room he's been in today.

"You slept  _all_   _day,_ didn't you Zayn?" His mother scolded him.

"I just kind of fell asleep, I didn't mean to," he apologized.

"We'll just have to fix that..." His mom mumbled before she turned back around to the stove.

Zayn grabbed three glasses from the cupboards and three plates. He set them on the table and then he grabbed enough silverware for the three places. He grabbed the glasses again and filled all of them with water before setting them back down. As he was setting the table for dinner, he heard the front door open and close, followed by the clanking of keys into glass.

His father appeared in the entryway to the kitchen shortly after.

"Welcome home, Yaser." His mom greeted his father.

His dad walked over to his mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I missed you all day, Tricia."

"Hey Dad," Zayn greeted him as well.

"Hello, Zayn. Did you have a productive day today?" His father raised a question eyebrow.

"No, he didn't, but that'll soon be fixed." His mother piped in as she set a pot of mashed potatoes onto the table.

Zayn gave his mom a look as she just continued to set the food at the table. Zayn sat down at a spot and his dad sat across from him. His mom sat to Zayn's left once everything was set.

"So, Zayn," his mom smiled at him as she grabbed a piece of steak with her fork and a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Yes, Mom..." He spoke out warily.

"You know I want you to do something productive this summer," she started out.

"I don't like where this is going..." He interrupted.

"Well, I got you a summer job!" Tricia announced.

"You,  _what_?!" Zayn asked in shock as he dropped the spoon of mashed potatoes he was about to eat.

"I got you a summer job," she repeated. "You'll be babysitting a friend of mine's son. I saw her at the grocery store today and we got to talking, catching up on things since we haven't seen in each other in awhile. Her husband and herself just moved back into town about a couple months ago. She mentioned her son, and I mentioned you and she asked if maybe you could watch him sometime since her summer work schedule is so hectic. I said yes, you'd love to." She beamed.

Zayn couldn't even find the words to speak. He was angry. He was  _beyond_ angry.

"His name is Harry. He's about twelve years old, I believe he's in about sixth grade." She continued. "As of now, she's asking you to watch him Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and possibly a weekend or two. Later on, you'll have to watch him all five days, with weekends off." She gave her son a sweet smile.

"Dad!" He shouted. "You can't let her do this! I had my whole summer planned with my friends and everything! I can't babysit a little twat!"

"I think this is a wonderful opportunity son," his father counter argued. "I agree with your mother on this one.

"B-b-but, but, but! The kid is twelve years old! He can take care of himself!" He threw his hands up in the air and yelled.

"Zayn, you're graduated. You're off to college this fall and you've never had a job, you've never done anything with yourself. This will teach you great responsibility. Something that will do you well in life." Tricia lectured.

"I'm seventeen years old! You can't make me do this! I'm almost an adult!" Zayn was fuming now.

"She'd like you to start this Monday. Eight in the morning until eight at night at the latest. She's paying you seven dollars an hour."

"Twelve hours a day, three days a week, and I'm getting paid seven dollars?! That's a rip off!" Zayn fumed.

"Stop your complaining, Zayn!" His father stepped in. "Seven dollars is quite generous for babysitting one child for twelve hours, so I suggest you act your age and be grateful. This is exactly what you need, and you will go through with this!" His father stepped in.

Zayn got up from the table very quickly as he stomped away from the table and very loudly and rudely stomped up the stairs as he entered his bedroom and slammed the door behind him.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn has just become Harry's new babysitter. Zayn has seem to take a liking to Harry. The only catch is, Zayn is 17, Harry's only 12. ||UNDERAGE||

Chapter 2

Zayn had a dominant personality. He didn't like being told what to do. He enjoyed being in charge. And the fact that his mother was not only  _telling_ him that he had a job but was  _making_ him go to the job wasn't flying very well with him.

The rest of his night was spent with him pouting in his room to say the least. The next day he woke up and showered and dressed before he went downstairs. When he walked past his mother that morning, or should be said afternoon, he didn't say a word to his mother as he left the house. He didn't even bother to hop into his car as he headed towards his buddy Louis' house, he simply just walked. He was still beyond pissed of the fact his parents were making him babysit a stupid little child and waste his summer before he went off to college. He kicked rocks, threw sticks and a few rocks at any object he could aim at to let his anger out.

Eventually he got to his destination. He lightly tapped on the door of Louis' house before he stepped in. He walked straight up to Louis' room after saying a quick "hello" to Louis' mom Johanna.

Zayn stomped into Louis' room and jumped onto his bed and laid down.

"Well it's great to see you too, Zayn." Louis muttered sarcastically as he entered his own room after coming from the bathroom down the hall.

"Do you know what they're making me do?" Zayn asked Louis.

"Who? Who's making you do what?" Louis questioned his best friend.

"My parents. My god damn parents." Zayn spat out. "They got me a job. They're making me babysit a twelve year old little brat."

"Oh, Lord..." Louis mumbled under his breath.

Louis knew his best friend wasn't the working type. He didn't enjoy people telling him what to do. He also knew Zayn didn't like kids. So he knew that Zayn and a job that involved kids wasn't going to end well.

"They can't just tell me what to do, Louis! I'm not taking care of a fucking child!" Zayn yelled.

"You need to calm down, buddy." Louis sat down next to Zayn.

"I can't calm down, Louis! This is the summer before I go off to college. Before  _we_ ," Zayn motioned between the two boys, "go off to college. This was supposed to be our summer of partying, not caring, hanging out and leaving all of this behind. Now it's all fucking ruined because I have to do a job I don't even want!"

"Zayn, pal," Louis patted Zayn on the back, "we can still do all of those things. It's not a big deal. We have all summer. Maybe I could even help you sometime."

Louis understood where Zayn was coming from. This was their last summer before they left. But it wasn't a real big deal. Louis had to babysit his little siblings all the time and he himself would probably have to babysit this summer as well.

"When do you start?" Louis asked Zayn.

"Tomorrow morning." Zayn answered grumpily.

"Alright," Louis sat up from the bed. "Let's do something besides watch you mope around and cry all day."

"I'm not crying," Zayn pouts.

Louis laughs, "Okay, if you say so. Why don't we go and play some football?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Zayn slowly sat up from the bed.

The boys left Louis' room and headed downstairs, throwing Johanna a goodbye as they left. They got into Louis' car and they drove off to the park.

-

After a long, hard game of football with some other kids from the park, Louis dropped Zayn off at his own house.

"Have fun tomorrow, lad." Louis chuckled as he pulled up into the driveway.

"Shut it, fucker," Zayn glared at his friend.

"It'll be fine, Zayn. Text me if you have time. We'll go out or something afterwards." Louis offered.

"I'll see you later." Zayn said as he got out of the vehicle and went inside.

Zayn didn't realize how late it was until he checked the clock in the kitchen. It was almost ten o'clock at night. Since it was summer, the sun stayed out later and Zayn would find himself losing track of time.

He didn't bother checking for leftovers in the fridge. He just went straight upstairs to his bathroom to take a shower and get all this sweat off of him. He then grabbed a clean pair of boxers, pajama pants and a t-shirt before hopping into bed and setting his alarm for seven o'clock the next morning.

Oh how he wasn't looking forward to tomorrow at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story takes place in America, so when they speak of football, I'm referring to American football.
> 
> you can also find this story on my wattpad account - zarryslovebites


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn has just become Harry's new babysitter. Zayn has seem to take a liking to Harry. The only catch is, Zayn is 17, Harry's only 12. ||UNDERAGE||

Chapter 3

**_Beep Beep Beep Beep_ **

Was all that was heard in Zayn's room early that morning.

Zayn groaned very loudly before he smacked his hand on top of the alarm clock to shut off the alarm. He turned to lay on his back as he just stared at the ceiling and took off his covers. He slowly sat himself up and stretched out his sleepy muscles. He padded off towards his door and went downstairs to find something to eat for breakfast.

By the time he had gotten downstairs, his father had just left out the door and his mom was just coming out of her bedroom, all dressed for work.

"Morning, Zayn." His mom gave him a kiss on the cheek as he sat down at the table and she floated by him.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered out with his raspy sleeping voice.

"I would've made you breakfast this morning but I'm running a little behind. There's some frozen waffles in the freezer and just look through the cupboards." Tricia told him as she struggled to get on her heels. "I've also left directions on how to get to Anne's house for this morning. It's over there on the counter. Don't be late and please be nice and civil, okay?"

"Just go Mom, you're late." Zayn snapped as he searched through the fridge.

Tricia gave her son a dirty look for being so rude but she didn't have time to scold him.

He grabbed the carton of orange juice and two frozen blueberry waffles from the freezer and he heard his mother walk out the door. He grabbed a glass and a plate from the cupboard, then proceeded to pop his waffles in the toaster and poured himself a glass. He headed back upstairs to go to the bathroom and went back to his room to get dressed.

He decided to wear a simple white t-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans. He ran his fingers through his hair to sort it out of his bed head and ran back downstairs to catch his waffles.

Downing the glass of orange juice and scarfing down the waffles, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He quickly searched for his keys on the counter and grabbed the directions to his job. He headed out the door and made sure to lock it behind him as he hopped into his own car. Before he pulled out of the driveway, he quickly checked over the directions and went on his way.

-

Fifteen minutes later, Zayn had finally made it. The directions were fairly easy to understand and he got to the house with no problem at all. He pulled into the driveway and shut off his vehicle before heading towards the door. Zayn had made it in time with five minutes to spare.

Zayn rang the doorbell and patiently waited for someone to open the door. A few seconds later, Zayn was greeted by a fairly tall woman with black hair.

"Oh, hi! You must be Zayn! Come on in!" She told him.

Zayn stepped in after her and looked around. The house was actually quite large. The rooms were very spacious and were filled with black leather themed furniture.

"I'm Anne, by the way. Your mother and I have known each other for ages." Anne introduced herself. "I thank you so much for doing this. My husband works just about everyday and leaves at five every morning. My daughter is off in college, she's about to graduate next year and she can't watch Harry. My summer schedule is about to pick up and I've been searching for a babysitter everywhere. I ran into your mother and she said you'd love to do it!"

"Yeah, I love kids. Happy to do it." Zayn put on a fake smile and lied through his teeth.

"Harry is old enough to take care of himself, but the thing is, he  _doesn't_  take care of himself. I honestly can't trust him to be by himself all day and not come home to the house burned to the ground," Anne explained as she guided him towards the kitchen.

"All emergency numbers are left on the fridge. You can basically eat anything in the house, feel free to watch television, use the internet, the computer, act like it's your own home, I honestly don't care." She told him. "Contact me or Des, my husband, whenever you need to. Don't hesitate to call us if you have any problems."

"Okay, sounds easy enough," Zayn nodded his head.

"Harry's upstairs in his room, probably sleeping. Feel free to wake him up. Actually, I encourage it." Anne hurriedly grabbed a few things around along with her keys. "Thank you so much, Zayn. I'll see you when I get home. Thank you!" She waved off before she left out the door.

"Let's go wake this little brat up," Zayn walked up the stairs.

Once he reached the top, he walked down the hall of doors. He assumed Harry's room was the one with the door closed so he knocked on it before opening the door and entering it.

He walked over to the bed with a pile of blankets on it and shook the body underneath it.

"Rise and shine, cupcake." Zayn rolled his eyes as he kept shaking the body.

"Dad, go away." The young boy shook Zayn's hand off.

 _For a kid, he sure has a deep and raspy voice..._ Zayn thought. It was actually kind of hot.

Zayn quickly shook his head to get rid of the thoughts, "I'm not your dad, I'm your babysitter. Now wake up." He grabbed the covers off of the kid.

"Jesus, you don't just take the covers off of someone!" Harry yelled as he tried to grab the covers back.

Zayn didn't really expect the boy to be completely naked when he took the blankets off.

"Oh, shit, uh sorry!" Zayn backed away from the bed. He didn't notice the pile of clothes behind him and he tripped over them, falling onto the ground.

Harry had gotten the covers back over himself and looked at Zayn.

"Babysitter? You're my babysitter?"

"Uhm, yeah that's what I was hired for by your mom." Zayn stood back up and brushed himself off.

"Are you shitting me?!" Harry yelled out.

"Hey! Watch your mouth, kid! You're like twelve!" Zayn scolded Harry.

"I told her I didn't need a babysitter!" Harry punched his pillow. "I don't need you! I'm not a baby!" Harry stood up with his blanket still over him and stomped out of the bedroom, slamming the door on the way out.

If this is what Zayn had to deal with on a regular basis, there was no way in hell he was doing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter - kilamzourry


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn has just become Harry's new babysitter. Zayn has seem to take a liking to Harry. The only catch is, Zayn is 17, Harry's only 12. ||UNDERAGE||

Chapter 4

Harry was a bit surprised this morning when a stranger just pulled off his covers. Actually surprised wouldn't be the word to cover it.  _Shocked_ ,  _scared_ , those words didn't even begin to explain what he felt in that moment. But what caught him most off guard wasn't the fact that this gorgeous man, wait, did he just call this man,  _gorgeous_? What scared him the most was his reaction. Harry didn't grab the blankets to cover his indecency, he grabbed them to cover up the fact that well his,  _dick -_ he had heard the older kids at school use that term- was doing this weird thing. It was sort of rising upward in a way, and it sort of,  _hurt._

Harry didn't know what was going on, but he ran out of that room for two reasons. One, he didn't need that strange guy out there seeing him and two, he told his mom he didn't need a babysitter. He was twelve years old and going into seventh grade next school year. He didn't need someone to watch him. He could take care of himself. So once he could find some clothes, he was going back out there and going to kindly ask the guy waiting in his bedroom to leave.

-

Zayn didn't really know what just happened. He was kind of confused. He thinks he just saw an angry, naked twelve year old child throw a temper tantrum and run out of the room. He  _knows_ the kid threw a tantrum, he just wasn't sure if he was imagining the kid with no clothes or not. And would it be wrong to say that the thought of him being naked made him excited?

Zayn walked towards the door in an angry rush, "Where's that damn kid?"

As Zayn was about to grab the handle, the door opened and hit him square in the face.

"Fuck!" Zayn cried out in pain as he covered and held his nose.

"I'm sorry!" He heard Harry apologize and he then felt a pair of soft hands grab his face.

"No, get off of me!" Zayn swatted Harry's hands away from him. "Don't touch me you twat!"

Harry backed away from Zayn's body on the floor and looked at him with a sad expression.

"I was just trying to help!"

"Well Jesus, next time be careful!" Zayn snapped.

"I just came back in here to tell you, I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself." Harry crossed his arms and put on a smug look.

"Look, I'm just here because your mom talked to my mom and she made me watch you. So I suggest you listen to me and don't piss me off, ya hear?" Zayn jabbed a finger at Harry.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Harry raised his voice. "You're not my mom!"

"Well I'm being paid to watch you and I'm wasting my time for this, so I could care less if I'm your little mommy or not," Zayn seethed. "Don't give me any attitude and behave like a good little boy and maybe I won't try to kill you. Cause I'd sure have a hard time explaining that to your mom."

Watching this guy get all angry was making him get that weird feeling again. To say the least, Harry was liking this guy yelling at him, he didn't want to listen to him, he wanted to defy him and get back at his mother for getting  _him_  a babysitter, but he couldn't find a way to do that.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"I'm Zayn,"

 _Zayn_. He had never heard that name before.

"Alright, so go find something to do, just nothing too damaging, and leave me alone. Don't bother me unless, well, you're dying or a body part is about to come off." Zayn ordered as he walked out of the room and went downstairs.

Harry didn't want to find something to do. He wanted to spend more time with Zayn. Yeah, he was mad at first that someone was being hired to watch him like a child, but he liked Zayn.

Harry followed Zayn downstairs and into the kitchen. He kept his distance behind Zayn, so he wouldn't be able to catch him spying. He watched as Zayn pulled a bag of barbecue chips out of the cupboard and grabbed a Coke out of the fridge. Harry quickly ran into the living room and turned on the T. V. and acted like he was watching a show. Zayn walked in shortly after.

"I thought I told you to go do something?" Zayn questioned as he laid across the couch.

"You did, and I am," Harry answered as he made himself comfortable in a recliner chair.

"I also told you to leave me alone, yet you're in the same room,"

"You won't even know I'm here!" Harry protested.

Zayn shook his head and sighed," Whatever, but don't try talking to me."

Harry flicked through the channels and decided on watching a show called  _Courage the Cowardly Dog._ He stole a glance over at Zayn, who was looking down and smiling at his phone screen.

"What are you smiling at?" Harry blurted out.

Zayn looked up from his phone and glared at Harry, "I thought I told you, don't talk to me."

"I'm just asking a simple question," Harry pouted.

Zayn couldn't help but think how cute the boy looked with his pink lips shaped into a pouty frown.

 _What in the fuck?_ Zaynlooked back at his phone.

"I'm talking to a friend."

"What friend?"

"A friend."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

Harry stopped for a minute and went back to watching his show. He then again started asking questions.

"What's her name?"

"Naya."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Not quite."

"I see. Do you like her?" Harry asked very slowly.

"Yeah, I do." Zayn smiled.

"Is she pretty?" Harry was very curious of Zayn's answers.

"Very. She has dark skin, black hair, a beautiful smile and a smokin' body, like hot damn." Zayn gushed.

"Oh, that's cool." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

Zayn stared at Harry for a bit longer before he went back to texting on his phone.

-

Zayn was woken up by something poking at his side.

"Zayn, darling," he heard Anne's voice.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm awake, I swear he didn't burn the house down!" Zayn slurred out as he struggled to sit up.

"I see that and thank you for making sure he didn't," Anne laughed. "I see you both fell asleep as well,"

Zayn looked over at the chair Harry was sitting in to find him laying back in the reclined chair, with his mouth open and his arms and legs sprawled out. He looked,  _adorable._

Zayn mentally slapped himself and stood up, walking towards the door.

"I suppose I should be heading home now."

"Oh yes, thank you so much Zayn! I'll see you Wednesday?" Anne asked him.

"Yeah, yeah, Wednesday." Zayn assured her. It's not like he really could say no.

"I'll pay you on Friday if you don't mind, for all three days this week."

"Not a problem," Zayn slipped on his shoes and opened the door.

"Bye, Zayn! Have a goodnight!" Anne waved to him.

Zayn waved back to her and shut the door behind him.

He needed to get the hell away from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr - zarryslovebites


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn has just become Harry's new babysitter. Zayn has seem to take a liking to Harry. The only catch is, Zayn is 17, Harry's only 12. ||UNDERAGE||

Chapter 5

"So how did yesterday go?" Louis asked Zayn as he plopped himself onto Zayn's bed the next day.

Zayn bit his lip and paused a minute before he spoke. He wanted to say it was absolutely terrible, he hated the kid and never wanted to go back. But he couldn't get himself to choke out those words.

"Eh, the kid was okay. He wasn't as annoying as I thought he'd be. He kept quiet most of the time I suppose. We took a nap," Zayn shrugged.

"Aww well how cute! Now it's like you have a little brother!" Louis patted Zayn on the back.

"Eww, don't touch me and don't say that," Zayn snapped at his best friend and walked out of his room.

Zayn headed to the living room and Louis followed shortly behind him.

"You wanna play some Black Ops?" Zayn asked him.

"You mean do I wanna kick your ass in video games?" Louis chuckled, "Yeah, of course!"

"Shut it, Tomlinson," Zayn glared at his pal.

Zayn hooked up the game system and handed a controller over to Louis. Once they had the game set up they started to play.

"Oh, your ass is gonna be grass, Malik!" Louis laughed loudly.

"Well yours is gonna be sitting in the mud!" Zayn laughed back at his friend.

-

"So what's this kid's name again?" Louis asked him as they sat down at the backyard patio set eating turkey sandwiches and drinking pop.

"Harry," Zayn took a swig of Coke.

"You know, I'm surprised," Louis started his sentence.

"About what?" Zayn questioned.

"I expected a phone call and a thousand text messages about how terrible it was, how much you wanted to strangle the kid, how you're never going back again and how you're going to kill your parents for making you go in the first place." Louis took a bite of his sandwich. "But to my surprise like I said, I got nothing. Absolutely nothing..."

"I told you, it wasn't that bad. The kid was well behaved," Zayn shrugged.

"Zayn, are you high? Are you sick? Are you dying?" Louis stared at him with concern.

Zayn raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Uhm, no?"

"Buddy, pal, Zayn, you hate kids. Let me emphasize  _hate_  kids. And you're trying to tell me, this kid was okay?"

"Yes, he wasn't that bad." Zayn shook his head. "I don't get what your point is. I didn't say the kid was an angel, I just said he wasn't a little snot I thought he was going to be. I still wanted to strangle him a few times."

"Did you at least greet him nicely? Not threaten him or lock him in a closet? That's probably what you did! You scared him and locked him in the basement! That's why he was behaved!" Louis shouted.

Zayn thought back to his first encounter with Harry yesterday. He remembered finding him in his bed and seeing him, well, all  _exposed_. Zayn bit his lip and held back a moan that wanted to escape from his lips.

_Damn it Zayn, this is a child that you're thinking about you sick perv! What the hell are you thinking?! Get rid of the thoughts and make the problem in your pants go away!_

"Uhm, no, I didn't threaten or lock him up. I set some ground rules, he understood them and everything went grand," Zayn assured Louis.

"Oh Lord, some ' _ground rules_ '," Louis put air quotes in the air, "what, you were gonna whip him if he didn't listen?"

"Dear fucking geez, man, no! I'm not as terrible of a person as you think! I may not like them, but I don't fucking beat them!" Zayn threw his hands in the air.

"Calm down, man, I was kidding! Geesh!" Louis threw his hands up in defense.

"You know what, go home. I've got things to do. I'm tired," Zayn mumbled.

"Hey look, I'm sorry Zayn, I was kidding." Louis apologized.

"I'm tired, I just need sleep."

"Zayn, it's like five in the afternoon," Louis argued.

"Don't question it and just go. You're pissing me off," Zayn grumbled.

"Okay, okay. See ya later!" Louis waved off.

Louis had definitely set Zayn off. He knew his best friend was just teasing, but for some reason, Zayn was just very agitated. If he wasn't a guy, Zayn was sure he was PMSing. He wouldn't hurt Harry. As much as he wanted to slap Harry a few times yesterday, he couldn't see himself doing it. Harry was just too  _adorable_  to even lay a hand on in such a terrible way. He even felt bad after telling the kid to bug off and leave him alone.

"I don't know what it is, but I'm growing a fucking vagina," Zayn mumbled to himself as he picked up the trash from their lunch and threw it away inside the house.

Zayn picked up the house before his mother got home and continued to think about that adorable little face of the little twat he was stuck babysitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find this on my wattpad account - zarryslovebites


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn has just become Harry's new babysitter. Zayn has seem to take a liking to Harry. The only catch is, Zayn is 17, Harry's only 12. ||UNDERAGE||

Chapter 6

Zayn sat on the Styles' couch the next morning as he waited for Harry to wake up. Anne and her husband, Des, had already left for work right as soon as he had gotten to their house.

As he waited he decided to make himself a bowl of cereal and watch some television. He found some Cocoa Puffs in the cupboard and watched some football coverage of last nights game on  _ESPN._

"Zayn?" He heard a rough morning voice come from behind him.

Zayn turned and peered over the top of the chair he was sitting in and almost dropped his bowl and the sight of what he saw.

"Well, uh, good morning," Zayn sputtered out.

The sight of Harry with his morning bed head and just in boxers shouldn't be making Zayn feel this type of way, but it was.

"Did you make me breakfast?" Harry asked as he sat down on the couch and looked at him.

"No, I'm your babysitter, not your maid," Zayn scoffed.

"Fine then," Harry stomped off into the kitchen.

Zayn rolled his eyes and sat up from his chair as he headed to the kitchen to put away his dishes. When he entered the room, he saw Harry struggling a bit to reach the box of cereal way at the top of the cupboard shelf. Zayn put his dishes into the sink and walked over to the boy.

"Need some help?" He asked as he pressed up against Harry's back and reached over him to grab the box.

Zayn felt quite comfortable in this position and maybe spent a moment too long standing there like that. Zayn noticed that their heights allowed the perfect access way for Zayn to just take Harry up the ass right then and there. Zayn realized where his thoughts were headed and quickly backed away from the child.

"Pick cereal that isn't so damn high next time, okay?" He threw the box onto the counter and left the room, leaving a confused Harry in the background.

-

"Can I have Liam over?" Harry walked into the living room and asked Zayn.

"Liam? Who's Liam?" Zayn questioned as he looked up from his phone.

"My friend. He wants to come over and play, er, I mean, hang out." Harry blushed in embarrassment as he realized what he said.

Zayn let out a light laugh. "Play?" He couldn't help but smile at Harry's innocence. No, Zayn doesn't smile at little kids, especially ones who use the word play.

"I don't care, just don't bug me. I've told you countless times, leave me alone!" Zayn snapped at the boy.

Harry nodded his head quickly as he ran back to his room and shut the door. He found his cheap phone that he convinced his father to get him for a birthday present last year, despite his mother's protests, and sent Liam a text.

**_Harry: yeah, you can come over._ **

**_Liam: okay, let me find my bike and I'll be over soon._ **

Harry set his phone down and laid down on his bed. Zayn confused him very much. At one moment he was all mean and grumpy telling him to bug off, but then another moment he'd be all nice and smiling. It confused him like no other. Another thing that confused him was this morning's kitchen scenario. It felt like they were in that position  _forever._

"Harry! Your play date pal is here!" Zayn yelled from downstairs.

Harry heard footsteps running up the stairs and his best friend soon bursted into his bedroom.

"Since when are we on play dates?" Liam asked as he sat himself on the floor after he had shut the door.

"We're not!" Harry squeaked in embarrassment.

"So that's the new babysitter, huh?" Liam questioned. "What's his name?"

"Zayn," Harry smiled.

"He seems kind of grumpy, like he's got something up his butt."

"No, he's okay. He can get a bit moody but I like him."

Liam stared at Harry for a minute. "Huh?"

"What do you mean?" Harry gave his friend a questioning look.

"Harold, you were just complaining to me the other day that you hated the thought of a babysitter. You didn't even talk to your mother for a whole day after she told you she was getting you one."

Harry shrugged, "He's cool."

"Harry, you're confusing me."

"Liam, I'm confused myself!" Harry closed his mouth after he realized what he'd said.

Liam was Harry's best friend and he knew he could trust him. But Harry still wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Liam. He didn't know if Liam would consider it weird...

"You can't tell anyone." Harry told him.

"Okay, I won't." Liam assured him.

"I kind of  _like_ him. You know, Zayn." Harry bit his lip.

"Harry, he's a boy. Are you supposed to like boys? You're a boy."

"I don't know. I didn't think about it. I mean, if I like him then it shouldn't be wrong."

Harry still had more to tell him. He figured Liam knew all about this stuff that he had questions on because of Liam's older brother Niall. Liam always overheard Niall talk about  _older kid_ stuffwith his friends.

"I need your expertise." Harry looked up at his friend.

"Okay, what is it?"

"So when I first met Zayn, I was sleeping and he came into my room. He pulled off the covers and he well like saw me, naked..." Harry whispered the last word.

"He what?! Oh my god, Harry! That's hilarious!" Liam started to uncontrollably laugh.

"Stop laughing, you jerk face! I'm trying to ask you something!" Harry pouted.

"Sorry, sorry, continue."

"Anyway, so I ran out of the room and like well, my  _dick_ , was like, rising up and it  _hurt,_ Liam, it  _hurt_!" Harry cried.

"Niall gets those all the time, I hear him complain to his friends. It's called a  _boner._ You get it when you're ' _turned on_ '. Not sure what that means though. Something like a light switch maybe?" Liam explained.

"I had it for a while. I didn't know how to get rid of it, it was sort of embarrassing. I had to go find some clothes to hide it."

"Oh that's easy! Niall says something about you ' _jack off_  '. All I know is you grab yourself and you make a lot of sounds. Niall does it a lot and I snuck in on him doing it once. I don't think I was supposed to see him though..." Liam scrunched his nose in disgust.

Harry thought back to this morning when he was in the kitchen with Zayn. He remembered how he had felt something poking at him from behind.

 _Oh_.

"I think Zayn had a  _boner_  this morning too. He was behind me getting a box of cereal that I couldn't reach and I felt something poking at my butt. It was weird." Harry shook his head.

"I'll try and find out some more information from Niall. He's having some friends over this weekend, I'll do some snooping." Liam got up from the floor, "I should be getting home though. Mom said be back for dinner."

"Okay, thanks Liam. I'll see you later." Harry waved him off.

"I got your back, Harry. Good luck with your sitter!" Liam laughed as he walked out.

Harry still had so many questions. Like what was all of this stuff he just learned? Maybe he'd just have to ask Zayn.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn has just become Harry's new babysitter. Zayn has seem to take a liking to Harry. The only catch is, Zayn is 17, Harry's only 12. ||UNDERAGE||

Chapter 7

It was finally Friday, Zayn's last day of babysitting for the week. He was extremely tired of having to wake up so damn early in the morning. But at least he got to take naps on the job. There was one upside to this.

Once Anne and Des had left for the morning, he headed over to his spot onto the couch, turned on the television and pulled out his phone. He kept focus on his conversation with Naya. Things with him and Naya had been going well. They'd been talking for about three weeks now, but he was too scared to ask her out on a date. He  _really_ liked her, and she seemed to like him. But he wanted to make a good impression on her when he took her out. He wanted a nice restaurant to take her to and he wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend in the most perfect way possible.

Zayn was soon pulled out of focus when he realized something.  _Where was Harry?_ Harry was up around this time the last morning he was here...

Curiosity got the best of Zayn and he went up to check on the boy. Once he reached Harry's door, he knocked on it.

"Harry? You awake?"

He heard a loud thud on the other side of the door and he quickly opened it to see what had happened.

"Harry, you okay?" He asked when he saw the kid tangled up in a mess of blankets on the floor.

"U-uh-uhm, yeah! I'm great! Just peachy!" Harry stuttered out. Zayn noticed his cheeks were quite red...

"Do you have a fever or something?" Your cheeks are very red," Zayn stepped towards the boy.

"No! I'm fine! Uhm, don't come closer!" Harry scrambled to get up while trying to keep the blankets around him.

Zayn quirked an eyebrow up in realization. "You're naked aren't you?"

He saw Harry's face flush. "Uhm, yeah..."

"I'll give you a minute, yeah?" Zayn nodded his head as he stepped back out of the room and closed the door.

He headed back downstairs and went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of orange juice. He decided he'd pour Harry one as well and he set himself and the drinks at the table. He waited a few minutes and saw Harry come down the stairs and watched as Harry stood in the doorway before he hesitantly walked to a chair at the kitchen table.

"Morning," Harry mumbled out.

"Good morning. You sleep well?" Zayn asked.

Harry's face color turned to a deep tomato red, "Yeah, very well."

"You're blushing," Zayn stated.

"Am not!" Harry quickly looked down.

"What were you doing on the floor this morning?"

"I fell."

Zayn rolled his eyes, "I heard. What did you fall for?"

"You startled me. I was uhm, uh, reading and your knocking took me by surprise." Harry quickly stuttered out.

Zayn took a sip of his juice, "I didn't see a book anywhere..."

"It fell on the other side!" Harry quickly shouted out.

"So if I go back up there, the book's gonna be on the other side of your bed?" Zayn questioned.

Harry sat there quietly for a second before he reached for his glass of juice and quickly chugged it down.

"Harry." Zayn stared at him. "I'm just curious as to why you fell. I couldn't have startled you that much. It was a simple knock."

"You were gonna come in and I was naked." Harry blushed even deeper, if that was possible.

"But you had covers on you, I wouldn't have seen anything."

Zayn could see that the boy was starting to crack under the pressure. He just needed to push the boy a little more to get him to spill on what he was doing.

"Harry it's okay. I saw what you were doing. It's not a big deal," Zayn lied.

Harry's eyes grew as big as saucers and his face turned a pale, ghost white.

"You saw it?!" Harry screeched.

Zayn was sure confused at this point. What could've been so bad that Harry was so embarrassed.

"Yes, I did, Harry..."

"You saw me  _masturbating_?!" Harry shouted in embarrassment.

 _Woah._ Zayn didn't see  _that_ coming.

"Wait, you were touching yourself?!" Zayn tried not to burst out laughing.

"Wait!" Harry shook his head, "You said you saw!"

Zayn shook his head, "I only said that to get you to tell me. I didn't see a thing."

 _Although part of him wish_   _he had._

"Oh my god! This is so embarrassing! I knew I shouldn't have talked to Liam about this!" Harry shouted desperately.

"Wait a minute, hold up," Zayn held up his hand. "This is what you were talking about when your play date was here? The fuck?!"

"Liam's older brother knows a lot of things about that stuff and I had questions. So Liam listened in on his brother Niall's conversations and got back to me," Harry whispered.

"Wait, Niall? As in Niall Horan is his brother?" Zayn questioned.

"Uhm, yeah?" Harry was confused.

"Aww man, he's a horny little fucker. He lays so many girls, I'm pretty sure he lost track after his fifth one!" Zayn laughed hysterically. "That dude's a legend."

Harry just stared at Zayn with a blank expression.

"Why were you doing that? Better yet, who's made you so hot and bothered that you felt the  _need_ to do that?" Zayn questioned.

Harry fell silent. He knew he couldn't tell Zayn the truth. Not yet. Or maybe even never.

"Uhm, this girl in my school. She's uhm really  _hot._ " Harry tried to sound manly.

"Oh I see, what's her name?"

 _When were the questions going to stop?_ Harry thought.

"Dianna. She has blonde hair. She's really pretty. With a ' _smoking hot bod_ ' Harry recalled Zayn's previous comments.

"Has she started to develop yet?" Zayn gave Harry a smirk.

"What?" Harry gave him a confused look.

"Ya know, developed? Has she started to get boobs yet? Or an ass, I mean, butt?" Zayn explained.

"Oh," Harry thought about it. There really was a girl in his class named Dianna. They were friends, but he didn't really feel anything like these feelings toward her. "Yeah, for sure. I mean they aren't the biggest, but she's got some." Harry felt like he was going to pass out.

"That a boy, Harry!" Zayn hit the table. "The bigger, the better. That's my motto." Zayn winked.

"Yeah, that's for sure," Harry awkwardly laughed.

"Well, if you ever need any advice on girls or well, you have any questions on things like your earlier activities, you can always ask me, okay?" Zayn gave Harry a small smile.

Harry slowly looked up at Zayn and smiled a little, "Yeah. Thanks Zayn."

Harry slowly got up from his chair and headed out of the room and headed towards the front door. He just really needed to breathe a little.

"Zayn?" Harry yelled.

"Yeah, buddy?" Zayn called back from the kitchen.

"I'm going for a walk! I'll be back in a bit. I know my way around, I won't get lost. I'll bring my phone and I'll call the house if I need anything!" He shouted back before running upstairs to grab his phone.

"Okay, don't be gone too long!" Zayn answered.

Harry slipped on his shoes and headed out the front door.

*

Once Zayn was left all alone in the house, he felt this weird  _feeling_ shoot through his body once he thought about Harry and his little crush. He sort of felt,  _angry_? He didn't understand. He wondered how long Harry had liked this girl. Did Harry smile at her in the hallway? Did the girl make Harry laugh and did she put a smile on his adorable little face? He didn't realize he was balling up his fists until he noticed the little blood dots forming on his hands from where his nails dug into his hands. He just didn't understand.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he took it out to check it. He saw it was just a text from Naya. Usually he'd reply right away and he'd smile a little when he saw her name pop up, but right now, he was mad. He was starting to get  _furious._ Zayn had to remember the name  _Dianna,_ so that way he could say no to Harry if he ever asked if she could come over. He didn't want this  _Dianna_ girl to come around Harry. She wasn't worthy enough to be around this kid. Zayn wanted to be the reason a smile would be on Harry's little face. He wanted to make Harry laugh, not her. In fact, he wanted to  _hear_ Harry laugh.

Zayn shook his head and almost fell off his chair when reality hit him of what this  _feeling_ was _._


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn has just become Harry's new babysitter. Zayn has seem to take a liking to Harry. The only catch is, Zayn is 17, Harry's only 12. ||UNDERAGE||

Chapter 8

It was now Sunday and Zayn was locked up in his room hiding underneath the covers as he had since he'd gotten home Friday night. The farthest he had went out of his room was right down the hall to the bathroom. When he was thirsty, he'd simply drink from the bathroom faucet. He ate from a stash of junk food he had in his nightstand drawer. He had shut his phone off yesterday because the countless calls and texts from Louis were driving him insane. He'd ignored Naya as well. His mom had countless times tried to get him to come downstairs but he ignored her and eventually just snapped at her saying he had a severe headache. He didn't plan on coming out of his room and talking to anyone, any time soon.

He  _especially_ wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. Oh dear God no. There was no way he could go back. He had gotten into this too far. He couldn't go see Harry.  _Harry._

It wasn't Harry's fault. Actually, yes it was. It was Harry's fault he was feeling this way. If he wasn't so damn  _adorable,_ then he wouldn't be feeling this way.

Jealous.

Zayn didn't know why he felt this way. Maybe because he felt protective of the boy. Maybe he saw Harry as a little brother. He never had one of those. He never had a  _sibling._ Younger or older. He didn't want Harry to get hurt by his little girl crush or anything. Yeah, that was it.

Because there was no way in hell that Zayn could like this kid. He was twelve first of all, and he was a little boy. That's wrong and weird. He'd be considered a pedophile. He'd go to jail. That wouldn't look good on his record at all. Yeah, he couldn't do that.

Zayn was just overthinking the situation. He just needed to calm down and just chill. He thought of Harry as a little brother. A cute, adorable, little dimple-faced brother.

Speaking of his dimples, Harry's dimples were to  _die for._ They were so deep you could literally swim in them. Zayn saw them for the first time yesterday when Harry smiled at him for telling him that he could talk to Zayn if he needed any advice. He had the urge to lean over the table and poke them. The boy was just so cute he wanted to cuddle him.

Here he was going with his little thoughts again. These thoughts  _needed_ to stop. They were weird and they were creepy. Zayn was almost an adult, he didn't have crushes on little kids. He had a very attractive girl that had the hots for him and he was so close he could taste it to getting her to be his girlfriend. He was about to take her on a date this weekend or next weekend and he was going to ask her.

Harry had that  _Dianna_ girl on his mind anyway. He had no interest in Zayn. And Zayn had no interest in Harry. Harry was just a cute little kid. And the only exception of his hate towards kids. Because he hated kids. They were annoying and obnoxious. Except for Harry.

Zayn rolled around in his bed and stared at the wall. He let out a loud sigh and untangled himself from his blankets.

He needed to get out of this bed. He was being a sad excuse of a human being right now. And he was starting to get sick of junk food and water. And his muscles were very stiff from laying for almost two days. He decided he was going to go out for a run.

He got his lazy ass out of his bed and went to his dresser to pick some clothes out. He grabbed a pair of red gym shorts and a white cut off out of his drawers and threw them on the bed. He searched for a pair of socks and boxers and quickly changed out of his dirty clothes. He left his room towards his bathroom and let his hair lie flat and quickly brushed his teeth.

For the first time all weekend, he headed downstairs into the kitchen. His mom was in there doing the dishes. He entered the room and opened the fridge and his mom turned around and saw him.

"Zayn! You're alive. Your father and I haven't seen you all weekend. We thought you may have died or something. We were going to look for your body tomorrow." His mom joked.

"Funny. Thanks for waiting a few days to check to see if I'm dead." Zayn replied dryly.

"Oh, get a sense of humor Zayn. You're so stiff." Tricia rolled her eyes.

Zayn huffed and set the apple juice and milk onto the kitchen table. Grabbing a bowl and glass from one cupboard and the cereal from another, he made himself a bowl of cereal and poured a glass of juice. Once he finished his breakfast, he told his mom he was going for a run and maybe over to Louis'.

Zayn put on and tied his Nike tennis shoes and headed out for town. He decided just to run around the block a few times. Once he ran around once, he realized he'd forgotten a water bottle, so he made a quick stop back home to take a break and grab a drink. He then set off to run around one more time.

Once he arrived back at home, he walked back up the cement path leading to the door. He stopped once he reached the front door and glanced over at his car. He paused for a minute before he stepped into the house and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge and went back to the front door corridor and grabbed his keys from the rectangular table. He told his mom he was heading to Louis and walked out the door.

As he walked to his car and hopped in, he thought about where he was going. He pulled out of the driveway and headed off into the opposite direction of Louis' house.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn has just become Harry's new babysitter. Zayn has seem to take a liking to Harry. The only catch is, Zayn is 17, Harry's only 12. ||UNDERAGE||

Chapter 9

As Zayn pulled into the driveway, he began to second guess his decision. Maybe he didn't want to do this? He should probably just turn back around and go to Louis' by himself. But as much as he wanted to turn around, something wouldn't let him.

He parked and shut off his car and headed up the walkway to the front door. His palms started to sweat and his breathing started to pick up.

_Why was he so nervous?_

He lifted his hand up and curled it into a fist as he tapped on the front door. He waited in anticipation as he stood there to see who would open the door. He saw the door knob move and the door open and he held in a breath.

"Zayn! What a pleasant surprise!" Anne smiled in surprise.

Zayn let out the breath he was holding and sighed in relief.

"Uhm, hi Anne. I actually came here to see uhm, Harry, actually." He scratched his neck nervously.

"Why of course! Come on in, he's right up in his room. As usual," Anne rolled her eyes.

He smiled and thanked her as he made his way upstairs. He felt nervous once again.  _What was he doing?_

Zayn reached Harry's door and he felt that his knees were about to give in. Did he really want to do this? After the talk he just had with himself this morning?

Zayn simply shook the thoughts away and lightly knocked on the door.

"What, Mom?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

"Uhm, it's Zayn. Not your Mom." Zayn said through the door.

Zayn heard shuffling behind the door and the click sound of the door unlocking.

"Zayn?" He asked in confusion.

"Did I interrupt you again?" Zayn winked at him and laughed.

Harry let out a small gasp and blushed a deep tomato red.

"No, I wasn't doing anything like that. I was listening to music." He whispered.

"Aww don't be embarrassed, Kid. Every guy does it at some point. It's normal." Zayn assured him.

Harry still didn't look any more reassured.

Zayn knelt down a little bit to Harry's height and whispered close into his ear, "If it makes you feel any better, I do it."

If he wasn't mistaken, he swore he heard a moan come from Harry's mouth.

"Anyway, I came here to ask you, you wanna come play some football with me and my friend Louis? We're just gonna throw a ball around. Maybe get something to eat. You in?" Zayn asked.

Harry stood there a minute before answering, "Yeah, yeah, sure. Uhm let me get ready." Harry stepped back in his room.

Zayn went back downstairs to look for Anne. He found her in the living room watching some soap opera.

"Hey Anne, would it be okay if I took Harry out? We're gonna play some catch with a friend of mine." Zayn asked her.

"Yes!" Anne said immediately. "He needs to get out. Get some fresh air. He hasn't been outside in ages."

"Alright then. I'll have him back at a decent hour." Zayn assured her.

"Fine with me. Have fun!" Anne told him. "And thank you so much, Zayn. This would give him some fun." She smiled.

"No problem," he gave her a smile and headed towards the door.

As he got to the door he saw Harry coming down the stairs. He was dressed in a pair of of navy blue gym shorts and a plain red T-shirt. His curly hair was swept off to the side.

"You ready, Kid?" Zayn opened the door for them.

"I didn't ask my mom yet," Harry protested.

"Already asked her. You're all set." Zayn winked at him.

They both walked out the door and Zayn stepped into the driver's side while Harry went around the passenger's side. They both buckled and Zayn pulled out of the driveway and headed back towards Louis' house.

Zayn looked over to his right at Harry to see him staring outside the window.

"So do you know how to play football?" Zayn started a conversation.

"I've never really played. I've watched on TV for a bit but I never really had interest. So, not really." Harry shrugged.

"Well I'll show you, alright?" Zayn smiled at him.

"Okay," Harry blushed.

_He's awfully cute when he blushes._

"You're going to meet my best friend Louis. He's a bit forward and stuff but I think you'll like him." Zayn told him.

Harry simply smiled at him and went back to looking out the window.

-

"I'm assuming this is Harry?" Was the first thing Louis said as he got into the backseat.

"Yeah, it is. Did you bring the ball?" Zayn asked.

"Hey Harry, I'm Louis. Zayn's talked about you. Nice to meet you lad." Louis patted Harry on the shoulder. "Yeah I did, don't worry." He turned his attention to Zayn.

Zayn pulled out of the driveway and they went off to the park. He looked in the rear view mirror to find Louis with a big smirk painted on his face.  _What was he thinking of?_

"So, what do we plan on doing?" Louis asked to no one in particular.

"We're headed to play some football. Harry here has never played. Figured we could teach him a few things." Zayn answered.

Zayn pulled up to a parking spot across the street from the park and they all got out and headed over. Once they hit the park entrance, they walked over to an open space so they could play.

"Now alright. Harry, you stay here with me and Louis go down to the other side. We'll throw it to you. We're just gonna get the basics down, alright?" Zayn ordered to both of them.

"Yes, Sir!" Louis rolled his eyes and saluted to Zayn and sauntered off to the other side of the area. Louis threw Zayn the ball before heading off.

"So come here," Zayn directed to Harry.

Harry came close to Zayn and he pulled the boy to his chest, so Harry's back was to him. Zayn place the ball into Harry's right hand.

"So you're just going to place your fingers like this," Zayn showed Harry by placing the boy's fingers the proper way on the white lace of the ball.

"Now just place your arm back like this," He pulled Harry's arm backwards like a puppet. "Step forward one step and we're going to throw the ball." Zayn went through the motions with Harry and Harry let go of the ball and Zayn let go of Harry. They watched the ball go and drop a few feet in front of Louis. They saw Louis put up his thumbs as a good sign.

"I threw a football!" Harry's face lit up and smiled.

Zayn couldn't help but feel warm inside as he saw Harry be so happy and smile. He couldn't help but be happy himself that he was the reason for that. But he missed being close to the boy. He felt all fuzzy inside when he was holding Harry, and now the fuzzy feeling is fading while he's not close to him. But he still has that warm little feeling from seeing Harry smile.

"So what do you say we put your skills to the test and just play some catch with all three of us?" Zayn smiled at Harry.

"Yeah! I'm up for it!" Harry laughed and smiled enough to show off his dimples.

Zayn felt that warm feeling ignite in his stomach and it was spreading like wildfire through his body.

-

"I'll see you lads later! Nice meeting you Harry." Louis waved off as Zayn dropped him off.

As they pulled out of the driveway, Zayn caught Louis giving him a wide and playful smirk, and Zayn knew that was trouble.

Zayn turned his attention towards Harry, "So did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, I really did. Thanks Zayn." Harry blushed and gave him a small smile.

"You blush a lot," Zayn pointed out.

"Uh, I-I-I don't mean to," Harry looked away to the window.

"Hey don't be embarrassed." Zayn touched Harry's leg. "It's cute."

Zayn realized the situation and pulled his hand away and set it back on the wheel. He gave Harry a small smile so he wouldn't hurt his feelings too bad for his actions.

"You make me blush a lot," Harry admitted.

Zayn paused for a minute before replying, "I do?"

"Yeah," Harry whispered.

There was a silence for a few minutes before Zayn broke it. "We're here at your house."

Zayn pulled into the driveway and put his vehicle into the parking gear. He then turned to face Harry.

"Well, I hope you had fun today."

"I did. Thanks Zayn." Harry unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Not a problem. We should do it again. Sound fun?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah it does. Thank you really. I don't really get out much. Nobody really asks me to do these things or hangout. I had a lot of fun." Harry shied away from Zayn.

"Well I'll have to fix that won't I?" Zayn winked at Harry.

"Bye Zayn," Harry stepped out of the car.

"Goodnight Harry. I'll see you tomorrow." Zayn waved to the boy and put the vehicle back into the driving gear before heading off.

He felt good. Really good. He felt like this smile on his face would never go away. And he didn't know why.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he took it out to check it real quick.

**_Louis: So Harry was quite cute, wouldn't you say Zayn? I don't think I've ever seen you smile so big, not even when you see me, and I'm your best friend... ;)_ **

Zayn rolled his eyes and put his phone away. He'd have to deal with that later.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn has just become Harry's new babysitter. Zayn has seem to take a liking to Harry. The only catch is, Zayn is 17, Harry's only 12. ||UNDERAGE||

Chapter 10

"I'm gonna make you feel good Harry, real good." Zayn murmured in Harry's ear.

Harry's breathing started to pick up and he felt like he was going to burst. Sweat beads started to gather on his forehead and the ache in his pants.  _Oh the ache in his pants._

"Do it Zayn. Make me feel  _so_  good." Harry pleaded.

"You think it feels good when you do it yourself? Just imagine how good it's gonna feel when you have someone else do it for you. When  _I_  do it for you." Zayn smirked before he slowly snaked his hand into Harry's pants and grabbed his length.

Harry let out a loud gasp. Zayn slowly brought his hand up and down on Harry's shaft, to let Harry adjust to this new activity and feeling. Harry was in shock of what was happening, but he wanted more. This new feeling, it was  _intense._

"Faster Zayn, more, more." Harry begged and jerked his hips up more into Zayn's hand.

"Oh baby, you asked for it." A sly grin creeped onto Zayn's face as he picked up his speed.

The friction between Harry's cock and Zayn's hand was driving Harry  _insane_. He had never felt this much ecstasy before. He felt so  _good_. He couldn't get enough of Zayn's hand. Harry let out many loud moans and gasps and he felt like he had to pee.  _Oh shit, not now, don't pee_! But Harry recognized this feeling from before. He was going to come.

"Zayn," Harry breathed out. "Zayn, I-"

"Yes, baby, that's it. Let it all out," Zayn cheered as Harry looked down to see Zayn's hand was covered in his own cum.

"Let me clean you up, baby boy," Zayn smirked and he leaned his head down and started to lick up Harry's mess.

Harry felt Zayn's tongue lick his stomach and lap up the sticky substance that coated him. He then felt a wetness on his dick and he he looked down to see Zayn  _licking_  him.

"Damn boy, you taste delicious," Zayn moaned around his cock.

Harry felt that he was going to come again.

"I'm gonna suck you off, okay?" Zayn positioned himself so he hovered over the boy and he started to lower his head and place his mouth on Harry's cock.

Zayn's mouth was so close to him, he watched as Zayn was about to engulf his dick and -

~  
Harry was awakened by the knock at his door.

Harry shot straight up from his bed and panicked. He was breathing heavily and he had sweat dripping from his bed and a very big problem in his boxers.

"Harry," Zayn said from the other side of the door. "You up?"

 _How the hell was he going to fix this_? He looked down at his pants.

"Uhm, yeah," his voice cracked.

"I'm coming in, be decent." Zayn announced as he turned the door handle.

Harry panicked once again and covered himself up more with his covers. He couldn't help but blush a deep red when he saw Zayn walk in and he remembered his dream. That thought wasn't helping him any and he could feel himself get  _hard_  again.

"Harry, you okay?" Zayn asked with concern.

"Uhm, yeah," Harry nodded and grimaced a little in pain from his hard-on.

"You look like you're in pain..." Zayn asked skeptically.

"No, nope I'm fine. Neck is a little sore. Slept on it wrong." Harry laughed nervously.

"Scoot over." Zayn ordered to Harry.

Harry raised his eyebrow in confusion but did what he was told and scooted himself over on the bed, making sure to bring his blankets with him. Zayn laid down beside Harry and looked up at the ceiling.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Zayn asked the boy.

_Have you suck me off and fix my problem just like in my dream..._

He let out a gasp of shock at his dirty thought.

"You good?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah, I uhm, just, yeah, I'm good."

"You need to stop being so nervous around me. I'm not gonna eat you." Zayn chuckled.

 _No dirty thoughts Harry, no dirty thoughts_.

All those lessons with Liam on "dirty terms" didn't really help him because now he's become a full fledged pervert.

"We can just watch Netflix or something. I kind of just wanna stay in today," Harry answered Zayn's question.

"Alright then," Zayn turned over so he was facing Harry. "A lazy day. Sounds good to me."

Harry could feel Zayn's warm breath on his face and it was starting to drive him insane. He was starting to feel a bit light headed.

"Let me get dressed and I'll be downstairs." Harry tried to get Zayn out of the room.

Zayn didn't say anything for a minute and just stared into Harry's eyes. "Yeah, okay. Just come down when you're ready. I'll let you pick the first movie."

Zayn got up from the bed and left the room without a word, shutting the door behind him. Once Harry heard the door shut, he whipped off the blanket and shoved his hand down his boxers. He gripped his dick and tried to remember what Liam had told him to do when doing this. Just go up and down up and down with his hand.

He started off slow, with thoughts of Zayn, and then he slowly gained speed. Once he was going at a fast pace, he started whispering Zayn's name.

"Zayn, Zayn, Zayn, Zayn," he kept repeating over and over again.

He felt a tightness in his lower stomach and his whispering of Zayn's name got louder.

" _Zayn, Zayn, Zayn_ ,  _Zayn_." He spoke out loud as he came and left a mess in his pants and on his hand.

He opened his eyes and let out a loud sigh. He regained his breath and got up from his bed to go to his bathroom across the hall.

 _Boy did that feel good_.

-

"Took ya long enough, did it?" Zayn complained as Harry entered the living room with his hair wet from the shower and a pair of black sweatpants and a blue T-shirt.

"Sorry, I decided to take a shower. Didn't wanna smell." Harry apologized as he took a seat in his usual reclining chair.

"It's alright. I understand." Zayn winked as he sprawled himself out on the couch. "So I'm in the mood for a scary movie."

"Hey! I thought you said I get to pick out the first movie?" Harry pouted.

"Okay, you can pick the second movie. Promise." Zayn smiled and laughed at Harry.

"Does it have to be a scary movie?" Harry protested.

"Why? You scared of scary movies?"

"No." Harry answered quickly. He wasn't scared. He was  _terrified_.

"Hmm, let's see..." Zayn scrolled through some movies. "Texas Chainsaw Massacre. The newer version. That's a good one." Zayn clicked on that movie with the remote.

Harry gulped and grabbed the blanket on the chair's armrest. He covered himself with it and brought it up to his face.

"You'll be fine, Kid, don't worry." Zayn assured him as the movie started.

For about the first maybe thirty minutes of the movie, Harry was fine. He was a bit jumpy at some parts, but he covered his face with the blankets. But when the chainsaw guy came out, that's when Harry started to lose it.

He let out a few whimpers and a quiet scream and buried his face into the blanket and squeezed his eyes shut. He curled up into a ball on the chair and started rocking back and forth. His breathing started to pick up and Harry was not having fun watching this movie.

"Harry, calm down, it's alright." He heard Zayn's voice from the couch. "Come over here on the couch with me."

Harry quickly jumped up from his chair and took a few big bounds to the couch. Zayn's arms were open and Harry jumped into them.

"You're fine, it's not real," Zayn whispered soothing words into Harry's ear.

They were both lying down and Harry was cuddled into Zayn's chest with Zayn's arms around him. Harry felt comforted and he felt safe. Harry blocked out the sound from the television as much as he could, and he felt less panicked as he stayed in Zayn's arms. But he couldn't help but still feel scared.

"You want me to turn it off?" Zayn asked.

Harry simply nodded into Zayn's chest.

"Okay," Zayn murmured and grabbed the remote on the armrest his head was laying on to turn the movie off. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd get this scared."

Harry looked up at Zayn, "No, it's not your fault."

"What movie do  _you_  wanna watch?"

He thought for a minute. "Uhm, what about Scooby-Doo? The second movie. That one's my favorite."

And he also had a small crush on the guy who played Fred. But he wouldn't tell Zayn that.

"Okay," Zayn gave him a smile and searched for the movie.

Harry turned around in Zayn's arms so he was facing the television. Zayn still kept his grip on Harry and he wasn't complaining.

Sometime during the movie, around the time that Velma was getting a makeover from Daphne to go on her date, Harry felt himself starting to get a bit tired. Being in Zayn's arms and being so comfortable was making him a bit sleepy. A couple minutes later, he heard soft snoring and he craned his neck around and up to see Zayn's eyes closed and his mouth hanging open. He had fallen asleep.

 _So this is what a sleeping angel looks like_...

Harry turned himself around and payed attention to the movie a little while longer. His eyelids felt droopy and he was getting exhausted trying to keep them open. So Harry soon let his eyes win and let them shut. Harry soon fell asleep with Zayn's arms still wrapped around him and a huge smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only a dream ;)


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooh, a zarry vacation...

Chapter 11

Zayn turned around in his bed the next morning and was met with a body next to him. A smile crept on his face and a warm feeling developed inside of him as he wrapped his arms around the body and whispered out in his raspy morning voice, "Good morning, Harry."

The body shuffled around in his arms and he heard a voice say, "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Zayn but, I'm not Harry.

Zayn's eyes shot open and he rolled away from the body and ended up across the bed. "Louis?! What the hell man?!" Zayn shrieked.

"Thought I'd come cuddle with you on this fine morning," Louis winked at Zayn and kicked the covers off of himself. "So what do you wanna do today?"

"Sleep and get you the hell out of my house." Zayn grumbled.

"Really? Because I wanted to talk about  _Harry_." Louis nudged Zayn.

"Harry? What about Harry? Why Harry?" Zayn laughed nervously.

"At first when I wanted to, I was just kidding. You know, just trying to get under your skin after our play date the other night." Louis picked at his nail. "But now, after you cuddled with me and called me Harry, I'm a bit serious, because that wasn't normal."

"Don't know what there's to talk about," He protested.

"Zayn."

"What?"

"There's something going on."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Zayn there is too!" Louis shouted. "Now spill."

Zayn let out a deep sigh and faced towards Louis. "He's a cute kid."

Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I got that part. What's going on?"

"I don't know! I find him cute! I think he's adorable! The way he's so shy and he's always blushing around me. His eyes! They're so pretty I wanna stare into them forever! They're breathtaking. And his dimples! His  _dimples_. I wanna poke them! I wanna swim in them! His dimples are the cutest thing I've ever seen! He's the cutest thing I've ever seen! I get this fuzzy feeling when I'm around him and I get all warm inside. I wanna hold him and never let go. We were cuddling on the couch yesterday! I'm not the cuddly type Louis, and I offered for him to come on the couch with me because he was scared of the scary movie we were watching and then we fell asleep watching  _Scooby-Doo_. Louis! What's wrong with me? He's twelve!" Zayn cried out.

Louis just stared at him with a blank expression.

Zayn waited for him to say something. "Louis! Don't just do nothing! Say something!"

"I knew there was something about that kid that had some sort of effect on you the first day when you didn't text me."

"How?!" Zayn stared at him on disbelief.

"I just knew. Call it a 'mother's intuition'." Louis joked.

"What do I do, Louis? I'm so lost. I shouldn't be feeling this way. He's a twelve year old boy!"

"That is a bit odd. How am I going to explain that? My best friend is a creepy pedophile, he preys on the little boy he babysits." Louis answered.

"Shut up you ass! I am not!" Zayn punched him.

"Hide yo kids! Hide yo wife! No, really just hide your little boys. Zayn's out for the little D!" Louis howled into a fit of laughter.

"I'm gonna chop off  _your_  little D," Zayn threatened.

"Come on, I'm just kidding." Louis said in between laughs.

"I really don't know what to do. This is wrong. It's creepy." Zayn shook his head.

"He seems to like you. Always blushing around you, he's very shy. I think you've got the same effect on him."

Zayn stared blankly at the ceiling and paused at the mention of 'effect'.

"Zayn? Earth to Zayn? What's going on?" Louis questioned.

"I heard him getting himself off yesterday morning and he was moaning my name." Zayn groaned.

"What? Ha ha! You're serious?" Louis asked in shock.

Zayn nodded his head.

"This is golden! Oh my god! I'm crying!" Louis rolled over in laughter. He had tears rolling down his cheeks and his face had turned red.

Zayn shook his head and got up from his bed to pick some clothes from his dresser. He picked a pair of navy gym shorts and a white T-shirt. He grabbed his clothes to head off to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth.

Ten minutes later he had returned just to find Louis on the floor and he was still laughing.

"Really? You're still laughing?"

Louis attempted to regain his breath, "And you're not?"

"No," Zayn replied simply.

Louis' laughter had died down and he sat cross-legged on the floor. "I think you should go for it."

"Go for what?" Zayn asked confused.

"Harry. He's a cute kid."

"I don't know. I can't. It's weird." Zayn said.

"So who cares? He's a fun kid. He needs someone like you. I mean it's obvious you're infatuated with him and he's well, got the hots for you." Louis winked and laughed.

"I'll think. I really just think he's adorable. I've got Naya anyway. Speaking of which, I'm taking her out on Saturday." Zayn smiled.

"Naya? Really? What about Harry? Take Harry out." Louis pouted.

"I'm gonna ask her out." Zayn brushed off his shoulder and sat on his bed.

Louis sighed and shook his head, "Whatever you say bro. Look, just, if you're gonna be like this, confused and stuff. Well, maybe you should figure yourself out before you keep leading Harry on. You know all that cuddling and stuff. He seems to be into you. Don't break his little heart."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It'll be fine." Zayn assured.

Louis got up from the floor and walked towards the door. "Well I've gotta get home. Mom wants me to watch the kids today while she goes shopping." Louis opened the door. Before he walked out he turned back around, "Also, if Harry's got any cute friends, have them hit me up." Louis winked and once again went into a laughing fit.

Zayn sighed and laid back down on his bed. Louis' words ran through his head. What was he going to do?

-

"So, how's the job going?" Zayn's mom asked him later that night at dinner.

Zayn shrugged, "Eh, it's good."

"Really? Oh Zaynie, that's great!" Tricia exclaimed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this opportunity son. I'm very proud of you for taking it like a man." Yaser inputed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Fantastic." Zayn mumbled.

"How do you like little Harry?" His mom asked.

Zayn stiffened a little, "Yeah," Zayn cleared his throat, "He's cool. Cool kid."

"Oh lovely, Zayn! I'm so happy!" Tricia gushed.

"Yeah, Mom." Zayn finished his spaghetti.

Tricia coughed and looked over at Yaser, giving him a "look".

Yaser cleared his throat and looked at Zayn, "So uhm, Zayn. We have a proposal for you."

Zayn looked at his parents in confusion.

"So," Tricia started, "Next month your father and I are taking a week off of work and we're all going on a vacation to Florida. And we've both decided, you should bring Harry."

"Harry? Why?" Zayn asked.

"Just for fun. We think it'd be great. Just think of Harry as a little brother. It's absolutely cute!" She smiled.

"I'll think about it." Zayn offered.

"I've already talked to Anne about it, it's all set. We're going the second week of July. We'll be staying at the Florida Keys."

"I should've known," Zayn rolled his eyes.

"Well, glad we have that settled." Yaser interrupted. "I'm off to bed. Goodnight." Yaser got up from his seat and gave his wife a goodnight kiss before walking away to his room.

"I think you'll have fun, honey." Tricia smiled as she got up from her seat to take care of the table. She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Zayn."

Zayn finished his last bite of food and got up from his seat. "Night, Mom."

Zayn headed upstairs to his room and shucked off his clothes until he was left in his boxers. He got into his bed and crawled underneath the covers, getting all comfortable. He smiled as he thought of tomorrow and how he got to see Harry as he soon started to fall asleep. 


	12. 12

Chapter 12

"So what would you like to do today?" Zayn asked Harry as they sat down at the kitchen table that morning.

Zayn sat there with a cup of coffee between his hands as Harry sipped on his glass of orange juice.

"I dunno," Harry shrugged. "Whatever you wanna do."

"But I'm asking  _you_ what you wanna do." Zayn pointed at him.

"Well to be honest I wanna go back to bed." Harry sighed.

"Well then, let's go back to bed." Zayn agreed.

"We?" Harry questioned.

"You think I enjoy waking up at like seven in the morning to be here at eight? Well you're wrong. I'd prefer to go back to bed too." Zayn got up from his seat and grabbed Harry's hand as he pulled him from his seat.

"What're we doing?" Harry asked, confused.

"Going to bed." Zayn simply shrugged.

Harry trailed along after Zayn as he lead them both to Harry's room. Zayn opened the door to let them both in and shut the door behind him. Harry crawled into his bed and looked at Zayn in bewilderment as he watched Zayn take off his pants.

"U-u-uhm what, what are you doing?" Harry stuttered out.

"Taking my pants off so I can be comfortable." Zayn answered cooly.

"What's going on?"

"We're going back to bed, now shush." Zayn crawled into bed next to Harry and wrapped his arms around the kid.

"Z-Zayn what's going on here?" Harry was so confused.

Zayn nuzzled his nose into to back of Harry's neck, "Jus' wanna be close to you." Zayn murmured.

"W-what?" Harry was shocked at Zayn's words.  _What did he just say?_

"Let's play Twenty Questions." Zayn changed the subject.

"What's that?" Harry asked, not wanting to push the subject of what Zayn just said. He turned around so he was facing Zayn.

"You just ask questions about the other person. Just to get to know them more. It's fun," Zayn explained. "Would you like me to go first?"

"Yeah, I don't know what questions to ask," Harry answered shyly.

Zayn couldn't help but smile at Harry's shyness.  _He was just so damn adorable._

"Okay, what's your favorite color?" Zayn started off.

"Blue." Harry answered. "It's simple. I like simple."

"Interesting. Now you ask me one."

"Hmm," Harry thought. "Favorite food?"

Zayn thought for a minute, "I'd probably have to say, chicken Alfredo. Or really just any kind of pasta."

Zayn pondered for a minute on what his next question should be. "How did you and Liam become friends?"

Harry's face brightened up a bit at the mention of Liam. "We've been friends ever since third grade. A lot of kids would bully me just because I was shy and stuff. Liam would always stick up for me and well, we became friends from that. He's my only friend." Harry removed his eyes away from Zayn's face and looked down.

Zayn could see the sadness in Harry's eyes as he said Liam was his only friend. He felt his heart tug at him like it was about to break.

"Hey, look at me," Zayn brought his hand up to Harry's chin and moved it up so he was looking at him. "Now you have two friends alright? You got me and Liam. Hell, Louis likes you too. You've got three friends now." Zayn smiled at the boy.

A blush was beginning to creep up on Harry's face as Zayn said those words. "Thanks Zayn." Harry smiled.

"Okay, now it's your turn to ask me." Zayn told him.

"How did you and Louis become friends?"

Zayn couldn't help but laugh, "Louis and I have been best friends ever since I can remember. It's one of those friendships where you don't even remember how you became friends, just one day it happened. I have other friends that I hang out with from time to time, but Louis, Louis is my best fucking friend. He's going to be my best man at my wedding, he's my partner in crime. To be honest, we're inseparable. For a while, people at school thought we were dating because we were so far up each other's ass. Well, we still are. But I love that boy to death. Sometimes, and by that I mean all the time, I want to strangle that kid to death, but I love him. I don't know where my life would be without him." Zayn smiled.

"That's sweet." Harry cooed.

Zayn lightly slapped Harry's cheek, "Shut it, Haz."

"Haz?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, Haz. It's gonna be my nickname for you." Zayn shrugged.

"Okay... _Zaynie,_ " Harry giggled.

Just as Zayn was about to gag at Harry for coming up with that nickname for him, he stopped. Harry was giggling and Zayn swore right then and there that was the cutest thing he's ever heard. And just the way Harry had said the nickname, he just couldn't be mad at the kid.

"Fine, we've established nicknames. No more of that." Zayn made a disgusted face.

Harry yawned, "Can we go back to bed now?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm tired." Zayn yawned as well.

Harry snuggled into Zayn's chest more and Zayn pulled the covers over them.

"Night, Haz."

"Night, Zaynie."

-

"What do you want for dinner?" Zayn asked Harry as he rummaged through the cupboards looking for food.

"I don't know. Anything you want. You're the chef." Harry hopped up onto the counter as he watched Zayn search.

"Well, how about macaroni and cheese? That's easy enough." Zayn pulled out two boxes of the food item.

"Sure, fine with me." Harry agreed.

"Macaroni and cheese it is then," Zayn went on another search for a pot and a strainer.

~

"Zayn, the noodles are still hard." Harry complained as he attempted to eat the food.

Zayn sighed and dropped his fork into his bowl, "This is why we stick to take-out or pizza."

"Well, you attempted. I wasn't even that hungry anyway." Harry smiled at Zayn to make him feel better.

"You're just saying that," Zayn pouted.

"No, really, I wasn't it's fine." Harry assured him.

Zayn sighed once more and got up from his seat. "Wanna help me do the dishes?"

"Sure, but there's only our two bowls and our cups from earlier. Mom can get those." Harry said.

"We're doing them, so get over here." Zayn ordered.

"Okay, Zaynie." Harry laughed at the name.

Zayn simply rolled his eyes and started washing the few dishes in the sink. " I wash, you dry."

As Zayn poured in more soap and saw the bubbles double in number, he got an idea. He put down the dish and grabbed a handful of bubbles and smothered them right onto Harry's face.

This took Harry by surprise and he spat out suds from his mouth. "Zayn! What the heck?!" He shrieked.

Zayn howled with laughter at how funny he was. "You've got some bubble on your face!"

Harry watched as Zayn stood there and left. He got an idea of his own and grabbed the sink hose and started spraying Zayn with the water. "Ha! What now, Zaynie?"

Once Harry stopped, Zayn was drenched from head to toe. "Oh, little  _Hazza Bear_  you shouldn't have done that." Zayn warned with an evil glint in his eye. He quickly grabbed the bottle of soap in one hand and the sink hose in the other and sprayed Harry with both. "Take that!"

Harry screeched with laughter as Zayn attacked him and they were soon in a full out war. Water was sprayed everywhere, bubbles were flying across the room and both boys were absolutely soaked.

But the boys were soon interrupted.

"What in the world is going on here?"

Both boys dropped what they had, Zayn the bottle of soap and Harry the sink hose.

"Uhm, hi Mom. We're doing dishes." Harry smiled sweetly at his mother.

"I see that you are..." She looked around the room.

"I'm so sorry, Anne. We'll clean this up right away." Zayn quickly apologized. He didn't mean for it to go this far.

Anne simply laughed. "Well, you cleaned my kitchen, something I've been meaning to do for ages. Just dry things up in here and everything will be fine." She let out a light chuckle and headed upstairs to her room.

Harry headed out of the kitchen and came back with towels. He handed two to Zayn and kept two for himself.

"You started all of this," Harry mumbled as he sent Zayn a smile and Zayn just laughed back and whipped him with his towel.

-

"At least we're clean," Harry pointed out as he was saying goodbye to Zayn at the door.

"Saves me from showering tonight. In a way, think of it as us showering together." Zayn winked at Harry.

Harry looked down and blushed a very deep red.

"Well I should be heading home. Today was fun though. I'll see you Friday." Zayn patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I had fun too. We should do it again sometime." Harry smiled shyly.

Zayn smiled at Harry's cuteness. "I'm going to head home now.

Harry returned the smile but then blushed again. "Uhm, Zayn?"

Zayn gave Harry a look of worry, "Yeah?"

"Can I uh, get your number?"

Zayn grinned, "Yeah of course you can." He grabbed his phone out. "Put your number in my phone and I'll text you so you get mine."

Zayn handed the phone to Harry and the boy started typing away. He handed the phone back to Zayn.

"There. Now we got it. I'll see ya Harry."

"See you Friday."

Zayn waved and headed to his car. He stopped for a minute before turning around and smiling at Harry.

"Night, Haz."

Harry blushed and smiled back, "Night, Zaynie."


	13. 13

Chapter 13

"Harry, faster!" Zayn yelled back at Harry who was about a half a block behind him.

The two had decided to go for a run that morning. Well  _Zayn_ had decided and Harry's too far up Zayn's ass already that he just does whatever Zayn wants and tells him. But right now, Harry's thinking that he needs to stop being such a push over.

"Zayn, I can't b-breathe.  _Literally._ " Harry wheezed out.

Harry was definitely  _not_ an avid runner. He can't remember the last time he went faster than a walk. It took him and Zayn an hour and a half to find Harry himself some sort of running shoe.

Harry stopped running and hunched himself over with his hands resting on his knees. "One minute," he breathed out, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

At this point, Zayn had ran back to Harry to check on him. "You okay? You're breathing pretty hard..."

Harry looked up at Zayn, "Yeah perfectly fine. Could run two more blocks." He rasped out. He was really being sarcastic. In reality, if he took two more steps he was going to topple over and just die. He felt like his lungs were going to collapse. His throat felt a bit tight and he was starting to become dizzy. "I need to sit down for uh, a uh minute."

"Harry, are you okay? You don't look good at all," Zayn worried.

Harry simply just dropped himself onto the ground and tried to focus on his breathing. But the more he seemed to breathe harder, the more his lungs felt like they were going to stop working, and the tightness in his throat was even worse. It was getting harder to breathe.

Then it hit him  _why_ he doesn't ever run.

"Z-Zayn I forgot, my a-a-asthma," Harry choked out.

Zayn's face flushed and he froze. "Shit Harry!"

"Zayn, I can't run back, it  _hurts_!" Harry cried.

Zayn panicked. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know Harry had asthma or he would've never left the house. He looked back down at Harry. He knelt down next to the boy, "Get in my arms."

Harry looked at Zayn with wide eyes, "What?" Harry whispered barely in audibly, his breathing was taking over.

"Get in my fucking arms, Harry!" Zayn snapped.

Harry did his best to sit up so he could get into Zayn's arms, but he felt so weak he couldn't get up. So Zayn slid his arms under Harry's butt and behind his back and he started walking as fast as he could, careful not to cause too much movement to make Harry uncomfortable.

" _I'm so sorry Harry, I'm so sorry Harry,_ " Zayn whispered and repeated the whole way home.

Harry's face was becoming pale and his breaths were coming out in light rasps. He could feel Harry slightly shaking in his arms.

"We're almost home baby, you're going to be okay," Zayn whispered to the boy in his arms.

Once Zayn saw the house in sight, he picked his speed up to a jog and made it there as fast as he could. Once he reached the front door, he adjusted Harry so he was able to hold him with one arm and the kid was facing behind his shoulder and bolted through the door once it was open. He raced to the kitchen and placed Harry on the counter so he was sitting up.

He looked Harry in the eyes, "Now Haz, I need you to tell me where your inhaler is okay?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. So he tried again and whispered, "Bathroom cabinet."

Zayn turned and sprinted up the stairs taking two at a time and rushed to the bathroom. He grabbed the cabinet doors and flung them open, and rummaged through all the contents inside.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Zayn mumbled.

After throwing everything out he found what he was looking for and sprinted back down to Harry. He made it back to Harry and lifted the inhaler up to Harry's mouth.

"Open and breathe okay, Haz? You're going to be okay." Zayn tried to hold back his tears.  _How could he have been so careless? If anything bad happens it's his fault. He can't have anything happen to his Haz..._

Harry opened and Zayn inserted the inhaler. Harry breathed in and Zayn pumped the inhaler. After a few pumps, Harry started coughing and pushed the inhaler away. Harry sucked in a few breaths and stayed still for a minute.

"Harry?" Zayn said his name lightly.

"I'm okay now," Harry smiled at him.

"Jesus fucking Christ,  _Harry._ " Zayn stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Harry taking him over in a hug. "You scared the shit out of me," He nuzzled his nose into Harry's curls.

"I'm sorry," Harry replied back as he returned the hug and nudged his face into Zayn's chest. "I forgot."

Zayn loosened his grip on Harry and stepped back to look at him, "You forgot you had asthma?" Zayn asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Harry looked down away from Zayn's gaze.

"Harry, how the fuck do you forget you have asthma?"

"I just, I don't know, because I don't go out enough and be active enough so I get an attack to remember I have it."

Zayn shook his head in disbelief, "How could you be so fucking careless? You didn't say a word to me about having asthma and we went for a fucking run. If I would've known, we wouldn't have went and you wouldn't have almost fucking died. Are you fucking stupid or what?" Zayn snapped.

Harry looked at Zayn with tears in his eyes, "I didn't mean to Zayn! It wasn't my fault!"

"Well it's not my fault you're fucking stupid now is it?" Zayn sneered.

Harry felt like he was being punched in the heart. He tried holding back the sobs deep in his throat from escaping and the tears from his eyes. The tears won and escaped from his eyes and he jumped off the counter passed Zayn, running up to his room. Once he shut and locked the door behind him, he fell onto his bed and buried himself underneath his covers. He put a pillow over his face and let the sobs out, muffled by the pillow.

-

Zayn felt like shit. It'd been three hours since he'd yelled at Harry and he's still up in his room. He couldn't believe he just snapped at the boy like that. God, he was such a horrible person. Harry had just had an asthma attack and he yelled at him and called him stupid.  _He's_  the stupid one. The way he'd seen Harry cry, someone might has well have punched him repeatedly in the face and kicked him until he was bruised. That amount of pain wouldn't have amounted to the pain he felt seeing Harry cry. And the fact that  _he_ was the reason for those tears made it a million times worse.

But he can't just sit around here anymore. He needs to see Harry, he needs to apologize, to hold him, he needs to fix the mess he's made. He got himself up off the couch and headed towards the stairs. When he reached Harry's door, he knocked lightly on his door. He didn't receive an answer.

"Harry, please open up, I'm so sorry. I need to see you."

No answer.

Zayn knocked again, "Harry please," he begged.

"Go away," Harry answered.

"No, Haz, please open up, I need to talk to you. I'm so fucking sorry, Haz, please open the door." He begged once more.

Still nothing from the other side. Zayn sighed and sat down on the floor with his back up against the door.

He waited. Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes. He didn't care how long it was, he was going to wait another thirty minutes if he had to. As he waited, he felt himself starting to get a bit sleepy.

He heard a slight jingling sound of metal and the turning of a door knob. He then heard a loud thud and then a pain in his back and the back of his head.

"What're you doing on the floor?" Harry asked him.

"Uhm, nothing. I was waiting." Zayn sat up and brushed himself off.

Harry didn't look at Zayn, he just went back to his bed.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, please forgive me." Zayn knelt down by Harry's bed side.

"I'm too stupid, remember?"

"No Haz, you're not, I'm the stupid one. Okay, I'm so sorry. I was freaking out because I was so careless and I'm your babysitter. I should know these things. I took it out on you and I'm so sorry baby." Zayn apologized.

"That's the second time you've called me 'baby'." Harry interjected.

Zayn's face heated up. "Uhm, uh, well, uh, well, it was kind of just an in the moment thing, I guess."

Harry smiled a little, "I like your nicknames."

Zayn smiled and decided to ignore the awkward moment, "I thought I was going to lose you. It scared me and I'm sorry I took it out on you. You're not stupid and never ever believe you are. I'm an asshole and I'm the stupid one. I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry looked down at Zayn's hand laying on the bed and lightly caressed it. "It's okay, I forgive you."

"You do?" Zayn smiled.

"I do."

Zayn got up and layed down next to Harry and gave him another hug, "I'm so sorry Haz."

Harry smiled into Zayn's chest, "I know you are Zee."

-  
When Anne had gotten home that night, Zayn had explained to her what had happened that day. Excluding his and Harry's episode.

"I can't believe I was so careless and didn't say anything. It's just he rarely ever has one because he doesn't usually go out and his asthma was so mild, we never really worried about it." Anne shook her head. "I can't believe myself right now. I am so sorry I didn't tell you, and I'm so sorry you had to deal with that. But thank you so much for taking care of him. Most people would've just freaked out and made the situation worse."

"I should've called you when it happened but it slipped my mind and I was just trying to focus on him, so that's my bad." Zayn apologized.

"Just as long as he's okay, that's all I'm worried about. Thank you so much Zayn, you're truly amazing."

"Not a problem. But I should be heading out. I have a date tomorrow and I should get some sleep for it." Zayn grabbed his keys.

"Of course. See you Monday morning and once again thank you so much." Anne thanked him once more.

Zayn waved a goodbye to Anne and left the house. He thought about how today was such an eventful day and how he also had another one ahead of him tomorrow and got in his car and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't research asthma attacks because this idea came as I was writing. I was having a bit of writer's block. But since Harry has asthma in reality, I figured it could work.


	14. 14

Chapter 14

He didn't know what to wear. He's been throwing around shirts, pants, socks, everything in his closet to try to figure out what he was going to wear tonight. But he had come up with nothing. He had an hour and a half before he had to leave to go pick up Naya and he was freaking.

Zayn picked up his phone from his nightstand and called his best friend because he was in need of someone's help.

_"Hello?"_

"Louis! Buddy, I need you! Get your ass over here now!" Zayn cried into the phone.

_"Jeez Louise, calm yourself. What's your problem?"_

"I have to pick up Naya in less than two hours and I don't know what to wear!"

He heard Louis laugh over the phone, " _Do you not understand how gay you sound right now?"_

"Louis!"

_"Sorry, jeez, yeah, be over there in ten."_

Louis hung up and Zayn threw his phone down and began rummaging through his closet.

-

"Let's find the princess something to wear on his date with the Queen of Slutville," Louis remarked as he entered Zayn's room.

"Shut it, Tomlinson." Zayn glared at his friend.

"Sorry," Louis mumbled. "Now let's see..." Louis started filing through the very little amount of clothes still left on hangers. "Here," Louis tossed a shirt onto his bed. "You might want some pants as well." Louis tossed them at Zayn. "Although with who you're going on a date with, you probably won't be needing them."

"I'm going to slap your mouth, Louis. Stop trash talking her, you ass." Zayn snapped.

He looked at the outfit that Louis picked out, black slacks with a simple white dress shirt.

Louis looked at Zayn, "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"I hate you." Zayn stuck his tongue out at him. Grabbing the clothes, he ran to the bathroom to change. He quickly brushed his teeth, shaved his scruff that was starting to get out of hand, and gelled his hair into a quiff. He searched through a bathroom cabinet filled with his father's cologne collection and sprayed himself with some expensive cologne with a French name that he couldn't pronounce. Looking himself over, he was quite satisfied with his appearance. If he said so himself, he looked very handsome and if he were asking himself out, he'd for sure say yes.

Heading back to his room, he ignored Louis laying on the bed and found some dress socks in his drawer.

"You really doing this?" Louis asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I am and I'd appreciate if you'd support me. I really like her Lou, and I want her."

"Yes, and also every other guy in this town you meet wants and has gotten her. I don't know why you're doing this, you know it's not going to last. She's going to cheat on you, man."

Zayn was starting to get pissed off, "Fucking shut your mouth, Louis! Stay the fuck outta my business! Sure, she's had a few boyfriends, but I've also had a few girlfriends. I'm asking her out whether you approve or not, I don't give a fuck."

"But what about Harry? Zayn, he adores you and you aren't so subtle about your feelings when it comes to him either. Let me remind you of that moment where you moaned his name out in bed when you thought I was with you and not him. Forget about Naya, go for Harry." Louis begged.

"Harry's a fucking child! He's nothing. He's a baby, and there's nothing there. Jesus Christ, Louis get over it. If you like him so much, you go date him! And while you're at it, get the hell out of my house, I'm leaving for my date." Zayn fumed and put on his dress shoes.

"Fine then. But when you get your heartbroken by her, don't come crying to me, because you're just going to cry more when I say 'I told you so'." Louis shot back and walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Zayn started to run after him, but stopped himself. He was pissed off and needed to let his anger out so he kicked his wall, leaving a dent in the dry wall. Leaving his room he headed downstairs to grab his keys and leave. He passed him mother and father in the living room as he walked past.

"Where are you going Zayn?" His mother asked him.

"My date with Naya," he replied.

"Well have fun and stay safe! Don't stay out too late, please."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled and walked out the front door.

Getting into his car and turning it on, he sped out of the driveway and headed off to his girlfriend-to-be's house.

-

"This place is lovely," Naya commented as the couple walked into the restaurant.

Zayn had reserved them a dinner date at the most expensive restaurant he could afford, Olive Garden. He didn't think it was too cheap of a date, so he thought he was doing good.

"Glad you like it." Zayn smiled at her.

They walked up to a lady waiting at the front podium to get their seats.

"Name please?" The lady asked in a cheery voice as they stepped up.

"Malik."

"Table for two? Right this way." The lady grabbed two menus and led them to a room in the back, secluded from the rest of the restaurant.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly, have a great night." The hostess walked away leaving them alone.

Now that they were alone, Zayn was a bit nervous. This was a make it or break it situation. If Zayn didn't make this a great date, he was going to receive a no when he asked her 'the question'.

"So what do you think you'll get?" Zayn asked her.

_Okay, Zayn, that was extremely lame. Step up your game, you've hung out before, there's just a lot more pressure on this than normal. Suck it up and be a man._

"Not sure, there's a lot of carbs in pasta. Not really fantastic for my figure. Maybe I'll just go with chicken," Naya sighed.

"Oh," Zayn rubbed his neck. "I didn't know you were on some sort of diet without carbs, I would've picked somewhere else."

"No it's fine. It'll do. You didn't ask where I wanted to go, had to stick to your 'surprise charade' so I figured I'd let you be." She shrugged.

Naya acted like this all of the time, so he could put up with her attitude. But it was making him really nervous because if he didn't do this right then she was going to reject him.

Before Zayn could say anything the waitress came to their table. "Hi, my name is Denise, I'll be your waitress. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water, with lemon squeezed into it and one hanging on the side." Naya told her without looking up from the menu.

"I'll just take Pepsi, thank you." Zayn gave her an apologizing smile.

"Okay, I'll bring those right out. Are you ready to order?" Denise asked.

"I'll have the grilled chicken Alfredo, but with gluten-free spaghetti noodles and  _very_ light on the sauce. I will send it back if needed." Naya closed her menu and shoved it at the waitress.

Zayn looked down at his menu in embarrassment at the way Naya was behaving.

"Uhm, I'll just have the Alfredo with shrimp." Zayn handed the waitress back his menu.

Denise finished scribbling down the order and sighed, "I'll be right back with your drinks."

"So, how has your week been? We haven't been able to hang out in a while." Zayn tried to start a conversation with her.

Zayn and Naya never really have had a full on conversation in person. Most of the time when they hung out it was just a long make-out session. And a few other things that weren't exactly 'dinner table talk'.

Naya kept typing away at her phone, ignoring Zayn for the time being. She stopped typing for a minute and looked up at Zayn, "It was fine I suppose." And rolled her eyes and went back to typing.

The waitress had come back with their drinks and headed back away from the table.

Zayn figured that if he wanted something else besides silence, he'd have to talk.

"Well I've been busy babysitting. Ya know, that boy Harry I've mentioned?" Zayn tried to get something out of her.

"Yeah, sure." Naya set her phone down and set her elbows onto the table, picking at her cuticles. "I need a manicure soon."

"Well, anyway, I've been watching him. The other day we started a water fight while doing the dishes and it was so much fun and we were completely soaked and Harry's just completely adorable when he's all giggly and his dimples started showing when he smiled and it made my heart melt and th-"

"Do you not understand how fucking gay this sounds, Zayn?" Naya interrupted him. "And to be truly honest,  _I don't care_ about your little daycare you're running or this little boy you speak of. Kids are a waste of space, stop talking about them."

Zayn stopped talking and just pulled out his phone and started playing Candy Crush while he waited for their food.

~  
Their food arrived shortly after and the rest of their date was spent in silence. The waitress came back to ask about dessert, but Naya refused since everything was all fattening to her. So the two got up and left, Zayn throwing a ten dollar bill on the table as a tip, feeling bad since the waitress had to deal with Naya. They walked up to the front counter so Zayn could pay.

"Give me the keys." Naya held her hand out.

Zayn grabbed the keys from his pocket and gave them to her without a word. Naya spun on her heels and left to the car. Zayn paid the bill and followed after Naya shortly after. He got to the car and saw that Naya was in there, keys already into the ignition.

"Hurry and take me home, now." Naya snapped at him.

"I thought we could go for a walk or something in the park after dinner," Zayn protested.

"Does it look like I'm dressed to go for a walk? No I'm not. Take me fucking home, Zayn." She ordered.

"Okay, as you wish." Zayn sighed and started the car and left the parking lot.

-

They'd finally reached Naya's house and the car ride was spent in silence just like most of dinner.

Naya got out and Zayn shut the car off and got out as well.

Naya turned back to look at him, "What are you doing?"

"Walking you to your door."

"I suppose." She rolled her eyes and walked to her door.

Zayn followed behind and met her at the door.

"I hope you had a goodnight." Zayn smiled.

"It was great, now can we hurry this up? It's cold." Naya answered impatiently.

"Uhm, yeah, I just have one question." Zayn kicked at the ground nervously.

"Spit it out, Zayn." Naya huffed.

"Will you be my, girlfriend?" Zayn asked quickly, waiting nervously for her response.

Naya stared at him for a minute. It was making Zayn squirm in his place.

"If I say yes will you leave?" Naya asked rudely.

"Well, I want you to say yes because yo-"

"Yes," Naya answered and turned to open her front door. She walked inside and without another glance back, shut the door in Zayn's face. Zayn was left dumbfounded and turned to head back to his car. Once he got in, he hit his head on the steering wheel, letting out a loud sigh.

"That went terribly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no way saying that Naya Rivera (who is playing herself in this fic) is anything like this in real life. I absolutely adore Naya myself, she is queen. Her attitude is just for story purposes.


	15. 15

Chapter 15

"I want pancakes, eggs and sausage." Harry whined.

"Why can't you just have cereal?" Zayn argued as they stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"Because I don't want cereal. I'm in the mood for pancakes." Harry pouted and crossed his arms.

"Well I'm not in the mood to be here, so suck it up. Eat cereal." Zayn spat back and walked past Harry, bumping past him.

Harry would be lying if he said that didn't sting a little.

Harry uncrossed his arms and spun around on his heels to follow Zayn into the living room.

"And why aren't you in the mood to be here?" Harry asked Zayn, trying not to make the hurt in his voice noticeable.

Zayn sat down on the couch and looked at Harry. He knew Harry liked him and he didn't want to tell him that he went on a date and now has a girlfriend, and his girlfriend is a moody bitch but still dates her anyway. No, he wanted to keep this to himself. He didn't want to hurt Harry and tell him that. He really likes Harry, but he really likes Naya. But it wouldn't be normal for him to date Harry, or make his interest in him noticeable. He doesn't even know what he feels for Harry, he just knows it's something. The acceptable thing to do is to date Naya. But that doesn't mean he can't keep Harry on the side.

"I'm just, tired. Getting up early is taking a toll on me." Zayn lied.

Harry sat down next to Zayn, "How's it going with Naya?"

Zayn tensed up at the mention of her from Harry's mouth, "Uhm, fine. She's fine I suppose."

"So are you two, uh, dating, yet?" Harry asked nervously.

"Nope. But how's it going with Dianna? Any luck with her?" Zayn changed the subject.

Harry paused for a second. "Yeah, it's going well. We're hanging out this weekend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm probably going to go over to her house." Harry shrugged.

"Oh, I see. What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm not sure. Probably just go to a park or something. I've uh, never been on a date or uhm, hung out with anyone." Harry admitted nervously.

"I'll take you on a date." Zayn blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Me?" Harry pointed to himself.

"Well, yeah," Zayn scratched at his neck. "I mean not like a  _date_ date, but just to show you what one is like. If you want to that is."

"Yeah...sure. That'd be...cool." Harry blushed and looked down at his fingers.

"Stop blushing," Zayn smiled and poked at Harry's cheek. "How about Thursday night? And then you can stay at my house."

"Like a sleepover? At your house?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Yeah, sure. Except you won't be sleeping over at Dianna's. You hear me?" He gave Harry a stern look.

He didn't want things to go that far between Harry and this girl just yet. To be honest, he thought Harry was just making this girl up. He didn't think Harry was actually serious about her.

"Why not?" Harry questioned to Zayn. He had a mischievous glint in his eye has he stared at Zayn.

"Well, because, your parents would never let you." He shoulder bumped Harry's shoulder.

"Well what if I said I was staying at yours and stayed at hers instead?"

"Then I'd blow your cover and say that you weren't at mine. And where did this new, sassy side of Harry come from? I like it." Zayn winked at the younger.

"Do you?" Harry asked in all seriousness.

"It shows a more confident you." Zayn answered truthfully. Zayn was going to hell for thinking this, but in a way it sort of turned him on. But he'd never let Harry know that.

Harry scooted over closer to Zayn and leaned his head on Zayn's shoulder. Looking up to Zayn's face with his green eyes, he gave Zayn a cute puppy dog face, green eyes big and wide, "Can I get my pancakes now?"

As much as Zayn wanted to, he couldn't deny that face. If Harry asked Zayn to rob a bank with him with that face, Zayn wouldn't be able to say no.

Zayn sighed and nudged Harry off his shoulder and got up, "Fine. But you're helping me."

-

"How'd it go with Harry today?" His mom asked him once he got home.

"Great. Hey, can he stay over Thursday night?" Zayn asked as he rummaged through the fridge for a can of pop.

"Yeah of course he can! Oh I'm so excited for this, Zayn!" His mom smiled.

"Calm down Mother, yeesh. I'm going upstairs." Zayn grabbed a can of  _Pepsi_ and walked towards the steps to the upstairs. Getting into his room he set his pop onto his nightstand and took off his jeans and pulled off his shirt. Walking over to the dresser, he pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and put those on, then jumped into his bed underneath the covers.

He really didn't know how he was going to keep him dating Naya a secret to Harry. But then he thought it couldn't be that hard. Harry didn't talk to anyone, especially not anyone Zayn knows. Harry wouldn't hear anything. He could easily keep it from Harry unless he himself said anything. He felt bad from keeping it from Harry but he didn't want the boy to be heartbroken. That would kill him. He just didn't want to tell Harry. What Harry didn't know wouldn't kill him, right?

Just as Zayn was about to go to bed, his phone buzzed. He checked to see what it was. He had a text message.

**_Harry: Zayn :((_ **

He didn't know what Harry could possibly want at this hour.

**_Zayn: Harry?_ **

**_Harry: you didn't tell me goodnight :(_ **

Harry had fallen asleep by the time Anne had gotten home and didn't wake up before Zayn had left.

**_Zayn: I'm sorry babe, you fell asleep by the time I'd left_ **

**_Zayn: goodnight Hazza xx :*_ **

**_Harry: goodnight Zaynie :) :*_ **

Zayn fell asleep with a smile on his face that night.


	16. 16

Chapter 16

**_Zayn: I'm taking Harry on a date_ **

**_Louis: what??_ **

**_Zayn: just come over please?_ **

**_Louis: thought you were pissed off at me?_ **

**_Zayn: get. over. here._ **

Zayn locked his phone and set it down onto his nightstand. He sighed and fell onto his back on his bed. He was taking Harry out tomorrow and he didn't know where to take him. This was Harry's first date and Zayn wanted to make it special for him. He wanted to make it better than his last shitty date. He rolled over onto his stomach and sighed impatiently. Louis needed to get his ass over here quick.

Hearing loud, obnoxious foot stomps coming up his stairs, his bedroom door swung open, revealing Louis.

"You called?"

"Yes, finally. Sit." Zayn motioned towards himself on his bed.

"You're taking Harry out?" Louis asked curiously.

"Yeah. We were talking yesterday and he mentioned he's never been on a date. So me being my stupid self, offered to take him on a date. Tomorrow." Zayn explained very slowly.

"So you're taking Harry out on a date," Louis paused, "While you're still with Naya?"

"Does it fucking matter Louis? We're talking about Harry, not my relationship with Naya. Harry is the matter at hand. I want his first date to be special, so we're going to sit here until we figure something out." Zayn fumed.

"Maybe it'd be more special if you took him out on a date when you're not dating someone else..."

"Louis, don't make me kick your ass and shove you out! Just shut your smart ass mouth up for once and help me!" Zayn knocked Louis upside the head.

Louis was silent for a minute and peered over at Zayn. "Sorry, I'm sorry. Let's think about Harry." Louis apologized softly.

Zayn huffed and got up off the bed. "Okay, so, ideas," he started pacing back and forth the length of his bedroom. "I was thinking maybe a nice dinner at some restaurant. Not sure what restaurant yet, but then I started thinking about dress code. Do we make it casual like nice dress shirt and slacks? Or maybe a tux-"

"Zayn buddy, slow down." Louis interjected. "You have to keep in mind, he's twelve. Not twenty-one. Hell, you're not even twenty-one." Louis stood up and started pacing around Zayn. "You need to not think so hard. What kid is going to want to wear a tux? Think Harry. This is his first date. He doesn't get out much. He's also twelve." Louis stopped pacing circles and shoved Zayn down onto the bed, starting to pace the bedroom. "You need to make it something fun. But Harry seems like a very simple kid. So simple, but fun..." Louis started tapping his chin in deep thought.

"What about an amusement park? I could take him up to Cedar Point?" Zayn threw in an idea.

Louis paused before speaking, "Harry doesn't seem like the roller coaster type." He kept pacing.

Zayn watched as Louis kept walking back and forth. Watching him was starting to get him very dizzy. After a few minutes of silence, Louis shouted, startling Zayn.

"I got it!" Louis threw his hands up. "A picnic. Take him on a picnic."

"Picnic?" Zayn looked at his best friend dumbfounded-ly.

"Yes. It's simple, just as the dinner part, and then the rest of the day you can plan something. Take a nice stroll, get ice cream, something. Take him to a park, make-out in a slide or something. Then you've got the fun part covered." Louis shrugged.

"Scratching off the last part..." Zayn rolled his eyes, "That's actually not a bad idea."

"Trust me I know, I'm the one who came up with it." Louis stopped his pacing and turned to Zayn's closet. "Now that we have that covered, let's find you something to wear..."

-

"So where's he taking you?" Liam asked Harry as he laid on Harry's bedroom floor, throwing a basketball in the air.

"I'm not sure, he never told me." Harry shrugged.

"You gonna make-out with him afterwards?"

Harry choked on his own spit, " _Liam!_ "

"What?" Liam asked innocently. "You like the dude. You just need to go for it, Harry. Be a man."

Harry shook his head, "It's not that easy, Liam. First off, he's talking to some girl. Naya I think her name is. And second, he makes me so nervous. If I were to kiss him, I'd freeze up and look like an idiot."

"Harry, you don't even know how to kiss. So don't make the first move." Liam stopped tossing the basketball. "Harold, we need to man you up before tomorrow."

"We need to, what?"

Liam got himself up off the floor and plopped onto the bed, sitting criss-cross. "You're entering Liam Payne's Man Up Boot Camp. By the end of this training session, you will have learned how to kiss, be confident and show off your skills to any babysitter you come across." Liam announced in a deep mocking TV announcer's voice like off of  _The Price Is Right._

"Liam, you are ridiculous. And that name you just came up with is even more ridiculous." Harry rolled his eyes at Liam.

"Come  _on,_ Harry. Do you wanna impress Zayn or not? What if you do happen to kiss? You don't want to have him leave you in the middle of the date, disgusted at the thought of your kissing skills. He's been with much more experienced kissers, you need to step up your game."

"Well gee, Liam, thanks for boosting up my confidence. You're real shit at this boot camp instructing." Harry complimented sarcastically.

"Harold, shut up and let me finish."

"Don't call me Harold!

"Okay, cutie pie," Liam giggled and pinched Harry's cheeks.

Harry slapped his best friend's hands away and grimaced, "You're so annoying.

Liam hopped off the bed and stood up straight in front of the bed. "First lesson, kissing."

"Wait a minute!" Harry interrupted. "How do you know so much about kissing? You've never kissed anyone."

"Niall has given me a few pointers." Liam shrugged as he continued. "Close your eyes when you're going in, it looks creepy if you keep them open."

"Absolutely ridiculous," Harry mumbled.

Liam stopped for a minute and looked at Harry with wide eyes. He stepped forward a bit to the edge of the bed, before coming around the corner of it and sitting by Harry.

"Harry..." He started.

Harry eyed Liam warily, "Yes?"

Liam paused a second before he continued. He opened his mouth and let the words slowly fall out of his mouth. "So you know, I was thinking for a minute up there. Neither of us have had our first kiss..."

Harry really didn't know where this was going and he wasn't really sure he wanted to know. "Yes ... I know,"

Liam coughed and began again, "Well, you need to learn how to kiss, and well, they say hands-on experiences are the best way to learn or something like that, right?"

 _Oh, no_.

"Yes, right..."

"Well how about this crazy idea," Liam let out a light laugh. "How about we like uhm, kiss each, uh, each other? To practice."

Harry stared at Liam with shocked eyes and it seemed like time had stopped.

"Harry? You there?" Liam waved his hands in front of Harry's face.

Harry tried to process what Liam had just said. "You want us to ... kiss?" He let out slowly.

"Yeah."

Harry still didn't know how to react.

"Think of it Harry! This is the best way! Think of Zayn! You can't go into this blinded. You need to know what to do. We're best friends, this should be easy.

_But we're also twelve. But Zayn. What if we do kiss? I don't want to be, sloppy? This is so weird. Kissing Liam? He's my best friend. But Zayn. Zayn. Liam's right, I can't kiss and impress him if I've never kissed before. This would be all for Zayn right?_

"Fine. Kiss me." Harry said with his face and eyes scrunched up, not looking at Liam.

"Really?" Liam asked in surprise.

"Yes, do it before I change my mind. Put your lips on mine." Harry tried not to let the disgust cover his voice.

"Okay, turn towards me." Liam instructed.

Harry scooted towards the edge of the bed and let his legs hang over. He inches towards Liam and turned so his torso and top half of his body was towards Liam.

"What you're going to do is cock your head the opposite way of mine. Then we'll just inch towards each other and place our lips together. Remember, close your eyes."

Harry felt his hands become clammy and his heart was beating fast in his chest.  _Zayn. Zayn. Zayn. Zayn._ He kept chanting in his head as he inched towards Liam's face and he could feel Liam's hot breath on his.  _Pretend it's Zayn._ Was his last thought as he felt warm flesh on his lips. At first nothing happened, they just stayed there with their eyes closed and their lips together.

"Move your lips," Liam whispered against Harry's.

Harry didn't know what Liam meant by that so he puckered his lips in hope that that was right.

Liam ignored what Harry was doing and started moving his own lips against Harry's, in sort of a grabby way, like he was trying to eat Harry's lips.

Harry's thoughts of how awkward this was, was starting to fill his mind and he was going to pull away until he remembered why he was doing this. Zayn. He needs to pretend this is Zayn.

So Harry shut his eyes even tighter and started doing what Liam was doing. "Grabby Lips". He pretended it was Zayn's lips he was trying to eat, not Liam's. They did this for only a few more seconds until they both pulled away. Harry's cheeks were flushed and Liam looked perfectly okay.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Liam asked.

Harry blinked a few times and looked straight at Liam. "No. No it wasn't."

Harry had to admit, he liked it, kissing. He liked the feeling of lips against his own. The warmth of it. He touched his lips and let his fingers linger on them.

"Can we do it again?"

Liam looked stunned, like a deer in headlights. "You wanna do it again?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "Practice makes perfect right?"

Liam nodded his head, "I suppose..."

Harry leaned forward first and then so did Liam and they placed their lips together once again.

When Harry kissed Zayn for the first time, he was going to be a pro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that lirry kiss though.


	17. 17

Zayn was awfully uncomfortable in his bed trying to sleep that night. He kept tossing and turning, and he couldn't keep his eyes shut to save his life. Zayn tried everything to get himself to fall asleep. He tried warm milk even though it made him feel like he was five, he took a warm bath, he changed his sheets. He even dug out his favorite pajama pants from when he was a child. They were Daffy Duck and they were also about three sizes too small and came up to just under his knees. But no matter what he tried he couldn't get himself to fall asleep at three o'clock in the morning. He had his nerves to blame. The thought of taking Harry out tomorrow - well, technically today - was making his nerves kick in. All he wanted to do was throw up he was so anxious. He had to to have everything go perfect tonight. He planned a lovely picnic lunch for them to have. Then after that, he planned on taking Harry out roller blading and then to laser tag at an arcade the next town over. He wanted to make this memorable and exciting and fun for the young boy.

And then it hit him. Through all the planning and stress for this perfectly planned date, he forget to tell Harry about the plans. He forgot to inform him when he was going to pick him up, what to wear, he simply forgot to tell Harry the details.

"Shit," Zayn cursed to himself as he scrambled up off of his bed he made on the floor and crawled towards his nightstand to retrieve his phone. He unlocked the screen and tapped on his messaging icon and scrolled for his conversation with Harry.

**_Zayn: I completely forgot to tell you about tomorrow's plans. I'll be there about 8:00 tomorrow morning, just like our usual babysitting time. We'll leave around 11. make sure to pack an overnight bag cause you're coming over for our "sleepover". I look forward to tomorrow. See you then :)_ **

Not expecting a reply from the younger boy being it so late, Zayn snuggled back into his bed feeling a bit more relaxed. Before he could close his eyes, his phone vibrated.

**_Harry: ok, I look forward to seeing u tomorrow. I'm very excited! I'll be ready. See u then :)_ **

Zayn smiled to himself before setting his phone back to its proper spot.

"He's so cute," Zayn whispered to himself before he fell asleep thinking about tomorrow.

-

"So where are you taking me?" Harry asked as he got into Zayn's car the next morning as he threw his bag into the backseat.

"Can't tell you," Zayn simply replied, backing out of the Styles' driveway.

"And why not?" Harry asked, getting a bit frustrated. He didn't like surprises. He didn't like not knowing what was going on, he was the kind of person who needed to know what was going on. He felt uncomfortable and nervous when he didn't know the plans.

"Surprise," Zayn smiled and kept his eyes forward looking at the road. Louis told them the directions to this little spot last night and he'd gone all morning repeating and going over in his head the directions. Getting lost on the way there wouldn't really make a great impression.

•

Zayn had taken the time to get up at  _five_  o'clock this  _morning_ , not exactly bright-eyed and bushy tailed, but he made it out of bed. He used his parent's bathroom -because it was bigger and he needed the space- and made it through their bedroom without waking anyone of them up. He did his usual routine of showering, using his "special occasion" shampoo and conditioner he had brought down with him (yes, he did use conditioner). His  _Axe_ showering products were too expensive for his wallet to buy and use on a regular basis. He took the time after to not only brush his teeth using red cinnamon flavored toothpaste, not just regular old mint. He found his dad's  _Listerine_ underneath the sink cupboard and used that. Then, rummaging through drawers and searching through cupboards, he found his mom's whitening strips.

Reading the instructions on the box, he pulled out a strip and tried to follow the directions. The first strip he tried ended up on his fingers and so did the next four. On the fifth strip he had gotten the hang of it when his dad walked through the door.

"Zayn?" Yaser had asked. "May I ask what the hell you're doing in here?"

Zayn stopped what he was doing and looked over at his dad, "I'm whitening my teeth." With his lisp-y sounding reply from the strips. "What time is it?"

"It's five forty-five,  _in the morning._ Why are you up?"

"I'm taking Harry out today." Zayn fumbled with his words. "And I just wanted to, uh, look decent. My teeth looked a little dull." Zayn laughed nervously to his father.

"Well then, I'll just go use your bathroom. This one looks a bit occupied. I need to get ready for work." Yaser turned around and shut the door behind him.

•

"Zayn, this looks a little sketchy," Harry said as they pulled up into a small gravel parking area.

"I promise you it's not. Our place is down the hill a little, not too far of a walk, maybe five minutes." Zayn shut the car off and got out.

Heading to the trunk, he grabbed the picnic basket his mom had packed for him. Although the picnic basket was no easy task to find, luckily after a trip to Louis' grandparent's house they had found one.

Shutting the trunk and heading towards the front of the car towards the trail, he noticed Harry was still in the car.

"Harry, what are you doing? Get out." He walked over to Harry's side to open the door.

"I was waiting for that." Harry laughed and stepped out of the car, stepping over in front of Zayn.

"Smart ass," Zayn chuckled to himself.

Locking the doors, Zayn started them on their way. "Just follow me."

They walked side by side down the small little hill path. It didn't take them long before they reached a large open grassy spot with a creek flowing right next to them.

"This is really pretty Zayn," Harry smiled in aww of the place.

"Let's go sit over by the creek, shall we?" Zayn grabbed Harry's hand and lead him over to the spot he had in mind.

Not realizing he had a grip on Harry's hand in the first place, he let go of it and set the basket down. He opened it up and pulled out the blanket he had asked his mom to pack. Laying it on the ground, he sat himself down along with the basket.

Leaning over and patting the spot across from him he glanced at Harry. "Come on, sit down." He smiled.

Harry moved from the spot he was standing in and walked to the blanket. Taking off his flip-flops he then sat down cross-legged onto the blanket. Zayn did the same thing as Harry, taking off his shoes as well.

Harry ran his fingers across the blanket and smiled at it. "Blue, my favorite color."

Zayn couldn't help but smile more at the boy. "I know."

Harry looked around, checking out the scenery, while Zayn laid out the food. His mom had made them turkey sandwiches and packed them bags of chips, with a few water bottles and some juice boxes. She even baked and packed them some chocolate chip cookies.

"You ready to eat?" Zayn asked as he set each of them a sandwich, chips, a drink and two cookies.

Harry stopped looking around and set his attention to their picnic. "Yeah! I'm starved."

The boys dug into their sandwiches, and ate quietly. They kept small talk, but kept most of their attention on the food.

"These cookies are delicious," Harry broke the small silence they had. "Maybe the best cookies I've had."

"I'm sure Tricia would love to hear that compliment." Zayn chuckled, "You can tell her when we get back to my house."

As they finished up eating, Zayn got an idea. "Let's go take a walk along the water bank."

"Okay," Harry agreed.

Standing off the blanket and wiping off the crumbs, both boys headed over to the water. Looking on into the water, Zayn thought that it was pretty clean and clear enough to walk in.

Stepping off the bank into the water, the water only came up to his mid-calves.

"What are you doing?!" Harry yelled at Zayn.

"Come on, Haz, join me!" Zayn motioned for him to come in.

"No, I don't do water, unless it comes from a bathtub." Harry shook his head.

"It doesn't even come up to your knees. Just come in. It's not even cold!" Zayn lied a bit at the end.

"I'll just stay here on the edge, I'll watch you."

But Zayn wasn't having that.

"Well I don't wanna be in here alone." Zayn sighed, "I'll just get out."

Zayn walked over to the place he got in at and stepped out next to Harry.

"I didn't want you to get out just for me ..." Harry protested.

"It's fine, it's fine," Zayn stepped behind Harry.

"What are you do-" Zayn swept Harry off his feet over his shoulder and stepped into the water.

"Zayn! No! Put me down you butt!" Harry cried.

"If you insist ..." Zayn smiled wickedly and set Harry down right into the water.

Harry didn't have time to catch his balance as Zayn set him down and his foot slipped, causing him to fall backwards right onto his butt.

"Zayn! This isn't funny!" Harry pouted as he sat in the water.

"But Harry, it's  _hilarious._ Look at you!" Zayn was laughing so hard he was bent over, hands on his knees. The boy looked simply adorable with his pouted lips as he sat in the water.

Harry got an idea as he slowly stood up, careful not to lose his balance again. Zayn was completely unaware of Harry, he was too busy laughing. So Harry walked right next to him and shoved him over. This time Zayn fell over completely, head right under into the shallow water.

Zayn came up to the surface and this time it was Harry's turn to laugh.

"Oh, little boy you're going to get it," Zayn mumbled under his breath as he stood up and started splashing the younger kid.

Harry's laughing turned into screeching. "Zayn!"

The two boys ended up in a splashing fight and by the end of it, both boys were absolutely soaked, head to toe. Harry's curls were matted down and splayed all over his face.

They both got out of the water when they were done, pushing and shoving and laughing and went over to the blanket and laid themselves down onto it. Zayn laid down first and Harry right next to him.

"Look at that cloud right there," Zayn pointed to the sky.

"Right there?" Harry pointed as well.

"Yeah, it looks like a cloud."

Harry turned onto his right side to look at Zayn. "You're such a dork," Harry giggled.

"You callin' me names?" Zayn teased him.

"Yeah, I am actually, whatcha gonna do about it?" Harry tried acting intimidating.

"Nothing. I'm going to do nothing about it, Cupcake." Zayn smiled and stared at the sky some more.

Harry blushed and didn't say anything, he just smiled and looked back at the sky.

He let out a small yawn, "Zaynie, I'm tired."

"So am I," Zayn let out a yawn as well. "Let's take a nap and we'll head over to my house after, alright?"

"Okay," Harry yawned in response.

Harry involuntarily scooted over to Zayn's left side and cuddled into him, his head right underneath Zayn's armpit. And Zayn reflexively wrapped his left arm around Harry, securing his grip on him.

"Night, Haz,"

"Night, Zaynie."

And the two boys fell asleep right there on the blanket, Harry cuddled to Zayn's side, after their cloud watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zarry cuties.


	18. 18

Chapter 18

Carrying a twelve - year old child through a forest wasn't easy, neither was carrying him out of a car, over a threshold and into a house. 

Zayn had woken up from their picnic side nap and had noticed Harry had fallen asleep right next to him. Not having the heart to wake the child up, Zayn decided to carry him to the car. So that's what Zayn did. Carried Harry back up the hill, over tree roots, stones, and everything else to his car. After buckling him in, Zayn walked all the way back to gather their picnic supplies and shoes and such. 

When Zayn had gotten them safely home and into the house, he didn't have the energy or the strength to carry Harry up to his room, so he got set down on the couch in the living room after he had made a trip to bring Harry's bag to his room and the picnic supplies in. When Zayn had entered the room, his father was in the room watching television.

"Long day I take it?" Yaser had commented.

Zayn walked over to the couch and with a few grunts and a huff laid Harry down gently on the couch, covering him up with a blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch.

"Yeah, but it was fun," Zayn smiled down at the sleeping Harry.

"Good, I'm glad you're opening up a bit more. Looks like your mother knew what she was doing when she got you this job, eh?"

"I don't really think of it as a job," Zayn shook his head. "A job usually isn't fun. I enjoy hanging out and watching Harry."

That comment right there had left his father speechless. 

"Your mom is in the kitchen, Zayn, see if she has any pills for you to take. Think you're sick." Yaser went back to the television.

Zayn gave his dad a puzzled look and headed toward the kitchen to talk to his mom. As he entered the room the first thing Tricia did was give him a big smile, "And how did my son's little play date go with Harry?"

Zayn scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Mom, it wasn't a play date. I just thought I'd take him out. He doesn't see out of his house much. I truly didn't know if he knew what the outside  _was_."

"If you say so." Tricia went back to putting dishes away. "Where's little Harry?"

"He's sleeping on the couch. We decided to take a nap and well, he didn't quite wake up from his."

"Well wake him up for dessert, there's cheesecake in the fridge." His mother continued to put silverware away.

Zayn headed back to the living room finding that his dad was nowhere in sight.  He stepped in front of the couch, looking down at Harry.

_But he looks so peaceful. I don't want to wake him..._

Zayn knelt down next to Harry's head and pushed a few loose curls out of his face. "Harry," he softly whispered. "Harry, babe, wake up. There's cheesecake in the fridge and it's calling your name."

Harry let out a soft  _hmph_  and moved his body a bit.

"Harry, wake up so we can enjoy the rest of our night. We've got a lot of things I want to do with you tonight,"

Harry moved his limbs and started stretching out as he let out a big yawn. He opened his eyes and looked up at Zayn, "Zaynie, I don't wanna wake up. We've got all night to do things." 

Zayn let out a light laugh, "Harry, it's like five o'clock at night. We slept most of the day away at the picnic."

Harry sighed and reluctantly sat up from his position. "Fine," he got up off the couch and walked off to the kitchen, leaving Zayn behind.

Zayn smiled once again, seeming as that's the only thing he does around Harry, and followed after the child. As he entered the kitchen Harry was already sitting down and his mother was setting down a plate of cheesecake for him already. Zayn got a plate and fork for himself and got a slice of the cheesecake, placing himself at the table, right across from Harry.

"Your food for our picnic was great, Mrs. Malik, I loved all of it," Harry complimented her while stuffing his face with cheesecake. 

"Oh, what a polite little boy," Tricia praised, "And thank you, Harry, I am very glad that you liked it. And call me Tricia, if you'd like."

"Well, what do you want to do after this, Kid?" Zayn asked in between bites.

"I believe that's my cue to leave," Tricia finished wiping off the kitchen counter. "If you need anything, I'll be around the house. Don't be too loud though, your father and I will be heading to bed soon, we don't get a summer vacation from work like you boys do." She joked before she left the room.

"I don't know, I've never done something like this," Harry shrugged as he finished off the last bite of his food.

"Well, what do you and Liam usually do?"

"Well, we usually play Cops and Robbers or something around the house, or watch cartoons." 

"I suppose we could watch TV, but that's boring. I wanna do something fun with you Harry." Zayn smiled.

_Something fun that was age appropriate and could do with his parent's in the house._

He really needed to control his thoughts.

"We play video games too." Harry added.

"Awesome! Louis and I play those all the time too. Let's go decide on a game to play."

Both boys put their dishes in the sink and quickly hurried up the stairs to Zayn's room in search for a video game. 

"Make yourself at home on my bed. I brought your bag in as well, it's next to my nightstand."  Zayn told Harry as they entered the room. Zayn made his way towards his entertainment center, across from his bed, which held his T. V. and all his movies and games. Opening up the bottom cupboard doors, he took all of his games and laid them all out on the floor. "Come take your pick," Zayn motioned for Harry to come from the bed and pointed to the games. Harry rummaged through the games, taking a minute to decided which game to play.

" _Mario Kart_. That's my favorite!" Harry exclaimed and his face lit up with a smile. That smile melted Zayn's heart.

"Okay then, _Mario Kart_  it is then," Zayn laughed and popped the video game disk into the Wii.

They got their game controllers out and connected while they waited for the game to start up. 

"I want to be Mario, Mario's my favorite," Harry told Zayn.

"Then Mario you will be. I'll be your Luigi, that sound cool?" Zayn asked.

"I've always wanted a Luigi. Liam is always the dumb little mushroom." Harry laughed.

"I'm always Luigi, Louis is always Princess Peach, as dumb as that sounds," Zayn also laughed, which caused Harry to laugh.

"So you'll be the Luigi to my Mario?"

"I'd be honored to be your Luigi as long as you're my Mario." 

"Well, your Mario is going to beat your butt, Luigi!" Harry shouted and started their game.

"Hey! No fair!" Zayn pouted and started his character in the race.

Zayn never lost at Mario Kart and he wasn't about to lose now.


	19. 19

Chapter 19

"Fuck it, I'm done!" Zayn announced,  _extremely_ pissed off as he threw his Wii remote controller down onto the floor.

Zayn had lost against Harry for the  _seventh_ time,  _in a row._  They had been playing  _Mario Kart_ for the past hour and Harry had kicked his ass every single round. Zayn had never lost before, but he's starting to believe the saying ' _there's a first time for everything'._ Or in this case, seven times.

"Oh, c'mon, Zayn. You're being a poor sport," Harry couldn't hold in his laugh. Zayn was being such a child about this.

"No, Harry. I said I'm done." The older boy said sternly as he sat on his bed and pouted.

"Fine. We'll be done. Don't wanna beat you for an eighth time..."

"One more word Harry and I'm going to whip you." Zayn threatened as he laid himself down on his stomach and covered his head with a pillow.

"You wouldn't really hurt me like that," Harry counter - argued.

"Ha, you just test me and find out." Zayn mumbled from under his pillow.

"Zaynie, c'mon, don't be such a grumpy butt. It's just a game."

"It's not the fact that it's a game, it's the fact that I lost. I never lose. And the fact that I lost to a little twelve - year old makes it worse!"

Harry felt his heart sink. Was that really all he was? A little twelve - year old?

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered sadly. He suddenly wasn't in the mood to have fun anymore.

Zayn didn't say anything after that, he just laid there under his pillow. So Harry got himself up from the floor and walked towards the door. He left Zayn's bedroom, trying to shut the door as lightly as possible and went to lock himself in Zayn's bathroom. He just needed to be alone for a minute. Try and get rid of the slight pain in his heart.

Zayn heard the quiet, but still audible shutting of his door and flung the pillow off of his head and turned himself over. He looked at the spot Harry was in to find it empty.

"Haz?" Zayn called out as he got up from his bed and left his room.

He went down the hallway to his right and looked in a few of the empty rooms upstairs, all of them empty of a little curly haired boy. On his way back to his room he checked the bathroom. He went to turn the door handle, only to find that it was locked.  _Bingo_.

He lightly knocked on the door, "Harry, please open up. Why'd you leave?"

"I just need to be alone for a minute." He heard Harry's voice on the other side.

"That doesn't answer why you left in the first place."

"Just because."

"Look, Haz, I'm sorry I was being such an ass about the whole losing thing, I know I made a bigger deal out of it then it needed to be. You can call me a drama queen or whatever you'd like, just please come out. It's no fun with you being separated from me." Zayn tried to coax him out of the room.

There was no reply from the other side of the door and Zayn sat himself on the floor, back up against the door. He didn't know what he did this time to make Harry run off. He didn't call him stupid again, or anything else like that this time.

"I'm only a kid to you." Harry finally answered. "A little twelve - year old."

_So that's what this is about._

"Oh, Harry." Zayn sighed and put his face into his hands. Getting himself off the ground he started speaking to the door. "You're not just a kid to me. I didn't mean it in that way, I was just mad I lost, babe. Don't take it to heart. If I really had a problem with your age, would you be at my house right now and would I try to be getting you out of this bathroom?"

It fell silent again and Zayn waited patiently for any sort of reply. He heard a light  _click_  and he was soon met with Harry's cute face.

"I'm sorry that I was such a baby this time. You can call me a drama queen if you'd like." Harry apologized, with a small smile starting to show on his face.

Zayn couldn't help but smile at the boy himself. "I forgive you, Haz. Now can we go finish our date in my bedroom?"

Both boys went back into Zayn's bedroom and sat onto the bed. Zayn checked his secret junk food stash spot and grabbed two  _Twix_ bars for them. As both of them finished off their candy bars, Zayn saw Harry let out a small yawn as he ate his last bite.

"Someone looks a bit tired," Zayn pointed out.

"No, I'm fine. We can stay up." Harry shook his head.

"We can finish our plans tomorrow morning when we're all fresh and ready to go. We'll go to bed now, alright?" Zayn got off the bed and threw their wrappers in the trash. Getting into his closet, he pulled out a red sleeping bag. Walking back to his bed, he set the sleeping bag onto the floor next to his mattress and rolled it out. "Will you hand me a pillow?"

Harry went to open his mouth to protest, but let out another yawn instead of words. So he decided to cooperate and grabbed a pillow behind him, throwing it to Zayn.

"That's what I thought," Zayn smiled to himself as he threw the pillow at the top of the sleeping bag. "You can take my bed, I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

"But why do you have to sleep on the floor? It's your house, I don't want you sleeping on the ground," Harry whined in protest.

"Well Haz, where else am I going to sleep?" Zayn bit his lip.  _Don't suggest it, Zayn. Keep it to yourself._

"Uhm, well, you can sleep on the bed with me if you'd like. It'd be more comfortable." Harry answered, nervously.

"If you really want me to, I don't want to make you uncomfortable Harry."

"No, no, you won't." Harry answered back a bit too fast.

_Zayn this isn't a good idea, you don't have very much self - control._

"Let me go shut off the light then."

Not bothering to pick up the sleeping bag and putting it away, he walked to the light switch more fast than usual and made his way over to the right side of the bed, as Harry was making himself comfortable on the left. Stripping himself down to his usual sleeping attire of just his boxers, which tonight he had on just his boxer - briefs which was probably not a good idea for either of them, Zayn crawled into bed next to the little boy.

"I had fun today, Zaynie," Harry spoke after a moment of silence between the two boys.

"Me too, Haz. We'll finish today's plans tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay."

Silence fell between the two boys and Harry wanted nothing more than to cuddle into Zayn's bare - chest. Zayn wanted nothing more than for Harry to do just that.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"If you want, uhm, you can come closer to me." Zayn spoke out. "I know you're the cuddly type."

Harry paused a minute before scooting closer to Zayn and turning onto his side, his face right into Zayn's chest. Oh he was so warm, smelling of faint cologne and Zayn's own smell, however you would describe it.

Zayn loved being this close to Harry. As much as he hated to say it because it made him sound like such a creep, how wrong it was, he liked Harry. More than a cute little friendship way. He wanted Harry. But how was he supposed to go about this? The age difference was the main factor and he didn't want to screw this up in anyway. Right now he wanted nothing more than to kiss the almost sleeping child in his arms, and it wasn't just on the forehead either.

But if Zayn were to kiss Harry right now, he didn't want to kiss him on the lips, not quite yet. He wanted their first kiss, as crazy as it may seem to think about it right now, to be special. With nothing between them. He didn't want to have Naya, he wanted to fully be able to be Harry's. And he didn't want that Dianna girl in the way either.

"Harry, babe, you up?" Zayn whispered.

"Mhm," Harry mumbled sleepily.

"Look at me please," Zayn whispered shyly.

Harry looked up at Zayn, his bright green eyes shining by the moonlight through Zayn's window.  _God, he is such a beautiful being._  Zayn felt his breath hitch slighlty in his throat.

"I, uhm, I - I really don't know how to go about this," Zayn stuttered out. "But damn, do you look so gorgeous in that light. Ya know what, fuck it," Zayn groaned as he slid his body down to where he was face to Harry's neck and he started kissing all over the boy's throat, arms wrapped around his body.

"Oh God, Zaynie," Harry moaned out. Harry couldn't believe this was actually happening right now, he was caught by surprise. Was this really happening?

"You know how long I've been wanting to taste your skin, Haz? You know how much self - control I have to have when I'm around you? It's so  _frustrating._ " Zayn grumbled out and kept kissing at his neck. He started nipping at the delicate skin on the younger boy's neck and that resulted in another very loud moan from the child.

"Shh, Harry, babe. If we wanna keep enjoying this, we gotta keep the volume down. We can't have my parents hearing." Zayn stopped his nipping and kissing to warn Harry.

"Okay, I'm sorry, just keep going Zayn. I like this fun, don't stop." Harry begged impatiently.

"Oh babe, I don't wanna stop," Zayn assured him as he licked over the nipped spots he'd created. "I'm going straight to hell for this."

Harry kept letting out muffled moans and it was turning Zayn on so bad, he wanted nothing more than to start dry humping Harry's leg to create some friction for his straining erection.

"Shit, Harry," He lifted his lips from Harry's neck, "I can't control the other parts of my body, we gotta stop."

"I don't care, Zayn. Keep going, take my clothes off, take control over me," Harry kept his eyes shut and cried for Zayn.

"Haz, let's just take it slow okay? I - I got overwhelmed with you and I lost control of myself, it was out of line, I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, Zayn. Zayn, I like you, I really like you Zayn. Please, don't do that." Harry began to sniffle a little as he tried to keep from crying.

"Don't do what?" Zayn peered up and looked at Harry's face.

"Take back everything. I like you Zayn, it'd hurt to much for you to go back and tell me you didn't mean it." Harry couldn't keep the tears back.

"Oh no, Harry. I'm not taking it back I just. Can we go to bed? We can talk about it all in the morning and I can explain myself, just let's sleep, yeah? I promise you I'm not taking back anything, I just wanted to do this all differently and not so,  _heated_." Zayn told the broken - hearted boy. He didn't want Harry to cry, it absolutely broke his heart.

Harry sniffed and Zayn lifted his hand and wiped his tears away with his finger tips. "Yeah, okay."

Zayn got scooted back up to his original spot and pulled Harry back into his chest, making sure he was safe and cuddled.

"Night, Haz."

"Night, Zaynie."


	20. 20

Chapter 20

When Zayn had woken up the next morning, he was more than happy to find out that it was actually Harry next to him and not Louis. 

Zayn woke up with a smile on his face that morning. Looking down at the cute little kid lying right next to him on his side, mouth open, hair laying right above his eyes, and in nothing but his tiny little boy shorts. It was such a beautiful sight for sore eyes. He couldn't help but feel a warm fuzzy feeling begin to storm in his stomach and he just wanted to pepper light kisses all over the boy's face. But he decided against it, knowing that if he did that Harry would wake up and he didn't want to disturb the precious angel's sleep. So he gently pulled his right arm from underneath Harry and slowly got out of bed, trying not to make any movements. Debating on whether to pick up and put on his gym shorts from yesterday on or not, he decided he probably should have something on when Harry woke up and saw him. They had to talk this morning and if he were in his underwear, he couldn't exactly make any promises he could control himself, especially after last night and the fact his parents weren't home now.

Putting on his shorts he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He had decided to make Harry breakfast, to continue on this date charade. Now it was more like a one-night stand thing, waking up before Harry did after last night, except he's staying instead of leaving. He figures Harry would like something to eat when he wakes up. Maybe make him at ease showing a sign that he was serious about what he said concerning his feelings towards the boy.

Raiding through the fridge he decided to make the cliche breakfast meal: eggs, pancakes and sausage. Or maybe Harry liked bacon better? He didn't know. So he figured he'd make sausage and bacon to make things equal. Getting the milk and ingredients from the fridge, he went through the cupboards to find the pancake mix. Starting the pancake batter first, he moved on to the eggs and lastly the breakfast meat and worked on making this breakfast perfect for Harry.

-

"What smells so good?" Harry asked as he entered the kitchen, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

Zayn was sitting at the kitchen table waiting patiently for Harry, having just made and put the plates of food on the table just a few minutes ago. "I made you breakfast," Zayn smiled proudly.

"And you didn't burn anything?" Harry asked in surprise, remembering how well he made macaroni and cheese.

"No, I didn't this time. So come sit down and enjoy it." Zayn chuckled as he motioned for Harry to sit.

"It looks really delicious. Thanks Zayn," the younger boy thanked him and blushed as he sat down in a seat.

"I didn't know what you liked better, sausage or bacon so I made both for you." Zayn told him nervously. He didn't know why there was a slight shake in his voice. 

"Oh, you didn't have to do that." Harry shook his head, "I would've ate either one. But sausage is my favorite."

Zayn beamed at the boy, "Mine too."

The two boys dug into their food, the only sound being made was the scraping of the silverware on the plates. Zayn stopped eating to look up at Harry, who was currently drowning his pancakes with syrup. He took a deep sigh and figured he should probably say something.

"So, Harry..." 

Harry stopped his pouring to look up at Zayn with curious eyes, "Yes?"

Zayn started doing his nervous habits. Shaking his leg, biting on his bottom lip and looking every other direction and object but Harry. "About last night. I well, I think we should talk."

He could see Harry's facial expression of curiosity start to falter. "Okay. I'm ready to hear it."

"No, it's not anything bad, Harry. I just think we need to tell where we stand. You know, how we feel, what's gonna go on from here."

"Okay then," Harry replied back, a hint of sadness in his voice.

The older boy took a deep breath. "Look Harry, I like you. In a way that I  _really_ shouldn't. But you give me this light, happy feeling inside, and I'm tired of fighting it because you look so damn adorable all the time and I just wanna kiss your face all over and never stop. But it's wrong, you're twelve and I'm almost an adult and no matter how much I want to react on my feelings, I can't. I know you like me too Harry and I want this to work, but we just have to take it slow. I wanna take it slow with you because I don't want to hurt you, and I just need to sort other things out. We can't let anything slip, can't make anything look suspicious because then we aren't going to be able to do this. I just, I really like you Harry." 

Harry stayed quiet for a moment, just staring at Zayn. A smile started to appear on his face very quickly though.

"So you're saying you want to be with me? Like ya know, more than just a babysitter and child relationship?" Harry tried to hide the excitment in his voice.

"Not quite a relationship yet. But being a little bit more than just a babysitter to you. You're so young Harry and I don't want to do anything that I'll regret doing or taking from you. It's just very complicated because of our age difference, and I'm almost an adult," Zayn tried not to say anything Harry would take the wrong way.

"Okay, I can do that," Harry nodded.

"There will be a few rules though," Zayn added. "As of now, no funny business. I already have a hard enough time trying to control myself around you, and you have the same issue with me. I don't want to let myself get too carried away, not yet. Second, we keep it to ourselves. No, I am not ashamed of you, it's just once again, the age difference. It's not too well-taken around town okay?"

"Okay, okay. I understand." Harry answered. He didn't want to say too much because he didn't trust himself to not say the wrong thing and get too excited. He didn't want to mess this up.

"Okay then. Well, that feels a lot better. Getting everything out in the open. Yeah. I feel good." Zayn breathed out in relief. "Are you done with your plate?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry snapped out of his daze. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Zayn had mutual feelings for him. This was crazy. He was dreaming right? Wait until he told Liam...

"Here, you go out and pick a movie or something, there's really nothing else to do and I don't really feel like going out and rollerblading like I had planned." Zayn picked up their dirty dishes and placed them in the sink. "Unless you want to, of course."

Harry shook his head, "No, I'd prefer to stay in and do what we usually do, our Netflix movies."

"Okay then, go pick a movie or something. The remote is somewhere in the living room I imagine."

Harry got up from his chair and  _skipped_  to the living room. He was on Cloud 9 at the moment and he didn't think he was coming down anytime soon. Spotting the remote on the couch, he took himself a seat in the middle of the couch and turned on the TV, opening up  _Netflix_. Searching through all of the movies, he finally decided on some lame original  _Netflix_ movie. Zayn came in shortly after, sitting down right next to Harry on his left. 

"What movie did you pick?" Zayn asked, pulling Harry closer to him.

Harry smiled at Zayn's actions, "Some  _Netflix_ movie. Didn't really pay attention to the name."

They began watching the movie, with Harry snuggled into Zayn's side, Zayn's arm draping over Harry's shoulder. Zayn looked down at Harry, who was watching the movie intently. He leaned his head down and kissed the top of the younger boy's head.

Now that he and Harry had discussed their feelings and were now as he would put, a bit  _'romantically involved'_ , he realized he really needed to take care of the Naya situation.


	21. 21

"Would you like calm down and sit still?" Louis asked his best friend, one more jump up from his seat and he was going to hit Zayn.

"Lou, I did it." Zayn drummed his finger tips on the kitchen table, legs shaking underneath.

Zayn had came to Louis' house first thing the next morning, because he was absolutely itching to tell his best friend what he had done. He really shouldn't be this excited, but he was. The two friends were sitting at Louis' kitchen table and Zayn was annoying the absolute shit out of him.

"What? What did you do?" Louis asked, his nerves were being close to shot. "Dear Jesus, Zayn. You didn't kill Harry did you?"

Zayn stopped his shaking and looked up at Louis in surprise. "What? No! Why would I kill him?"

Louis shrugged, "I don't know, you're all nervous and jittery, figured you did something you weren't supposed to do. That's the first thing that came to mind."

"No, I didn't kill him."

"Well Jesus Christ, Zayn. Tell me what you did, we've been sitting here for ten minutes and all you've done is shake and it's driving me mad."

Zayn drew in a breath and exhaled, "I told him Louis.

"You told Harry what?"

"Told him that I liked him, and we're kind of like not official, but we're taking it slow."

"I knew you'd do it. I told you, Zayn," Louis shook his head, "I knew you wanted the kid, did I not tell you so?"

Zayn rolled his eyes, "Yeah, ya did. Now shut it, you cocky S.O.B."

"So, how'd you take care of Naya?"

Zayn fell silent and looked down at the table.

"You did end things with Naya right?"

Zayn let out a sigh, "It's not quite that easy, Louis. I mean, I haven't gotten to it yet."

Louis shook his head, "Man, you need to end it. What if Harry finds out? He'll be heartbroken."

"I know, I know," Zayn laid his head down on the table. "I just don't know how. To be honest, I haven't seen her since I took her out on that date. We've just been s-, I mean texting back and forth casually." Zayn's cheeks heated up at his slip up.

"Were you gonna say what I think you said?" Louis questioned.

"Uhm, say what?"

You've been sexting her? Dude, you've been with Harry lately. You do it when you're with him?"

"No, not while we're hanging out. Just when I'm at home, usually before bed." Zayn answered him nonchalantly.

"You're fucking sick." Louis spat at him.

Zayn lifted his head up from the table and stared at his best friend. "What? Why?"

Louis scoffed, "Do you not hear yourself? You told me that you and Harry had established where you guys are, feelings and all. But yet you're sexting your girlfriend, who I may add, could give two shits less about you and is probably cheating on you. For fucks sake, Zayn! Get your priorities straight! Do you want Harry or do you want Naya? Because Harry's twelve years old and he deserves someone who's gonna treat him right. You're going to be his first relationship Zayn and that's gonna mean a lot for him. He actually thinks you give a fuck and yet you're going behind his back and not giving him your all." 

"Naya is my girlfriend, Louis! I think I should be able to text her if I want. I don't even know where the hell Harry and I are gonna end up!" Zayn stood up from his seat, angrily kicking his seat back. "Until I figure out what I'm gonna do with Harry, I'm staying with Naya. Yeah, sure, I like Harry, but I worked hard to get Naya and I'm not just gonna let her go. Harry, he's young and naive, I can keep him in the dark about Naya. You're not my father, Louis, hell, you can't tell me what to do. I can make my own decisions so stay the hell out of them!" 

"You are such a fucking prick, you know that? Naya's been nothing but bad for you, you've never acted like this until you started talking to her. Harry is so much better for you, Zayn. Why won't you just go for him?" Louis asked him, having calmed down a bit.

"Because Naya is my girlfriend. Harry's just a kid. The only thing I could use him for his maybe for something to play with." Zayn said emotionless has he picked his keys up off the table and walked to the front door.

"And to think Harry actually thinks you give a flying fuck you arrogant asshole!" Louis shouted after his best friend after he had slammed the door, leaving. "What happened to you?" He whispered, shaking his head as he left the kitchen to head towards the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zayn has kicked into douchebag mode. i'm starting to think he's bipolar or something.


	22. 22

"Tell me everything that happened." Liam ordered as he entered Harry's room, flinging the door out of his way.

"About what?" Harry asked, playing dumb. He sat up from his bed, putting down his phone from playing a game of  _Fruit Ninja_.

"Don't play stupid with me, Styles. What happened between you and Zayn? Please tell me you kissed." Liam begged as he kicked his shoes off, falling backwards onto the bed.

"It was nice," Harry shrugged, playing coy on the details.

"Harry, spill." Liam was starting to get serious.

Harry was trying to hide the smile that wanted to show on his face. "He took me out, we came back to his house, played video games, talked, then went to bed."

" _Harold_ ," Liam whined, "Just tell me. I've been waiting to find out for almost forty-eight hours."

"Oh fine!" Harry couldn't keep it in any longer. "It was amazing!"

"Alright, did you put any of the skills I taught you to use?"

"Sort of," Harry blushed.

"Start from the beginning." Liam got himself comfortable on the bed and waited for Harry to continue.

"Well first, he took me on a picnic. It was by a river and it was like really romantic." Harry had to pause and contain himself. He didn't want to keep gushing like a smitten teenage girl. "Anyway, so after we ate, we played in the river and he dunked me under and so I got him back, and it kind of turned into a war. So once we were done we went back onto shore and laid on the picnic blanket. We ended up cloud watching and he like put his arm around me and well, we sort of took a nap and I uhm, I fell asleep with his arm around me and cuddled into his side." He smiled at the memory of it.

"Shiz Harry, you cuddled and fell asleep together? Please tell me you kissed?"

 "Not exactly..."

"Oh good Lord, Harry, I only prepared you for kissing, I didn't even teach you anything about actual sex! Harry! You aren't even ready for that step yet, you're twelve! Oh my God, what will your parents think? I'm such a terrible person, I didn't even give you anything about the birds and the bees, I -"

" _Liam!_ " Harry cut him off, exasperated. " We didn't,  _ya know_ , do that."

"Harold Edward Styles you about gave me a heart attack. I am thirteen years old, does it look like I'm ready to leave this Earth? I haven't even gotten to kiss my dream woman Lea Michele yet."

"Li, there's like a sixteen year age difference between you two. And you've barely hit puberty."

"Age is just a number, baby," Liam winked at his best friend. "You shouldn't even be saying anything, there's a five year age difference between you and Babysitter Boy, he's just about robbing the crib."

"Ya know what, I don't even wanna tell you about the rest of the night. I think I'll go downstairs." Harry stuck his tongue out and got off the bed, pretending to leave.

"Okay, okay, fine I'll shut up. What happened?" Liam grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back onto the bed.

"Alright, alright. So basically, I'll start where it gets good. So we played on the  _Wii_  and then we decided to go to bed. He was gonna sleep on the floor, but then I said he should sleep in the bed, so he did. Then he said I could come over and cuddle into his chest, and oh my gosh, did I mention he was shirtless?" Harry bit his lip at the memory.

"I take back what I said before, you should have went for it Harry, he was ready for it."

" _Anyway_ ," Harry smiled at Liam, "So then he started talking and he said I looked gorgeous and then he said 'fuck it' and he just started kissing my neck, and uh, it started getting a little heated," The young boy started to blush a deep crimson red and he tried hard not to think back too hard on the memory or else his thinking wasn't the only thing that was going to be hard...

Liam was silent for a moment before speaking. "Wow. When I sent you off on Wednesday night, I was really just expecting a kiss at most."

"It was definitely the best sleepover I've ever had." 

"What else happened? Did his parents catch you?" Liam was on the edge of his seat now. 

"No, we went to bed shortly after that. But the next morning he basically told me he liked me and uhm, we aren't exactly in a relationship but we're sort of seeing where it's going." Harry tumbled out his words due to his excitement.

"Harry, you're basically in a relationship." Liam stopped the boy from talking. "You're gonna be married by next year."

"Shut up, Liam, no I'm not. But I'm so nervous, like what if it does turn into something more? I mean, he's so much older than me, he's more experienced, what if I'm not enough?" Harry hung his head down. This had been eating away at him ever since Zayn and him had last talked. He liked Zayn so much, he was just worried that Zayn was going to come to his senses and realize,  _he was a twelve year old boy._

"Harry," Liam sighed and laid down next to his friend. "You're more than enough. Yeah, you're a little young, but he told you likes you Harry. It's probably best that you take it slow and see where it gets you. I can't really say much because I have no clue what it's like to be in a relationship, I mean, I still play with my action figures while taking a  _bath_."  _  
_

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his best friend.

"But I promise you that if Zayn hurts you, I'll beat him up. I have my old pair of  _The Hulk_ punching gloves in my closet. I'll bust him right in the nose." Liam started punching the air, pretending Zayn's face was in front of him.

Harry laughed some more at his best friend. Liam always knew how to make him feel better. "Thanks Liam, you're the best." He rolled over onto his side to give Liam a side ways hug. "But I don't think Zayn would hurt me. I guess I'm just overreacting."

"Yeah, you tend to do that a lot. How about we go ask your mom to make some food, I'm starving!" Liam jumped up from the bed and ran downstairs to look for Anne.

Harry lagged behind Liam, trying to push all the negative thoughts out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lea michele plays rachel berry on glee and she's my baby girl and i love her so much, and i ship her with liam (don't fucking shoot me okay, monchele for the win) so she is included in this. lirry sound like lovestruck teenage girls, i'm sorry.


	23. 23

He hated himself. As he knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door, he was mentally punching himself over and over again. He didn't know what he was doing here. He was taken from his thoughts as the door opened to reveal his girlfriend standing there in front of him. She was dressed in a plain black tank top and a pair of ripped jean shorts and he knew that he was thinking with his dick right now but  _damn_  did she look hot. He remembered why he had come over here. He was here to get all the stress and thoughts of Harry off his mind.

"Well, what are you standing there for? Get in here." Naya snapped before walking away, leaving the door opened behind her.

Zayn sighed and walked in, following behind her to the kitchen. He'd only ever been to her house once before and that was to pick her up for their disastrous date. Naya had jumped up onto the kitchen counter and stared at him, waiting for someone to speak.

"Hey," Zayn scratched at the back of his neck nervously.

"Hey," Naya replied back. "Look, I'm sorry."

Zayn's face scrunched into confusion, "Sorry?"

"Yeah, about our date and stuff. I was just really moody and I was on my period and in a real bitchy mood. I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

He had never in a million years expected an apology. He had expected her to order him to her room and start barking orders on taking off her clothes and then folding them into a neat pile before they'd start getting at it. 

"And now I just  _really_ want to make it up to you ..." Naya slid off the counter and made her way over to Zayn who was still standing at the doorway. 

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Zayn asked with a smirk growing on his lips.

"First," Naya ran her hand down Zayn's stomach down to his crotch and then grabbed him, "I'll start off by sucking you off ..."

Zayn groaned, "Think I like the sound of that,"

"Then, I'll let you have your way with me and I'll cry your name out as you do whatever it is that you want to me." She let go of Zayn and looked at him, dragging her finger across her bottom lip, attempting to seduce him.

He'd be lying if he said it wasn't working.

"How about you show me the way to your bedroom before I take you right here in the kitchen?" Zayn urged her to move the party to somewhere else. He could feel himself hardening in his jeans and he just wanted her to take them off already. 

Naya grabbed his hand and drug him to the staircase and they made their way to her room. Zayn didn't bother to shut the door behind him as Naya had already lunged at him, spinning him around and shoving him onto her bed. In no time at all she had unbuttoned his jeans and he had taken his shirt off and now Zayn was working on her clothes, smiling in contentment because she wasn't wearing any underwear and only had on her bra. 

"You were ready for me weren't you?" Zayn huffed as Naya was tugging off his boxers and getting ready to take him into her mouth. 

As Zayn's erratic breaths filled the room and soon Naya's were as well, all the thoughts of Harry were long gone and completely non-existent for that moment.

-

He was disgusted with himself as he left Naya's house that night. After they went a round, they ordered takeout from some Chinese restaurant in town and watched a movie. Then they went for a round two. Zayn decided to leave before her parents got home from work. So as Zayn walked through his house, he ignored his mother's calls asking where he had run off to and went straight for his bedroom. He locked the door behind him and fell onto his bed, kicking off his shoes and not bothering to change into comfortable clothes. He was downright disgusted with himself and he needed to wash himself off this feeling. So he got up and went out of his room to his bathroom down the hall and stood in the shower as he wiped himself clean of tonight's events and tried not to think of how Harry would feel if he ever found out about this.

~ 

After he had showered, he laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt like shit. He felt nothing when he was with Naya, nothing at all. There was nothing there. He didn't feel all warm inside when she had touched him and he didn't smile when she had looked at him. Having sex with Naya had done absolutely nothing that he was hoping it would. Sure he had forgotten about Harry during the time he was with her today, but then again he really hadn't .

Every so often he'd think about how being with Naya felt off. He didn't feel as comfortable with her. When he had held her while watching the movie, she wasn't as soft and cuddly to hold. She was more angular, more boney. The only soft thing about her was her chest, which he may add made very good pillows. He knew deep back in his mind that he was secretly comparing her to Harry.

Not only did he feel terrible about what he did with Naya, but also what he had said to Louis about Harry. His intentions were never to use Harry as just a fling on the side. But Louis pissed him off every single time he made a smart remark about Naya. He knew Louis was right, he knew Naya was a slut, she was a bitch and she was a cheater. But Zayn hated being wrong. Especially to Louis because Louis was always right and he was always wrong and he never liked admitting he was in the wrong when it came to his best friend. Zayn wasn't man enough to state his wrongs so he pussied out and starting throwing Harry in like a ragged doll and he now felt like the biggest piece of shit ever to be made.

But he was in this too deep now. He didn't want to give up Naya because he was scared of being in something more than just a friendship with Harry. Harry was twelve and he was a boy and this was all so extremely weird and new to Zayn, he didn't know how to handle it. He knew he should end things with Naya before Harry found out and then he could all just keep it under the rug and Harry would never have to find out and get his heart hurt. But then he'd feel guilty because he had kept that all from him. He couldn't win.

But Zayn also wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to throw off Naya and then jump into something with Harry. He didn't know what he wanted, He needed time and he just needed everything to run smoothly so he could figure out himself and his wants and needs stress free. He was still in a relationship with Naya but he promised Harry that they'd take it slow and see where it took them. He had so much on his plate and he didn't know how to divide and eat it all. 

He needed someone to talk to, but he had no one. He couldn't talk to Louis because Louis was pissed off and right about Zayn. He was an asshole who needed to get his shit together. But he also needed a new point of view, an outsider. He wanted nothing more than to talk to his mom about this, but how was he supposed to approach that?

_"Hey mom, uh i have a situation. I have a girlfriend that I haven't told you about and Harry, ya know the kid you have me babysit, I sort of have this crush on him and I don't know what to do. Should I stay with the bitchy cheater or become a pedophile?"_

Yeah, that was a bit out of the question. He needed to relax and he needed to calm down, this was stressing him out too much. So he got out of his bed and threw on a pair of gym shorts and a tshirt and pulled on a pair of socks and his tennis shoes. Grabbing his phone and headphones off his nightstand, he left the room and headed downstairs. He walked through the living room to be met with his mother watching television.

"Zayn, it's past ten. Where are you going out so late?" 

"I'm just going for a run. Need to clear my mind." 

"Alright, well be careful out there. Don't be too long. If I'm in bed before you get here, lock the doors before you go to bed, alright?"

"Yes, Mom," Zayn assured her before he walked out of the living room.

He left the house and unlocked his phone before opening up his music app. Scrolling through his music, he picked a song and started running off, letting the beat of the song play through his ears and he started off running, trying to relax himself for at least the next twenty minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapters are so short, i just keep writing until i feel that the chapter should stop.


	24. 24

"Have you told Harry yet about going on our trip?" His mother asked as he walked into the kitchen that morning.

"Shit," Zayn mumbled under his breath as he opened the fridge, grabbing the orange juice. "Uh, no, I have not."

"Zayn! First off, language. Second, we're leaving this Sunday. You're lucky I told Anne myself about it rather than leaving it to you. You would have left it to tell her the day before we left." Trisha scolded.

"Sorry, Mom," He apologized as she set down his breakfast of a pancake and scrambled eggs,

"I assume you haven't started packing either?"

"Mom, we don't leave until Sunday. It's Monday. I've got all week."

Trisha sighed, "Yes, Zayn. But you're an awful procrastinator and if I didn't keep tabs on you and left it to you, you'd be packing Sunday morning, five minutes before we left for the airport."

"Touche, Mother," Zayn sighed in defeat.

"Well, make sure you bring it up to Harry today. Also, hurry up and eat, don't want you to be late. When you get home tonight, we also need to discuss college. You're going away this fall and we need go shopping for your dorm and I think your college visit week is coming up in the next few weeks." Trisha gave Zayn a kiss on the forehead before she grabbed her purse off the table, heading out of the kitchen.

"Yes, Mother. Have a good day at work."

"Love you Zayn, have a good day!" She called as she left out the front door.

It seemed like Zayn had let a few things slip his mind. One, telling Harry about the trip and two, about college. He had been accepted into the college that he had wanted, along with Louis, and he was going to study his chosen field of Sports Med. To be quite honest, he wasn't at all ready to go to college. He hadn't gotten his supplies and hadn't been to the campus since he went back in March or some month for College Day when all the seniors had went to their respective college to check out the grounds.

But at the moment, he didn't have time for that. He needed to head out because as he read the stove clock that read  ** _7:40,_** if he didn't leave now, then he'd be late. So quickly throwing his dishes in the sink, he grabbed his keys from the table in the entrance hallway, slipped on his tennis shoes and fled out the door.

-

When Zayn had gotten to the house, Anne was waiting for him. Before she left she said a quick hello and goodbye. Harry was still sleeping Anne had said as far as she knew, so he went to the child's room to take a peek. He gently knocked on Harry's door and received no answer. So he quietly opened the door and revealed a sleeping Harry buried under the blankets, only his face and some of his curls peeking out. The sight was enough to make Zayn 'aww'.

Tiptoeing over to the other side of the bed, Zayn slowly crawled into the bed underneath the covers, trying not to disturb the sleeping boy. He couldn't help but just want to cuddle the boy with how cute he looked. He was becoming such a sap, it was disgusting him.

Zayn scooted closer to the warm body in front of him and curled himself into a ball when he was close enough to feel Harry's body heat. He didn't want to touch him because he wanted Harry to stay sleeping. So once Zayn was comfy and warm underneath the covers and next to Harry, he closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

-

When he had woken back up, he realized that a body was cuddled into his chest and his arms were wrapped around that body. A smile hit his face when he realized the body was once again Harry. He started to think about the last time he was in a bed with someone was with Harry on their date, until he remembered that the last person wasn't Harry, it was Naya. Which he then recalled Naya and his previous events and this wave of guilt washed over him and he suddenly didn't feel so good.

He felt Harry move against him and he looked down to see Harry finally awake and his eyes peered up at him.

"Zayn," He whispered sleepily, "Hi."

Zayn couldn't help but smile at the boy in all his cuteness, but he also felt that stabbing feeling of guilt at his heart. "Hey, good morning, sleepy."

Harry rolled over on his back and stretched out his sleep induced muscles before turning back over to face Zayn. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well I came up this morning to come see if you were awake and you weren't. But I thought I'd come lay in bed with you, since you looked lonely and I was tired. I'm sorry if it bothered you..." Zayn trailed off. 

"No, no! I wasn't. Just curious is all," Harry mumbled as he cuddled back into Zayn's side.

Zayn felt so guilty because of what he had did with Naya and he felt dirty because he felt like he was some sort of pedophile, but he tried pushing the thoughts to the side. He liked Harry, Harry liked him. That was enough to push the thoughts of negativity of the age difference aside for a while. The guilt thoughts couldn't quite be moved that easily.

"What do you say we go downstairs? You know, get breakfast and do something." Zayn gently pushed Harry off of him and sat up. "Let's play  _Sudoku_  or some mind game. Get our brains working and thinking hard."

"Zaynie, it's summer. I checked out of school about a month ago. Let's play a game or something fun," Harry pouted as he was still laying on his bed.

As Zayn looked down at Harry all laid out, the  _dirty_ thoughts couldn't help but peek into his brain and he knew they needed to get out of here because Harry wasn't ready for that and Zayn really didn't want to tear him up right now. He didn't know how he'd explain that to Anne and Des on the reason for the  _sexual_  marks and why Harry couldn't walk straight or at all.

"Alright!" Zayn clapped his hands together, "Games it is then. First, breakfast. I'm starving. Up, up, up! We've got the whole day ahead of us!" Zayn cheered awkwardly and grabbed Harry by the wrists, pulling him up off the bed. Thank God, he was wearing pajamas today because if he wasn't then Zayn would've caved and he'd be knocking Harry onto the bed, not off of it.

Zayn drug Harry out of the room and Harry whined behind him, "Zayn, why are you acting so weird? And my wrists, you're like tugging them off."

_He definitely probably wouldn't be into handcuffs..._

"Shut up!" Zayn shouted at himself.

They reached the kitchen and Zayn went through the cupboards pulling out cereal and some bowls.

"Why did you tell me to shut up?" Harry asked quietly as he sat at the table.

Zayn set the stuff on the counter and shook his head as he turned to face Harry. "No babe, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to myself. Just, I was thinking about something Louis said and I - uh, just I wasn't talking to you okay?" Zayn apologized to him.

"Zayn, you're acting awfully weird this morning. What's wrong?"

"What kind of cereal do you want?" Zayn ignored his question, trying to change the subject. Zayn was a terrible liar and he wouldn't be able to lie to Harry without ending up caving and letting everything spill out. So they just wouldn't talk about it.

"Uh, I guess  _Cinnamon Toast Crunch_ ," Harry answered, watching Zayn in confusion. He sure was acting off today.

Zayn went to the fridge for the milk and then poured them both bowls. Putting the cereal and milk away, he carried both of their breakfast meals to the table and they sat in silence as they both ate their cereal. Zayn's guilt was eating at him the more he looked at Harry and he really didn't think it'd be this bad. He couldn't even look at Harry without feeling like shit.

Harry was just looking at Zayn, trying to think of what could make him act so weird. Was he regretting saying to Harry that they'd try? That was probably it. Zayn didn't want to be with him. He didn't want to be with a child. That thought made him sad.

Zayn noticed that Harry's face had fallen and he looked like he was about to cry. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry looked up at Zayn, shaking his head, "Nothing I'm fine. Tired."

Zayn wasn't convinced but he figured he'd get Harry to spill, he always did. "You wanna go play a game now?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah,"

Zayn frowned at Harry's change in mood. "Well, go pick a game out and I'll put the dishes away. We'll play any game you want, okay?" Zayn smiled at the younger, trying to get a dimpled smile out of him.

"Okay," Harry replied with not a word more and got off his chair walking out.

Zayn didn't know what caused Harry's mood to dampen. But he was determined to put a smile back on his face. He missed those dimples. He missed hearing a happy Harry. 

Zayn finished washing their dishes and dried his hands before heading to the living room to wait for Harry. When Zayn walked in there, Harry was already there, waiting for Zayn on the floor, the game spread out on the floor.

"What game did you pick out?" Zayn asked enthusiastically as he sat across from Harry.

" _Sorry_. I like this game." Harry replied with yet another short answer.

"Alright then, I'm excited! I'll be the yellow to your blue, alright?" Zayn shot Harry another smile in hopes of getting one back.

He saw a hint of one start to appear on Harry's face before it quickly disappeared, "Yeah, okay."

The two boys picked out their colors and Zayn let Harry go first. They started the game and Harry was being awfully quiet. It was really starting to worry Zayn, but he kept quiet, hoping that Harry would lighten up a little bit the more they got into the game. 

~

"Damn it," Zayn muttered as Harry got his last game piece into his home. He looked over at Harry, expecting him to have a giant smug smile on his face because he won over Zayn, but he wasn't showing any emotion. He just began putting away the game. 

"Harry," Zayn said.

Harry didn't bother to look up, he just put the game board in the box.

"Harry,"

He put the game pieces and cards on top.

"Haz," Zayn tried using his nickname.

"He just put the cover on the box and continued to ignore Zayn.

"Damn it, Harry, look at me!" Zayn pleaded to the younger. 

Harry finally looked up at him, sadness very visible in his eyes.

"Harry, what is wrong? Why are you so sad, babe?" 

Harry just looked back down and shook his head, "Nothing. I'm just gonna go up to my room. Just act like I'm not here." He got up and picked up the game to put it away on his way upstairs.

"No, Harry, sit down next to me. You're going to tell me what's wrong." Zayn had ordered him as he himself got up from the floor to sit on the couch. He wasn't messing around anymore, he wanted to know what was up.

Harry stood there, opening his mouth to protest, but shut it in defeat before setting the game back down on the floor and heading to the couch to sit. He sat down but stayed quiet, leaving Zayn to stare at him to wait for Harry to speak. But Zayn realized he wasn't going to open his mouth by himself.

"Will you tell me why you're sad? I don't like seeing you this way, Haz. It makes me sad. I miss your dimples." Zayn said quietly with concern.

Harry sniffled and Zayn could see his eyes starting to get watery. "Oh, Harry, please don't cry,"

"You don't want to be with me. You think saying you'd try with me is a mistake. You don't want to be with a child. That's why you're acting so weird around me today." Harry finally answered as a few tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"Oh, Harry," Zayn couldn't help but feel his heart tug in pain. He didn't know that his behavior was starting to make Harry think that Zayn didn't want him. "Haven't  I told you countless times that I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't want to? Yes, Harry, I do want to give this a try."

"But you were acting all weird this morning and at the table you wouldn't even look at me," Harry wiped away at his eyes to dry them.

"Just I'm under a lot of pressure lately, you know with college and things, I get a little ansy under pressure, it's nothing about you. I promise you that, okay?" Zayn could start to feel the guilty feeling pour back into him. Now he was just lying to Harry about another thing and he didn't know how much longer he could do this.

"I just really like you Zaynie," Harry sighed.

"And I, you, babe. Don't second guess this alright? I mean it. We'll see how things work out. I want you Harry, don't worry about it okay?" Zayn tried keeping his eyes on Harry. He was such a terrible person.

"Okay," Harry smiled for the first time that day.

"There's that cute dimpled smile I love," Zayn smiled as well and poked at Harry's cheeks.

"Stop it," Harry giggled and batted away at Zayn's finger.

"Which I've also been meaning to ask you," Zayn couldn't forget this time about asking Harry, "How do you feel about going on a trip with me?"

Harry's eyes lit up, "A trip? Where?"

"To the Florida Keys with my parents' and I for a week. We're leaving this Sunday and we'll be back about next Monday."

"Yes, Zayn, I want to go!" Harry agreed excitedly, "But I'd have to ask my mom first."

"That's all set. My mother already set it up with her. I was the one who was supposed to ask you if you wanted to go, but I forgot all about it."

"I've never been anywhere out of state before. What are we gonna do there?" 

"Well, I don't know what we could do there. How about we go on the computer and look up attractions we can look at and activities to do?" Zayn suggested.

"Okay, yeah, let's do that," Harry agreed as he got back up and grabbed the game.

So the two boys left the living room to head to the computer room, Harry stopping by the hall closet to drop off the game.

As Zayn sat next to Harry and watched his face light up with all the exciting activities they could do while on vactaion, he felt his heart warm up and he felt that happy, fuzzy feeling inside. Then the guilt was starting to eat at him again and he knew that he couldn't keep this up forever. He was going to have to have to either come clean or get rid of Naya. He couldn't keep this up any longer. He was in too deep with Harry so he couldn't just drop him. Not that he wanted to.

"Oh look Zayn! All that sand! We can make some wicked sand castles on that huh?" Harry pointed at a picture of the Keys' beach. 

"We sure can, buddy," Zayn gave him a small smile and Harry went back to looking at all the sites.

He'd go over to Naya's tomorrow. He was going to end it with her. Because Harry made him feel a lot more things than Naya did. So he came to his decision, and tomorrow, Naya would no longer be in the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you think Zayn's actually going to do it and drop Naya? xx


	25. 25

"What time is Harry coming over?" Trisha asked as she walked into Zayn's room with a basket of clean laundry held on her hip.

"Anne's going to drop him off around five-thirty I think. He's running errands with her today. They also needed to go buy him a few things for the trip." Zayn answered, not looking up from his game of  _Candy Crush._

"Okay, dinner will be done around five, I'm going to start it once I fold laundry. Now get off that phone, Zayn and start packing. If you aren't packed Sunday morning, we'll leave you and take Louis instead. I told you that you'd wait until last minute, now didn't I?"

Zayn grumbled as he locked his phone and got up off his bed to head into his closet, "Yes, Mother, you did."

Trisha smiled at her son before she left the doorway to go finish her laundry.

Looking through the clutter, he found a suitcase and pulled it out. Tossing it over to his bed he paused for a minute. He really wasn't feeling this whole packing thing. He'd wait until Harry got here, that way he could see what he packed and pack accordingly. Pulling his phone out of his gym shorts pocket, he sent Harry a text.

**_To Harry: Haaarrryyyy. when you gonna be here?_ **

He felt his phone vibrate shortly after he sent the text.

**_To Zayn: in walmart right now. looking for some swim trunks, my other ones r 2 small._ **

A small smirk grew on Zayn's face.

**_To Harry: well, i don't see a problem there. i don't mind with things being too small and tight on you..._ **

**_To Zayn: it wood b uncumfortable, zayn, y wood i wannna wear something 2 small?????_ **

Zayn could see Harry wasn't quite catching onto the whole 'sexting' thing. He is twelve after all and he'd hope Harry didn't understand that concept, but he thought he'd try anyway.

**_To Harry: youre right. i dont want you to be uncomfortable, babe. just hurry and get here okay, i still gotta pack and i wanna see what you packed._ **

**_To Zayn: ok, ill tell mom hurry_ **

Zayn laid back onto his bed and decided he'd go back to his game of  _Candy Crush_  until Harry got here.

~

"Hi, Zayn!" Harry bursted into his room with his suitcase behind him.

Zayn looked up from his phone and smiled, "Hey Haz, you're here finally."

"Yeah, Mom took forever, making sure I had everything and then I had to have a lecture on making sure I behave and listen and obey and be polite." Harry rolled his eyes and he rolled his suitcase in the room to a corner and sat down on the bed.

"Well dinner just got done, but I was waiting for you before we ate. Mom made fried chicken and mashed potatoes so let's go eat. I'm starved." Zayn got up and waited for Harry to get up before they left the room and went downstairs to eat.

~

"Okay, so what did you all pack?" Zayn asked as he stood in front of his bed, suitcase opened and empty.

"Well I packed extra because Mom told me in case of emergencies. So I packed like ten pairs of shorts, ten shirts, a couple pair of jeans, a pair of sweatpants, five pairs of pajamas, socks, tennis shoes, flip-flops, a whole lot of sunscreen because I burn easy, extra pairs of swim shorts, oh, underwear, my toothbrush, my phone, charger, and some money. I think that's about it." Harry finally finished.

"Well damn Harry, we're only going to be gone for a week, not escaping from a natural disaster." Zayn chuckled.

"Mom, always says be prepared," Harry answered sheepishly.

"Alright well, how about I just throw things in and if I have things, I have them, if I don't, I don't." Zayn walked to his dresser and grabbed a few things from each drawer and walked back to shove them into the suitcase. He went to his closet and grabbed some tennis shoes. He went to grab his tooth and hair brush from his bathroom.

"But Zayn, that's not how you pack..." Harry tried to warn him but Zayn just kept struggling to shut the suitcase. He stopped and turned around to pick Harry up.

"Zaynie, what are you doing?" Harry asked as he was set up onto the suitcase.

"Shutting this thing," Zayn grunted as he finally got the zipper to round the corner and then zip completely.

Harry slid off the suitcase onto the floor looking at Zayn. "How do you expect to open that without everything popping out?"

"We'll worry about that when we cross that bridge."

"You really need to learn how to pack."

"Are you smart mouthing me, little boy?

"I dunno, maybe?" Harry asked sort of confused.

"Well, we may have to do something to fix that later," Zayn winked at him. "Now let's see, what else is there that we're missing? I feel like I'm going to forget something..."

"Do you have a swim suit?"

"That's it! You're brilliant, Harry." Zayn smiled at the boy as he ruffled his hair and walked to the closet, pulling out a tub full of summer wear. Grabbing three pairs of swim bottoms,  _just in case of emergencies._ Putting the tub back he walked over to the bed again, Harry sitting on it. As he looked at the suitcase, he bit his lip.

"Shit," he mumbled, "How am I gonna put these in there? It was such a hassle shutting that."

"I  _told_ you that you didn't pack right. But no, don't listen to Harry." Harry gave Zayn some attitude.

"Sassy Harry has decided to make an appearance tonight. If he stays here tonight, then I guess you can sleep on the floor tonight with him." Zayn smiled as he teasingly threatened the kid.

"Okay fine, Sassy Harry is leaving and he just walked out the door. Now looks like I'm back on the bed tonight." Harry smiled and Zayn couldn't help that his heart melted at the sight of those dimples he found so cute.

"Zayn," he heard his mom call down the hallway.

"Yeah?"

His mom came into view at the doorway, "Your father and I are heading out to the store to pick up a few things and a office friend of his wants to go out for some drinks so we'll be out for a few hours. It's around seven right now so maybe nine or ten? But behave yourselves and get to bed a decent time. We're leaving at nine o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. I really hope that's your suitcase packed, Zayn."

"Okay, have fun. We'll be in bed by nine how does that sound? And yes mother, this is my suitcase,  _packed_." Zayn assured his mother.

"Alright then, love you Zayn and make sure he doesn't get too crazy, Harry." She winked at the boy sitting on the bed.

"I will," Harry laughed.

"Bye you two," his mother smiled at the boys as she left them alone.

"Can I put them in your suitcase?" Zayn asked once his mom left.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, thanks." Zayn threw them on the floor. He'd put them in later. "I thought Sassy Harry left?"

"Yes, he did, I'm sorry." Harry blushed.

"So what do you want to do? We've got the house to ourselves." Zayn asked Harry.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

"How about you show me what you bought today?" Zayn suggested.

"Okay," Harry shrugged, "I only bought a few new pairs of swim trunks and sunscreen." he got off the bed and went to his suitcase.

"Well then show me them."

Harry opened his suitcase which Zayn could see was neatly organized with everything folded. Harry pulled out a small stack of clothes, bringing it back to the bed. He set the stack on the bed and looked up at Zayn. "Okay don't look. I wanna surprise you."

Zayn chuckled as he sat at the head of the bed, "Okay, okay, I won't. I'll turn okay?" He grabbed a pillow and covered his face.

Zayn waited patiently until Harry said he could look.

"Done, you can look now."

Zayn uncovered his face and set the pillow back, still having his eyes closed. He opened them and he felt his mouth open a little in awe.  _Holy fuck_  where on Earth did he get those? Harry had on a small pair of bright yellow swim trunks and they were tight and showed off the tiny bit of ass he had and those legs, he never realized how nice of legs Harry had until now and Zayn had this sudden urge to lick them up and down.

"Those are your swim trunks?" Zayn asked, a little breathless.

"Yeah, I like them. I tried them on and they were a little small but I wanted them so I lied and told mom that they were my size so she'd buy them."

"You have fantastic legs," Zayn spoke out his thoughts.

"Oh, thanks," Harry replied back timidly.

Zayn tried to listen to the thoughts in his head that told him Harry was too young, he wasn't ready for anything, but his dick kept speaking to him and those voices were getting a lot louder. Shit, what did he do? He wanted those legs wrapped around him but he had morals and he didn't want to take control of Harry, but then again, he did.

"Fuck," Zayn groaned out.

"What's the matter, Zayn?" Harry was still standing at the edge of the bed, looking innocent as ever and completely unaware of what he was doing to Zayn.

"You liked it the last time we were in my bed, when I was kissing your neck and stuff right?" Zayn asked Harry nervously.

He didn't miss the smile that was on Harry's face for a few seconds before he went back to his innocent face, "Yes, I did, Zaynie,"

 _Zaynie_. Harry's innocence turned him on so much it was criminal.

"How about you come over here, Harry." Zayn ordered him.

Harry walked over to Zayn and stood by the side of the bed. "Yeah, Zaynie?"

He felt himself start to grow in his underwear and it was starting to hurt. "Let's just call me Zayn right now okay?" Zayn already hated himself for what he was about to do and if Harry kept calling him Zaynie, he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself and he'd take it too far.

"Okay?" Harry was awfully confused at this point as to why Zayn had told him that, but he was hoping Zayn and him were about to do something, since he mentioned what they did last time. He really hoped Zayn had those intentions because he himself could feel himself start to get  _hard_  and it'd be so embarrassing if they weren't going to do anything and Harry got excited for nothing.

Zayn got up and stood in front of Harry, "Now I want you to get on the bed and lay down on your back for me. But let's take off your shirt first,"

Harry nodded his head and listened, once tugging off his shirt and getting on the bed, he laid so he was looking at the ceiling.

Zayn bit his bottom lip at the sight of Harry and got rid of his shirt off his body. He got on the bed as well, positioning himself so he was straddling the kid.

"What are we gonna do, Zayn?" Harry asked breathlessly, looking at him with bright green eyes.

"Wrap your legs around me okay?"

Harry lifted his legs up and wrapped them around Zayn's waist, not intentionally pulling their groins together. At the contact of their hard, clothed selves together, Harry let out a small whimper and Zayn groaned. They both needed more contact. So Zayn took control.

He dipped his head down to Harry's neck and nuzzled his face, taking in Harry's warmth. He could feel Harry squirm underneath him.

"Zayn," Harry whispered weakly, "My, my dick, it hurts."

"It's alright, babe, I'll take care of it, okay?" Zayn assured as he started pushing his hips against Harry's and pushing him into the mattress.

Harry let out whimpers and Zayn let out moans and he started kissing at Harry's neck like he did last time.

"Zayn, that feels so good," Harry whined as Zayn kissed all over his neck.

"You like that? Your neck a sensitive spot?" Zayn groaned as their now erect members hit each other repeatedly and Zayn was dry humping the younger. He detached his lips from Harry's neck and just closed his eyes and took his arms from the sides of Harry's body and wrapped them around the younger and held him tighter as he humped him relentlessly.

Harry was feeling pure ecstasy. Zayn kissing at his neck was driving him crazy, it felt so nice and it was making him harder as if it was possible, with Zayn rubbing himself against him. He really didn't plan on their night ending like this but he wasn't complaining. He didn't want this pleasure to end, he never thought it was possible to ever feel this good.

"Fuck, you look so good in these little yellow shorts, it shouldn't be legal. Your legs they look so damn fine and your cute little ass, I'd love to eat it." Zayn spoke into Harry's neck as he had his face nuzzled into it.

Harry didn't know how to speak anymore so he just let out a string of high pitched whimpers. The feeling that he was going to pee hit him and he knew what was going to happen.

He opened his mouth to try and say Zayn's name but it only came out as a loud and vocal moan.

Zayn was starting to feel the muscles inside his lower body clench and the more he thought of Harry in these shorts, the closer he was getting. But Harry beat him to the punch, with him being younger and inexperienced, he couldn't hold out as long. And Zayn could feel the warmth and wetness from when Harry came on him and that was enough to drive Zayn crazy and lose control. He gave out like a wimp and couldn't hold out any longer. He came in his pants and it was unreal of how hard he came. But it felt so good.

Harry felt weak and he didn't have the strength to keep his legs wrapped around Zayn. Zayn had stopped his movements and was now lying on top of Harry, both not being able to say a word and breathing hard. Zayn still had his arms wrapped around Harry and his face was still nuzzled into his neck.

"Zayn," Harry spoke out hoarsely, "I can't breathe."

He heard Zayn grunt and he pulled his arms from underneath Harry and pushed himself up off of him and rolled over to the side of Harry. "Sorry," Zayn apologized.

"Um, I'm all sticky," Harry blushed furiously referring to his lower half.

"So am I," Zayn laughed quietly. "I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry. I should've had more control of myself."

"No," Harry whined as he moved so he was laying on his side. "Why do you always do that when we do something like that? You did the same thing last time."

"Because, I shouldn't take control over you like that. You're young and I want to take things slow, I don't want to freak you out and go too fast for you. You're still young."

"When will you ever learn that I want to do these things? I know I am a kid but I wish you wouldn't treat me like one all the time. I mean at least I'm doing this with someone that cares for me right?" Harry tried to explain to Zayn.

"Yeah, I suppose. I just feel guilty because, just I do. I'm sorry. But did you really enjoy it?"

"Yeah, it was amazing," Harry blushed.

"Have I ever told you you're cute when you blush?" Zayn teased.

"Yeah, actually you have," Harry blushed again.

"Well you are. I also think we should go clean ourselves up, yeah?" Zayn made an effort to get himself up off the bed.

"My shorts! I need them for the trip and they're all ...  _dirty."_ Harry panicked.

"It's fine, babe, we'll just do a load of laundry, no biggie." Zayn shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, okay." Harry calmed down and got up as well.

"Alright, you can use my shower and I'll go downstairs and use my parent's shower. Feel free to use anything in there and we'll just meet back in here." Zayn went into his dresser to pick out his clothes to sleep in.

"Okay," Harry went to pick out his pajamas from his suitcase.

Once the boys had their clothes they both left the room and went to their separate bathrooms and showered. Once they were done they both met back into the room fresh and dressed and climbed into the bed, Zayn spooning Harry.

"Goodnight, Zaynie."

"Night, Haz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the smut seems a bit rushed, i can write it but i get really impatient with it bc i just want to get to the part where they orgasm, so sorry xx


	26. 26

_**  
**_" _Wow_!" Harry smiled in awe as Zayn and him entered their suite. Zayn's parents had given them their own suite, while his parents were right down the hall.

"You like it?" Zayn asked as he carried their suitcases to their bedroom.

"This is amazing! How did your parents afford this?" Harry wondered as he sat down on the couch in the lving room.

The room was big, with cream colored walls and brown patterned carpet. There was a couch and a cushioned chair on the left side of the room and in front of the couch there were two square topped tables. There was a television in front of the chair up against the wall, sitting on top of a white dresser.

Zayn appeared from the bedroom back to the living room and took a seat by Harry. "My dad's company gives him a vacation week every few months or so. So their room is all paid for and everything. Our room is being paid by my mom and dad, they split the cost so we could come along." 

"What do your mom and dad do?" Harry asked as he got up to get the remote from underneath the television.

"Dad shares a business with one of his old colleagues. They trade with other countries and make investments of some sort. Mom works at a office. She's a psychiatrist, runs her own practice or something." 

"Sounds all big and high and stuff. What do you want to do when you go off to college?" Harry asked as he sat back down, beginning to scroll through the television channels.

"Wanna go into Sports Medicine, not really sure what career I quite want yet though," Zayn replied as he absentmindedly put his arm around Harry -who had cuddled into his side- and started to card his fingers through his curly hair. 

The two boys stayed silent after that, watching a movie that had come on the channel Harry randomly chose. Zayn had his head laying on top of Harry's head and he could feel himself slowly start to doze off with his arm still around Harry. Harry had already been knocked out for the last twenty minutes.

-

"I'm bored!" Harry called out to Zayn from the outside deck. Zayn was in the bedroom bathroom, trying to figure find the right angle for good bathroom lighting so he could take a picture. But Harry's voice had startled him, causing him to drop his phone, catching a picture of blur on it's way down.

"Shit," Zayn cursed as he picked up his phone, checking for cracks or damage to it. "Uh, what do you wanna do then?" He asked as he straightened himself up and put his phone back into his pocket, walking out through the living room to the deck.

"Let's go exploring or something. It's boring just sitting here." Harry answered as he took his feet off of the patio table.

"Alright then, let's go exploring. Find your shoes." Zayn walked back to the inside of the room, with Harry following behind him.

Getting to the door where he had left his shoes, Zayn slid on his flip-flops and looked back at Harry, "Will you grab the room key card? It's on the nightstand next to our bed."

"Yeah, my shoes are in there anyway," Harry disappeared into the room, coming back out with his flip-flops on his feet and room key in hand.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Zayn opened the door and the boys left the room, Harry shutting the door behind him.

~

The two of them took the elevator down to the lobby and found a bench for them to sit on. 

"What's there to do, Zaynie?" Harry sighed as he started kicking his feet in the air, given that he couldn't reach the floor when he sat down.

"There's lots of things to do, Haz. We just got here and we've got all week. It's almost dinner time soon anyway. Why don't we just sit up in our room and watch T.V. or something until then. I'm kind of exhausted from the plane ride." Zayn suggested as he grabbed his phone that just vibrated in his pocket.

"Fine, fine. Let's go back then." Harry gave in and they both got back up, going back and hopping into the elevator once more.

~

"I'm gonna take a nap before dinner." Zayn said as they entered back into the room, kicking their shoes off at the front door.

"But we just took one earlier," Harry pointed out as he looked at Zayn, who was already heading towards the bedroom.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to get a headache and I just need to lay down for a few minutes. Just a half hour or so." 

"Well, alright then. I'll be out here watching television," Harry decided to ignore Zayn's weird behavior and just go lay on the couch.

"Alright babe, don't get too crazy without me," Zayn joked as he pulled the sliding door from the wall and closed it, closing him off of Harry's sight. He stripped down to his boxers and grabbed his phone from his discarded pants. He then went and laid on the bed and began typing away at his phone for his "nap".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is incredibly short, but next chapter stuff's going to go down :)


	27. 27

"Can we do something today?" Harry huffed as he turned to face a just waking up Zayn laying in their bed.

Zayn stretched his still sleeping muscles and yawned before turning over to his side to face Harry. "Yeah, what do you wanna do?"

"Something other than you just sitting in the room all day and me sitting in the living room. We've been doing that for the past three days. We only have three days left after this and this was supposed to be fun. Sitting in this room is not fun, Zayn." Harry set down the line in a huff.

Zayn felt a pang of guilt flow through him at Harry's anger. "Alright, you're right. We have been stuck in here and we do need to go out and do something. What do you wanna do?" Zayn sat into an upright position, letting the blanket fall from his upper body, revealing his bare chest.

He saw Harry's eyes widen a bit and he couldn't help but laugh at the younger boy who was trying to control his feelings. "Uh, I was looking up some more, uh, attractions on my iPod and t-there was a butterfly museum that I was, a uh, interested in." Harry stuttered out.

"Okay then, let's get our butts dressed and ready to get out, alright?" Zayn ruffled up Harry's hair before getting up and going over to the bathroom to shower.

"Yeah, I'll shower after you. I'm going to go call for room service." Harry scratched the back of his neck and slowly got out of bed trying to avoid Zayn in the bathroom. He really actually wanted to go see the butterflies today, but Zayn was serving as a big distraction.

Harry gathered a Tshirt and a pair of gym shorts and went into the living room and turned on the TV, watching _Spongebob_ as he got changed. He then called room service and ordered pancakes and sausage for his and Zayn's breakfast. Fifteen minutes later, room service had arrived and Zayn was still in the shower.

"What is taking him so long?" Harry mumbled to himself as he decided he was just going to eat without Zayn. He was getting impatient and he was hungry. Since Zayn was taking so long in the shower, he decided he'd take a shower when they got back because he didn't want to waste anymore time from the butterflies.

So Harry sat at the couch and kept watching _Spongebob_ and ate his breakfast. As he was watching, he could've swore he heard sounds. So he turned down the volume on the TV and listened. Sure enough he was hearing something. But he didn't know what. It sounded like it was coming from their room.

Harry set his plate down on the coffee table in front of him and made his way quietly over to the sliding door that led to their bedroom. He pressed an ear to the door gently and listened closely. He heard what sounded like soft moaning sounds come from the other side.

"What in the hell?" Harry quietly whispered to himself as he kept listening. Shortly after he was hearing _his_ name be called.

" _Harry, Harry, oh god, Harry,_ " Zayn moaned loud enough for Harry to hear without being against the door.

Harry immediately stepped away from the door and he almost tripped and fell over his own feet as fast as he left. His eyes were as big as saucers and his mouth was left hung open as he tried to process what he had just heard. One, Zayn has taken an _awfully_ long time in the shower. Two, he heard moans. And third, he heard Zayn moan _his_ name.

He was about 110% positive Zayn was masturbating to the thought of him. Not that he could say anything because Zayn had caught him in the same act.

Harry really didn't know what to do because he didn't want to walk in because that'd be awkward and he wouldn't know how to react but he _really_ wanted to go to the butterfly museum and he was getting impatient. Also, given the fact Zayn barged in on him, he figured Zayn could handle a little payback.

"Zayn! Are you done yet?" He stepped back up to the door and pounded on it.

"Shit," he heard being muttered. "Uh, yeah, just getting out now!"

"Well hurry! I wanna go and it's been just about a half hour!" Harry tried to hold back his laughter. It really was funny when you were on the other side of the door.

He heard the water being shut off and the squeaking of Zayn's wet skin on the bathtub surface. Harry waited a few minutes before he went in to give Zayn time to dress because he needed to get in there to brush his teeth.

"I'm coming in, need to brush my teeth." Harry knocked lightly before he slid open the wood door and walked into the bathroom area. Zayn was placing his phone onto the bed and pulling up his shorts.

"What took you so long? Pretty sure you used up half the hotel's water supply." Harry turned to face away from Zayn so he couldn't see his blushed cheeks and the fact that he was about to burst into a fit of laughter.

"I did _not_. And I lost track of time. Was just really relaxed." Zayn started fidgeting and trying not to look over in Harry's direction. "I need to brush my teeth too. Scoot over." Zayn walked over and Harry did as he was told, grabbing Zayn's toothbrush and handing it to him.

The two boys brushed their teeth, Zayn not making eye contact in the mirror like Harry was. Harry was trying not to laugh and choke on his toothbrush as he watched Zayn be so nervous. He wanted to say something SO bad. But he refrained and finished up his teeth brushing.

"I'm going to get my shoes on." Harry wiped his mouth and headed back into the living room.

"Be out in a sec," Zayn spit his toothpaste out and rinsed.

-

"Wow, there's so many butterflies," Harry couldn't help but admire all the different colors and kinda of the flying creatures there were. It was like a rainbow was living up in here.

"Where do you wanna start first babe?" Zayn asked him as they passed the main entrance after they'd gotten their passes, trying to get passed the net door that separated the exhibit and the outside.

In the middle of the center was a large waterfall that was surrounded by green plants and stray butterflies flying around. It was absolutely breathtaking and Harry was astounded.

But he was distracted by the name Zayn referred to his as. Harry couldn't help but feel _butterflies_ in his stomach when Zayn called him babe. It made him feel all giddy.

"Let's start over in that hall," Harry pointed to a hall to the right of them.

"Okay, let's go then." Zayn smiled at him and they headed in that direction.

As they got to the first exhibit of butterflies they stopped to take a look. "What kind are these?" Zayn asked as he looked at them in wonder.

"I'm not sure," Harry murmured as he went to look at the nameplate saying what kind they were along with a description. "It's called a _Mourning Cloak_." Harry read off.

The butterfly was a maroon/purplish color and it was outlined all around with a think band of a white cream color. Above the band were dots of blue all around. It was such a pretty butterfly.

"It's so pretty," Harry said out loud, watching as the butterflies flew around and landed all about.

"I like the colors a lot. What do you say we go look at all the other ones? I'm actually quite interested in these." Zayn said amused as Harry nodded and they walked off again, Harry following after Zayn.

~

"Oooh! The Monarch butterflies are my favorite! Can we go see them Zayn?" Harry jumped in excitement as he saw them in sight ahead of them.

"Of course, let's head down." Zayn nodded in agreement.

As they walked down the quiet hall, Harry was getting impatient and he figured as they were the only ones down here, he started running.

"Slow down, babe, I don't want you falling!" Zayn called after him.

 _Babe_. He thought as he reached the enclosed area the butterflies were in. He stepped closer to the glass and he leaned his face up against it, completely in awe of the creatures. He didn't know why he was so amused by butterflies, he always has been. Maybe it's because they're so quiet and seem to be so effortlessly beautiful, they were just a decoration for Mother Nature.

As he stayed there, eyes glued to the butterflies, he felt Zayn come up behind him and place his hands on Harry's waist.

"You having fun?" He asked.

"Yeah, I really like these butterflies." Harry hummed in contentment.

They both stayed silent for a few minutes, both being amused by the fluttering of the butterflies.

"I wanna get a tattoo of a butterfly," Harry broke the silence.

"You do?"

"Yeah," Harry turned around to face Zayn, breaking his grasp. Lifting up his shirt, he pointed right to his chest and stomach. "Right here. A big butterfly."

"And why is that?" Zayn smiled at the boy in front of him. He was so cute, he wanted to squeal like a school girl.

"Because, I just want to. That's what I'm gonna do when I turn eighteen. Get my first tattoo of a butterfly. Will you come with me?"

"Yeah, I will be there." Zayn smiled and really looked at the younger boy's face as he was staring back at him. Harry's eyes were such a bright and pretty green, there isn't really a particular shade that could describe them. His lips looked so soft and pure, a pretty shade of light red. His skin looked so soft as well, clear of any flaws and creamy looking. He wanted to feel it all over.

"I really want to kiss you right now," Zayn whispered as his face inched closer to Harry's as he lifted his hand to caress Harry's cheek.

Harry felt his breath hitch at the close proximity of their faces and he felt himself involuntarily lean into Zayn's touch. "Then kiss me," he tried saying but it came out at a barely audible volume.

Zayn placed his other hand on Harry's other cheek and he slowly started to lean in, licking his lips and he started to feel his own butterflies swarming in his stomach. As he kept leaning in closer, Harry's heart felt like a sledgehammer beating at his rib cage and he felt like it was either going to explode or stop. As their lips were inches away, they were interrupted by the screeches of little kids.

"Look at those butterflies over there!"

Zayn immediately pulled back from Harry and Harry stepped back away as well, both looking over to the kids that appeared in the hall, parents following behind.

 _So close_ , they both thought, not knowing what the other was thinking.

"How about we head back to the hotel? Dinner's going to be soon." Zayn looked over at Harry and Harry couldn't do anything but nod, still trying to get his heartbeat back to normal somehow.

-

As soon as they got back to their room after dinner, Harry went straight to their room and fell face first into the mattress. "So. Full." He groaned into the blankets.

Zayn came in shortly after him and smiled as he saw Harry laying on the bed and complaining how his stomach hurt.

"I think I ate too much as well," Zayn agreed as he took off his light blue Tshirt that he wore for dinner. Joining Harry on the bed he laid on his back right beside him.

"I can't move. I've never ate so much in my life."

"All-You-Can-Eat buffets will be the death of me."

Harry groaned once more as he flipped over to his back staring up at the ceiling. He let out a sigh before he asked his question: "Can we take a bath?"

Zayn looked at Harry confused, "Well yeah, of course you can."

Harry shook his head, "no, like _together_."

Zayn thought about Harry's question for a second and Harry waited for Zayn to speak, nervousness showing in his eyes.

"I-I don't know, Harry. I've never actually like bathed with anyone."

"It was just an idea, I mean, never mind. I'm gonna shower." Harry sat up from his position ready to get off the bed.

"But there's a first time for everything, right?"

Harry looked back at Zayn, who was now sitting up and next to Harry again.

Harry smiled at Zayn and Zayn felt good again, knowing that he's making Harry happy.

Both boys went over to the bathtub and Zayn stripped of his khaki shorts leaving him in his briefs while Harry started taking off his shirt, slowly. He was starting to rethink his decision because he forgot the fact that he'd have to see Zayn _naked_. and that meant that he'd actually see Zayn's well, _dįck_.

Zayn waited patiently as Harry took off his clothes until he was also left in his briefs. "You ready?" He asked.

Harry took a nervous gulp and he felt his palms get sweaty because in no way in hell was he ready but at the same time, he _wanted_ to see Zayn. He nodded his head and held his breath as Zayn pulled down his underwear, revealing himself.

Harry's eyes once again grew ten times their size as he saw Zayn fully and there it was, semi-hard and Harry was kind of intimidated at first but then he kind of liked it at the same time.

Lightly chuckling at Harry's stunned reaction he spoke, "I'm going to turn on the water and find some bubbles to put in. You take all the time you need, okay?"

Harry opened his mouth and nodded, licking his lips and Zayn turned on the bathtub to warm water and plugged it, then to the bathroom cabinet above the sink, searching through all the hotel soaps and shampoos. Grabbing a small bottle of bath oil, he stepped back over to the tub where Harry was still standing.

"You sure you want to do this?" Zayn asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just forgot the fact we'd have to be naked." Harry mumbled nervously.

"How about I get in first and then you come in? Okay?"

"Okay."

So Zayn poured some of the bath oil in and set it to the side before getting in himself, sliding into the warm water.

Harry then took a deep breath and figured it was now or never as he pulled down his own underwear, feeling Zayn's burning gaze on him. Harry was sort of embarrassed at the fact that he himself was hard at the sight of Zayn and Zayn himself was about to witness it. And as he had his underwear at his ankles, he was in all his glory in front of Zayn.

"Oh, Harry," Zayn whispered and bit his lip feeling himself start to grow. He didn't really know what the average size of a twelve-year-old was, but he's pretty sure Harry beats out the norms. "Alright, get in baby."

Harry walked over and stepped in, hovering over Zayn a little bit unsure of how to sit until he decided to sit normally and turned around and sat down between Zayn's legs. He leaned back into his chest and that's when Harry felt it, feeling like it was stabbing him in the back.

"Oh," Harry slipped out in almost fascination.

" _You_ have that effect on me," Zayn murmured seductively as he began rubbing Harry's arms. He had the urge, almost a need, to just grab Harry's dįck and he wanted to give him a handjob and watch him writhe underneath him.

"Harry, I want to try something. But if you feel uncomfortable, I don't want to push any boundaries." Zayn started off warily.

"What is it?" Harry asked, feeling relaxed by the warm water surrounding him but still noticeable of the fact he was naked with Zayn and he's still trying to wrap his head around this. He still had his ęręction and he wanted to imply something first but he was scared he'd make a wrong move of some sort.

"I want to give you a handjob." Zayn decided to not beat around the bush anymore. He didn't want to push Harry, but his cõck was starting to become more and more painful.

Harry almost let out a moan of relief at Zayn's words and he felt sort of happy that Zayn wanted this too. And Harry's hormones started kicking in because he's been waiting all along for this and if he stopped now then he might have to wait longer for this.

"Y-yeah. Go ahead. Please." Harry pleaded in a small voice.

Zayn thanked God that Harry was so eager and he knew once again he was going to hell for this, but it was _so_ worth it.

Moving his hand forward, he let his fingers trace along Harry's shaft and he felt Harry shiver against him as he leaned into his chest more and closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. Taking that as a go, he then wrapped his hand around Harry and started off slowly, repeating the word _slow_ over in his mind.

The feeling of Zayn's hand on his hardened cõck was probably the greatest feeling of ecstasy Harry has ever felt in his life. He kept bucking his hips up into Zayn's hand and he was too eager for Zayn to go faster.

"Zaynie, _oh Zaynie_ ," Harry breathed out not having the control to keep his moans in.

"Shit," Zayn cursed at Harry's nickname. It made Harry sound so innocent and it shouldn't turn him on but it did so much and he tugged faster at Harry's dįck and he slid Harry up off of him a little so he could touch his aching dįck as well for relief.

"Say it again," Zayn huffed out in a plea as he went at tugging both of their cōcks.

" _Zaynie_. Zaynie it feels so good," Harry cried as he felt a tingly sensation in his lower body. Recognizing the feeling of having to pee, he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold it in any longer. He was so inexperienced and sensitive.

"Zaynie, I'm going to ōrgasm," he warned as he felt the tightening his his abdomen.

At those words Zayn felt the familiar feeling of his ørgasm coming on and he kept going on both as he felt Harry start to shake and he heard a loud gasp as Harry let himself come into the bath water and then relax back into Zayn.

Zayn being a sucker for watching Harry come in front of him and that innocent nickname, he tugged a few last times before he came himself, all over Harry's back and into the water as well.

Zayn sank back into the water, leaning back onto the end of the tub and Harry followed along, laying on his chest.

Regaining their breaths, Harry stared at the ceiling, pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Let's rinse off and get back into bed okay?" Zayn said after a few minutes.

Harry agreed with an 'okay' and they got out, drying off with their towels and pulling on a new pair of boxers before climbing into the bed. They both cuddled underneath the covers and were facing towards each other as they lay.

"Was it too much?" Zayn asked, hoping he didn't cross a line. He knew Harry had wanted more like that before, but wanting and then actually getting it were two different things.

"No," Harry shook his head, "that was the best thing I ever felt in my life."

"I'm glad you liked it," Zayn smiled. "But if we ever do something like that again, and you feel uncomfortable, I want you to tell me, alright?"

Harry nodded his head and yawned before answering, "yes."

"We had a long day today. I think it's time we go to bed." Zayn yawned himself and watched as Harry's eyes were slowly closing. So he pulled him in close to his chest and Harry willingly snuggled into him.

Nuzzling his nose into Harry's curls at the top of his head, he kissed his hair and mumbled a 'goodnight Haz' before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a little bit of a smut teaser ;)


	28. 28

Harry felt content as he woke up to sunlight streaming onto his face as he looked out to the patio that morning.

The pillows were soft against his cheeks and the covers were so warm around his body, it made him sad when the realization came to him that they were leaving later today.

Harry rolled from his stomach onto his left side so that he was facing towards Zayn, who was still asleep. Soft snores were coming from him and a small puddle of drool was formed on his pillow. Harry felt all warm and fuzzy inside looking at him. The memories of how much fun they've had the past few days came to mind and Harry felt his cheeks heat up and he smiled.

The day after their bath, Zayn had woken Harry up by tickling him and kissing his face all over. Then they had walked all around the island, stopping for ice cream at a shop and then ended their night cuddled on the couch while watching movies on TV.

Yesterday, they had spent the day on the beach, swimming and making sand castles all day. Zayn had even let Harry bury him underneath the sand. Zayn's parents had joined them later in the day and then they had left to go watch a parade in town, all four of them. They ate at a beach-side restaurant on the island for dinner and then had all proceeded back to their rooms. When it was late and everyone was settled in their room at the hotel for the most part, around midnight, Zayn and Harry had went down to the beach and went for a midnight swim.

The water was warm last night and they swam and splashed around at each other and laid the towels from their bathroom out and sat on them, sitting and drying off. Then Zayn had made the move and kissed Harry. They ended up having a short makeout session underneath the moon. Zayn told him that ' _those damn yellow shorts_ ' got him all worked up that day.

Harry sighed as he reminisced, wanting nothing more than to replay the last two days. More than anything, last night. Zayn had been nothing but caring to Harry after their intimate bath and he's showed no signs of awkwardness or holding back around Harry. He felt really happy with Zayn's and his relationship right now and he was hoping that everything stayed how it was right now. He wanted this to work out more than anything.

As Harry thought to himself, Zayn was starting to wake up. He watched as Zayn yawned and tried opening his eyes, only to shut them again because of the sunlight streaming in.

"Good morning, Haz," Zayn rasped out as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched.

"Morning Zaynie," Harry replied back, snuggling more into the warm covers.

"Did you sleep good?" Zayn asked, smiling at the younger boy.

"Yeah, very good." Harry smiled back.

"I'm glad," Zayn murmured and leaned over to Harry and gave him a short kiss on the younger boy's lips.

"Zayn!" Harry laughed and screeched in surprise at what Zayn had done, his cheeks coating another blush. "Your breath smells you nasty. And what was that for?"

"Sorry babe, I'll brush them next time before I kiss you." Zayn chuckled at him. "And that was because you look awfully cute this morning and I couldn't help myself."

"You've been in an awfully good mood lately. You're all touchy and kissy towards me." Harry started to pick at the end of the blanket, looking at Zayn with wide eyes.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's just new. You said you wanted to take it slow. Not that I don't like it, because I do." Harry spoke shyly.

"Yes I wanted to take it slow. But in all honesty, I can't help myself around you. And it doesn't matter to me anymore I suppose, about the age or anything. Something's come over me these past few days and even if I can't show you in public, it doesn't mean I can't show my affection behind close doors." Zayn explained, running his fingers through Harry's curls as he looked at him.

"Okay then," Harry hummed in contentment, closing his eyes and relishing in the calm feeling it gave him.

"Well I'm hungry this morning so what do you say we go out and find somewhere to eat breakfast. Go out and see the place one more time?"

"Okay," Harry agreed as Zayn got out of bed and stretched once more. Zayn went through his suitcase and picked out something to wear for the day and Harry followed, going through his own suitcase.

-

"Alright, we'll sit here a little bit and relax before we start packing up." Zayn sighed and plopped down on the couch, grabbing Harry with him and pulling him into his side.

"What time does the plane leave?"

"Six forty-five. It's almost two o'clock now so we've got a little while." Zayn told him and let his head rest on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. Harry just stayed cuddled by his side and fell asleep as well.

~

"Harry, get all of our bags together will you?" Zayn yelled from the living room to Harry in the bedroom. They had slept a little longer than intended so now they were scurrying around to pack before Zayn's parents came in to tell them it was time to leave.

"Yeah, I will!" Harry yelled back, folding their clothes into piles before placing them into their bags.

As Harry was retrieving their toiletries from the bathroom, he heard a vibrating sound hit against the nightstand by their bed. He couldn't remember where he had set his phone so there was a possibility that could be his. So he left the bathroom and walked into their room.

As he picked up the phone, he glanced into his bag to see that his phone was laying in there. So the phone he had must be Zayn's. As he sat the phone back down, the phone went off again and the screen flashed on. Glancing down at it, the message that was on there caught his eye.

 **Naya:** text me when you get back, I've been waiting to see you all week ;)

The name Naya sparked something in his memory and he remembered Zayn mentioning a Naya when Zayn first started babysitting him. He knew he shouldn't invade Zayn's privacy, but curiousity got the best of him. Unlocking the phone, Harry went to Zayn's messages and read part of the conversation between him and Naya.

_Saturday 6:46 PM_

**Naya:** Can't wait for you to come back, pictures just aren't enough for me

 **Zayn:** I know, I'll be home soon. Pictures just don't do your body justice.

 **Naya:** what would you do to my body if you were actually here with me?

Harry's mouth dropped and so did his heart in his chest as he read the rest. He can't believe Zayn would talk this way to a girl, especially when they were supposed to be on their way to becoming something more. He didn't want to read anymore from last night so he scrolled past until he reached today.

_Today 9:12 AM_

**Naya:** you haven't replied to any of my pictures or sent me any, what the hell Zayn?

_Today 9:46 AM_

**Naya:** I'm your girlfriend and your top priority, why the fuck aren't you replying to me? Who the hell do you think you are? You've ignored me all last night too. Just remember I can get ANY guy I want so find it a privilege that I'm with you right now. Fucking answer me or your sorry ass is gone.

_Today 10:26 AM_

**Zayn:** sorry babe, I was asleep. Don't get mad alright? You look fine as hell as always ;)

 **Zayn:** \- picture message - this is what happens when I think of you ;)

Harry was now crying as he dropped the phone back down and just processed what he had read. Zayn had a girlfriend and didn't tell him. But what really hurt him was Zayn called her _babe_. That was supposed to be _his_ name. He thought he was special when Zayn called him babe, but now he knew he wasn't the only one.

Harry turned and finished packing his bag, trying to wipe away the tears but they kept coming back every time he wiped them away. He finally had his stuff packed when he looked over at Zayn's. Anger had filled his veins as he stepped over to Zayn's bag and started throwing out everything he had packed while then throwing Zayn's suitcase at the wall across from him over the bed, causing a loud thud once hit it the wall and floor.

At the sound, Zayn had came rushing in, finding his stuff thrown every where and a crying and mad Harry now sitting on the bed.

"Harry babe, what's wrong?" Zayn asked worriedly as he came over and sat by him.

"Don't call me that! You jerk! You worthless jerk! You liar!" Harry yelled as he started hitting at Zayn with his fists.

"Harry, what's gotten you so mad?" Zayn asked, concern and confusion laced in his voice.

"Naya! That and the fact that she's your girlfriend and you didn't tell me! And you're sending her pictures of your _thing_ and from what I've heard, that's wrong! And you called her babe and you're only supposed to call me that! You're a liar! You're - you're - you're an asshole!" Harry sobbed as he kept hitting Zayn harder and harder, trying to inflict all the pain and anger he had into Zayn.

Zayn's heart came up into his mouth and he felt sick. Louis was right. Louis was always right. It was bound to happen eventually and now it was too late. Harry found out, he was hurt and he was crying, all because Zayn was a fucking douchebag. And Harry had read those messages. Zayn didn't know what to say or do.

"Harry, I - I'm so sorry," Zayn choked out, trying not to cry himself. He was such a dick for doing this to Harry. He felt like shit and he was so sorry, he can't believe he did this. He can't believe he didn't listen to Louis and end it with Naya because now he's here and his heart is breaking because Harry's heart broken over him.

"Don't talk to me you jerk! Leave me alone! I want to go home and I don't want to see you! Ever!" Harry cried out as he stood up and grabbed his suitcase from the bed, walking out of the room while screaming he wanted to leave and never see Zayn again.

And Zayn stayed in the room still, a lump in his throat because he fucked up. Because so far he hasn't done the right thing at all, and he didn't break up with Naya because that's what's gotten him into this mess. It hurt his heart because Harry didn't want to see Zayn anymore. It broke his whole being because Harry was hurting and completely broken because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why would you do that Zaynie? :(


	29. 29

"Harry, honey, it's been three days." Anne murmured as she sat on the side edge of Harry's bed as he was still buried underneath all his covers. This has been his hangout spot ever since he's gotten home from vacation. Only getting up to go to the bathroom had he left and his mother would leave his dinner on his nightstand for him.

He didn't tell his mother why he was so upset, but she had an idea. The first thing Harry had said when he walked through the door when he got home was that she can tell Zayn he's fired. So Anne had a hunch that Zayn was the primary source of this problem.

"I don't feel good. I think I'm sick." Harry mumbled into his pillow.

"You're not sick honey, you're just a bit heartbroken." Anne smiled gently at her blanket covered son.

Harry uncovered himself and flipped over so he was laying on his back looking at his mom. "Heartbroken? What are you talking about?"

"Harry, sweetie, did Zayn start dating that girl he went on a date with a few weeks ago? I remember him mentioning something about it when he left one night."

"You knew he was going on a date with Naya?!" Harry cried out at the news that his mother knew about this the whole time. But then realization dawned on him that his mother was implying that he had a crush on Zayn and there was no possible way she could know about that. "But I don't know what you mean. It doesn't matter to me that Zayn has a girlfriend, good for him." Harry tried sniffing back the tears.

"You have a slight little crush on Zayn I believe," Anne smiled. "I've never seen you get so happy to see someone come over or be around someone. But it's cute and I'm glad Zayn is treating you nicely and that you've found a fried other than Liam."

"But Mom, Zayn's a boy," Harry interjected shyly, "is that normal?"

"Anything is normal, Harry. You're young anyway and it's just a little crush. All people get them. It's just an innocent phase as of now. Even if it is serious, it's nothing bad."

"I really like him though," Harry whispered.

"I see that Zayn absolutely adores you too. But honey, you're only twelve and he's seventeen. There's plenty of time for stuff to happen but as of now you're young and sweetie, you have to understand he's about to go to college and he's starting his life. As of now it's not very realistic. But you're young and you've got plenty of time ahead of you."

Now Harry had turned to face opposite of his mother and he was silently crying to himself at her words. "Yeah, I understand Mom. I'd just like to be alone right now." He whispered.

"Maybe you can invite Liam over later for lunch. But I'll be downstairs. Love you, Harry." She looked at her son with a small smile on her face and left his room quietly to let him be.

Once Harry heard the door click shut, he then let out his sobs to help his heart heal. Why'd he have to be so young? He liked Zayn with all he had and if he wasn't such a child, he wouldn't be crying over an older boy at this moment.

-

 _Wednesday 1:42 PM_  
 **ZAYN:** You were right.

Zayn finally gave in and admitted defeat as he sent that text message to Louis. It was the first time they had spoken in weeks.

He put his phone back into his pocket and knocked on the door. He waited a moment before the door opened and he was greeted by Naya.

"It's been a full week, I've missed you so much," Naya sighed and grabbed Zayn's hand, pulling him in.

He stumbled over the threshold and tried kicking the door shut behind him as he was following Naya upstairs. They entered the room and he was being shoved onto the bed as Naya shut the door. She turned back around to face Zayn with an angry look on her face.

"Why are you still dressed?"

Zayn sighed, "I didn't come here for any funny business Naya. I came here to talk."

Naya was about to protest but stopped and smiled at him. "Okay, then."

She stepped away from the door and went to her dresser, picking out a few things. "I'm just going to go change into something comfortable. Jeans aren't really the appropriate attire for this." She smiled and gave Zayn a wink before leaving her bedroom, leaving Zayn alone.

Zayn was left confused with Naya's behavior but was thanking The Lord above that she didn't throw a bitch fit like he thought she would.

Making himself comfortable he kicked off his shoes and laid back onto the bed. If she was going to act calm about this then he could make himself feel at home. As he waited for Naya to come back, he heard the sound of a phone's _ping_ and vibrating. Sitting up he looked over at the nightstand where Naya's phone was lit up. He knew he shouldn't but curiosity was eating at him. It wouldn't be harmful if she had nothing to hide, right?

So he picked up Naya's phone and looked at the screen. Seeing the name and the message read on it, his first instinct was to throw the phone and get insanely pissed but that would mean he's jumping to conclusions.

 **NIALL:** you left your underwear here from last night. You want me to drop it off?

He knew he shouldn't unlock her phone and look through the messages but with a message like that he felt he had the right to. Unlocking it and going directly to her messages, he scrolled through their messages. Reading them and finding out the fact that they dated to even _before_ they were dating was making him see red.

 **NAYA:** I've got that date tonight with Zayn, ugh. But I'll text you when he's dropped me off and you can come over

 **NIALL:** I'll just wait for you up in your room. I'll get there before you leave and I'll wait while you're out

Before he could keep reading, Naya came in, definitely with changed clothes. She was dressed in a lace, lingerie one piece and had a pair of black tights on her legs.

"I'm ready for us to talk, Zayn." She said coyly, as she strutted her way over to Zayn.

Before she could get on to straddle him, he shoved her off and made her stumble back a bit. As she tripped, he got up and started to put his shoes back on.

"What the hell, Zayn?" She shouted angrily as she got up and brushed herself off.

"You don't have time to talk. You have to go pick up your underwear from Niall's. Didn't wanna wait for me to get back alone last night did you?" He shot back, not even caring to get overly mad. He said it as calmly and as snobby as he could.

"Look, did you really expect me not to sleep around even though we were together?" She asked as if Zayn was stupid.

Zayn was taken aback at her response. "Fucking kind of, yeah! That's kind of what a relationship is, you're with one person! You're unbelievable!"

"I don't know what you're so mad over, it's not like I kept it from you or lied about it." Naya shrugged and went to sit on her bed.

"But you fucking _cheated_ on me! I thought you actually liked me and wanted this?!"

"I was going to tell you at one point but then figured it wasn't a big deal. I was enjoying getting it from two different guys anyway." She kicked off her shoes and shrugged like it was nothing.

"We're done. You won't be getting it from me as the second guy anymore. Have fun getting a damn STD from that man whore." Zayn sneered and walked out of her room and out of the house to his car.

Zayn buckled himself and started the car, waiting in the driveway a second. He had a tear rolling down his cheek and he felt like he'd been punched in the chest. How could she do something like that to him? He thought they had something between them and he felt like absolute shit. Is this how Harry felt when he found those messages on _his_ phone?

Harry.

"Shit," Zayn pounded on his steering wheel and wiped away the few tears that had fell. He needed to go see Harry.

So he put his car into reverse and sped to Harry's house to take care of the mess he created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so behind on updating. I'm so sorry >.


	30. 30

"Hi, Anne, is Harry here?" Zayn asked as quickly as Anne had opened the door.

"Well hello Zayn," she greeted him, "and yes he's in his room."

"I know he really doesn't want to see me and I'm off for the week but I really need to talk to him." Zayn pleaded.

"Go right ahead," Anne smiled, stepping out of the way as Zayn sped through, up the stairs.

Once he reached Harry's door, he roughly knocked on it, trying not to pound. "Harry, please, let me in. Let me apologize for everything, I need to see you."

There was nothing on the other side and Zayn kept knocking and begging for Harry to let him in. Harry on the other hand was hearing everything and he was torn between staying where he was or letting Zayn in. He wanted to leave him out there because he was angry, but he really wanted to see Zayn despite everything.

His heart won and he got out of his bed and opened the door, right as Zayn was about to knock again, hitting Harry in the face.

" _Ow!_ " Harry cried out in pain as he clutched his nose before falling down backwords onto the ground.

"Fuck, Harry," Zayn muttered as he realized Harry was on the ground and the fact that he had just punched him in the face.

"Everything okay up there boys?" Anne yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, I just hit Harry with a pillow!" Zayn yelled back. Focusing his attention back to Harry, he noticed a small trickle of blood coming from in between Harry's fingers. "C'mon, let's get you into the bathroom."

Harry got himself up off the ground and they both walked across the hall to the bathroom. Zayn got a washcloth and dampened it with water before giving it to Harry. "Here, tilt your head up and removed your hands."

Harry did as he was told and Zayn held his nose with the washcloth and pinched to put pressure.

"Don't pinch so hard, my nose hurts a little," Harry whimpered out.

"Sorry, babe," Zayn apologized as they stood in front of the sink.

"Please don't call me that," Harry asked with hurt in his voice, a tear falling down his cheek.

Zayn went to open his mouth to protest but thought against it and just stayed silent for a moment. "Here, I'll hold this while you wash your hands."

They stepped closer to the sink and Zayn stepped to the side so Harry could have access to the sink. He fumbled around for a bit before finding the soap and proceeded to wash his hands quickly.

"You can let go of my nose now. Think it's stopped bleeding," Harry announced after he wiped his hands off on a hand towel.

Zayn stopped pinching and disposed of the bloodied washcloth. Harry's nose had stopped bleeding and he washed his face off. Zayn stood by and watched him as he finished.

"Why are you here Zayn?" Harry asked, trying not to cry. He didn't want to cry anymore and not in front of Zayn.

"Can we talk in your room please?" Zayn asked.

Without a word, Harry left the bathroom and Zayn followed. Harry sat at the head of his bed and Zayn followed in the room, sitting at the bottom.

Neither of the boys spoke until Zayn broke the silence. "I'm sorry for hitting you in the nose."

"It's fine." Harry replied.

"Look, Harry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry and I never wanted to hurt you," Zayn started off.

"But you did hurt me. You hurt me very bad." Harry interrupted him.

"I know I did," Zayn whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating that girl?" Harry asked him.

"Because I was going to break up with her, but I sort of forgot," Zayn fiddled with his thumbs and glanced at Harry who was sitting there, staring at his hands. "But I broke up with her now. I'm not dating her anymore."

Harry continued to stare and not look up at Zayn.

"Harry, please say something," Zayn begged.

"What'd you break up with her for?" Harry asked shyly, looking up at Zayn with sad eyes.

"You. Because I didn't want to be with her anymore or hurt you. I want to be with you." Zayn answered, looking Harry right in the eye.

"I don't know, Zayn," Harry answered, looking away from Zayn. His mother's words replayed in his head.

"What do you mean you don't know, Harry? I thought this was what you wanted? This is what  _I_ want. To be with you, despite how wrong it is. It's not right to others, but I truly don't care. I'm willing to push everything aside along with my morals and the voice in my head saying  _don't do it_ and be with you. I want us to be something Harry. I like you, so much." Zayn poured his heart out, hoping to get something out of him.

"You're gonna go to college and grow up and leave here. I'll still be here for awhile. What're we gonna do then? I'm not sure if this will work, Zayn. I really like you, but this hurts. I don't wanna hurt when you leave."

Zayn got up and took off his shoes so he could move to where Harry was and sit next to him. "We'll worry about that when we get to that bridge. But we still have a month and a half left to enjoy ourselves and be here. I want to enjoy it with you. You bring enjoyment into my summer. I enjoy watching and being with you all the time." Zayn held Harry's hand and started rubbing his thumb.

Harry really didn't want to give in, but Zayn was making it really hard. He liked Zayn  _so_ much but he also remembered what his mom said and he always listened to his mom. His mom was  _always_ right. He was so torn.

"Zayn, you're so much older, I don't want to get hurt again because crying really sucks," Harry was going to continue but Zayn cut him off.

"Will this prove myself to you?"

"What? -" Harry was interrupted by Zayn kissing him.

Zayn straddled Harry and pushed him back so he was against the wall and kissed him, placing his hands on both sides of Harry's face. Harry was stunned and didn't know what to do at first but Zayn started moving his lips against Harry's and instinct kicked in and he started moving his as well.

Zayn pulled away once after a few seconds and got off of Harry's lap to sit in his original spot next to Harry. Harry stayed leaned back against the wall, tracing his fingers over his lips and staring in front of him for a minute. He was trying to process the fact that Zayn had just kissed him and he was trying to calm the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"Does that say anything to you?" Zayn asked a minute or two of silence.

"Yeah, just a little," Harry answered breathlessly.

"So can we start over? Differently? Now knowing that we both want the same thing and move towards something more slowly? Because as creepy as it is I find you adorable as fuck and I want you. I like you."

"If I say yes, can you kiss me again?" Harry asked innocently.

"Of course babe," Zayn smiled at the boy.

"Then okay. Yes."

And Zayn turned over to face him and pulled Harry onto  _his_ lap and kissed him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @/17zjmstyles and tweet me you're from ao3 and i'll follow back xx


	31. 31

"I wanna meet this guy, Harry." Liam said as they sat in his room on a rainy Sunday afternoon.

"What guy?" Harry asked as he finished a level of  _Cooking Fever._

"Lord, Harry. I swear sometimes I don't know if you're trying to act stupid at the time or if you've played stupid for so long you're actually just plain stupid now." Liam shook his head and strayed his attention from the puzzle he was doing on the floor. "Zayn! I want to meet Zayn!"

"Oh that guy," Harry mumbled as he kept playing his game.

"You're so rude, playing a game while I'm trying to speak to you. I thought Anne taught you better than that," Liam huffed out dramatically.

"Sorry Liam," Harry apologized as he locked and set his iPod down. "What do you wanna meet him for all of a sudden? You've been here while he's been here before."

"Just need to put those Hulk gloves to use and better now than later right? I didn't have a need to meet him then."

Harry sighed, "Liam I told you, we're okay now,"

"Doesn't matter. I told you if he hurt you I'll beat him up. It'd be terrible of me to go back on my word."

"You're unbelievable," Harry muttered.

"If my gloves don't work, I'll call in for backup. I'm sure Niall will be willing to beat someone up," Liam shrugged as he moved from the floor to the bed.

"You wanna sleepover? Zayn's coming back tomorrow and he's starting to watch me all week. You can meet him tomorrow morning."

"The perfect time to strike, tomorrow morning," Liam smirked and rubbed his hands together. "I don't have much time to prepare but I have some."

"Yeah okay you do that, but I'll go tell my mom you're staying," Harry got up from his bed.

"I'll call and tell my mom to pack my Hulk gloves," Liam stated as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"I have some news to tell you, I'm not sure if you'll want those," Harry bit his lip to hold back his smile and left the room before Liam could say anything.

~

"Okay, so spill on the deets, H-Dawg," Liam ordered as he came back from downstairs to retrieve his bag.

"Sit down for this," Harry advised.

"Geez, don't tell me you're pregnant," Liam put his hand over his chest and put his bag in a corner and sat on the bed across from Harry.

"Just shut it and let me tell you okay?" Harry huffed out in annoyance.

"The mood swings are hitting you already," Liam chuckled.

"Zayn kissed me."

Liam's eyes widened and he was speechless for a second.

"When?! Jesus Harry when did this happen and you're just now telling me?!" Liam started shouting and throwing his hands up.

"Liam! Keep quiet!" Harry whisper-shouted in an attempt to shush his friend.

"Sorry sorry! But oh my god Harry when did this happen?" Liam stopped shouting and sat back down quietly.

"Well let's see, today's Sunday so last Thursday?"

That started Liam up again. "It happened Thursday and you're telling me now,  _Sunday_?!"

"I wanted to tell you in person,"

"That's when you call me up right after it happened,  _'Hey my buddy ol' pal, Liam. My freaking babysitter, the dude I have a crush on just kissed me. So kind of get your nice looking booty over here?'_ "

"Well you're here now so isn't that all that matters?"

"Forget this nonsense stop making a big deal about it, Harold. What was it like? Was he as good as me?" Liam crossed his arms and smirked.

"Yeah. He was a lot better. I'm kind of upset you were my first because you were absolutely terrible compared to him," Harry shuddered at the thought of the difference between the two.

"Ouch, kind of hurting. You were suppose to say no ..."

"Sorry Liam. But his lips are so soft it was wonderful and then he kissed me again and I wanted to keep kissing all day, but he had to leave and fix things with Louis." Harry took a breath after spilling that long thought.

"Who's Louis?"

"His best friend," Harry answered.

"Well dang, maybe I'll ask my mom to get me a babysitter and hire him. I'll join the club," Liam winked and bursted into laughter.

"It's not funny, be quiet," Harry muttered.

"Is he cute?"

"I don't know, I met him once. He's not ugly I guess?" He shrugged.

"Well I'm hungry so let's go bug your mom to make dinner," Liam got off the bed and walked towards the door. "I'm in the mood for spaghetti."

-

"Good morning my lovely best friend," Louis greeted as he got into Zayn's car the next morning, throwing his bag in the back.

"It would've been easier if you would've just came to my house so I didn't have to wake up earlier to pick you up," Zayn complained as he pulled out of Louis' driveway.

"Come on, cheer up Buttercup. We're gonna see your lover boy this morning," Louis smiled as he played with the radio stations.

"It's been years and I've never gotten used to how you're a morning person."

"I still haven't gotten use to you being such a prick ass in the morning, but I deal with it," Louis shot back.

"Touché," Zayn nodded in agreement.

They got to Harry's house soon after and walked into the house, greeted by Anne in the kitchen.

"Good morning boys!" Anne smiled as she filled her coffee mug.

"Morning Anne," Zayn greeted back.

"Good morning," Louis replied.

"You must be Louis, Zayn's friend. I'm Anne, Harry's mother." Anne walked over to them and shook Louis' hand.

"Nice to meet you, Anne," Louis smiled and greeted her.

"It's a good thing you brought Louis today of all days because Harry had Liam stay over last night and maybe they won't get bored with two of you here. Liam can get a bit rowdy sometimes and he's quite an outgoing little boy."

"Sounds like a younger version of Louis here," Zayn threw a thumb towards his friend, "I'm sure we've got him covered."

"Well you boys have fun and I'll see you guys at eight. Bye!" Anne grabbed her keys from her pocket and waved to them as she headed towards the front door and left.

"Now we go wake the kids up. Anne doesn't like Harry sleeping in," Zayn told Louis and went to the stairs.

Reaching Harry's door, Zayn knocked and stepped in to find a sleeping Harry in his bed and a sleeping Liam on the floor.

"Rise and shine, you rascals! Time to wake up!" Louis shouted before Zayn could say anything.

Harry groaned in response and Liam groaned as well and muttered, "it's too early."

"It's not too early for anything, now get up." Louis walked over to Liam and started kicking at his body.

"What are you - who are you?" Liam asked as he woke up and started smacking at Louis' leg.

"I'm Louis, now no more questions. I want you both," Louis stopped kicking and went over to Harry and started smacking at his leg, "downstairs in ten minutes dressed and ready. We'll be down there getting breakfast ready. I'll come back up here if you're not down there and it won't be pretty."

Louis walked back over to the door where Zayn was standing there still, "let's go Zaynie Boy, time to make breakfast."

Zayn followed behind Louis as they walked down to the kitchen, "what was that?" Zayn asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"That was getting some lazy kids up in the morning. I've watched my sisters for years, do you not think I don't know how to babysit?" Louis scoffed and started looking through the fridge. "How does eggs and bacon sound? You can make the toast as long as you promise not to burn anything."

"Yeah, I'll get the toast," Zayn agreed, figuring it was easier to go along with Louis.

The two boys worked on breakfast as the two kids walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I don't know who woke me up but it's a good thing I brought these," Liam showed off his gloves. "Because looks like I'll be beating up  _two_  jerks today."

"Oh god Liam, don't do it," Harry groaned as he sat next to Zayn at the table.

"Who do you plan on fighting, little boy?" Louis asked as he finished frying the bacon.

"Zayn over there and you, whoever you are." Liam started putting on his gloves.

"Zayn's easy to beat up, you don't need those gloves. Now my name is Louis, and you may need some back-up to take me down," Louis laughed.

"I've got that covered. My brother Niall will help me that," Liam answered with a smug smile on his face.

Zayn immediately looked over at Liam with wide eyes. Louis dropped the fork he had in his hand and turned to look at Liam, "wait as in Niall Horan is your brother?"

"Yeah, he's my older brother. And I'm gonna call him right now to take both of you down," Liam punched his gloves together to make a sound effect.

"No! That's perfectly fine! I'll let you beat me up! For whatever reason you need." Zayn laughed nervously.

"Let's get this going then," Liam went to take a step towards Zayn but Harry interrupted.

"Why don't we eat breakfast first?"

"You're right. Need my strength before the battle." Liam nodded and threw off his gloves and sat next to Zayn. "I got my eyes on you."

Zayn smiled at Liam before looking at Harry with a "what is going on?" look and Harry just shrugged.

"Okay well, hope you like eggs and bacon because if you don't, oh well. Toast is courtesy of Zayn, and he didn't burn it." Louis started placing their plates in front of them and sat down with his.

Everyone ate in silence, Zayn looking warily at Liam, Harry minding his own business, Liam sending warning looks to Louis and Zayn, and Louis trying not to laugh.

"You boys go scamper off and find something to. Zayn and I will clean up." Louis announced as everyone finished.

The two kids went off without a word and left the two elder by themselves.

"Ya hear that? Niall's little brother is gonna Niall himself to beat you up," Louis started laughing.

"Shut it," Zayn punched Louis' arm as they washed the dishes. "I don't even know why Liam wants to beat me up."

"I really couldn't tell you but all I know is that kid is a little spitfire. Reminds me of a smaller version of me. I like him."

"I don't think this world is ready for two Louis'," Zayn shook his head.

"Those gloves are badass. I want a pair."

"You're ridiculous," Zayn laughed at his friend.

-

"One of them is gonna get hurt," Zayn said as him and Harry watched from the living room couch out the window, Liam and Louis jump on the trampoline while fighting each other, taking turns with the gloves.

Zayn had Harry cuddled into his side and Zayn was playing with his hair. Harry was half falling asleep he was so relaxed.

"Why does Liam want to beat me up?" Zayn broke the silence between the two.

Harry pulled away from Zayn and looked up at him. "I told him about how you hurt me and that story and he told me before that if you ever did anything, he'd beat you up."

"Well he's definitely a great friend. Cause I'd beat me up too," Zayn chuckled and pulled Harry back to him, setting him on his lap.

"He won't actually beat you up. He acts like he's strong, but he's actually pretty weak," Harry said and that caused them both to laugh.

Zayn's laughter died down and he stroked Harry's cheek with his finger, "I promise I won't hurt you anymore. Not on purpose. I'll treat you normally, just as if you were my own age. I won't treat you like a child, okay? Liam won't need to find a reason to beat me up."

The butterflies were starting in Harry's stomach again and his cheeks were blushing again. "Okay," he smiled.

"I'm gonna kiss you again, okay? Kissing you has become my new favorite thing," Zayn winked at him.

Harry blushed even harder and Zayn put his lips onto his, kissing Harry's soft lips.

-

"That Liam kid is something else, he's fun as fuck." Louis said as they got into Zayn's car to head back to his house.

"Glad you've made a new friend," Zayn remarked as he drove.

"He's got some moves with those gloves man. I'm going to find me a pair and we're going to have a fight-off, we've already planned it." Louis told him as he typed on his phone.

"Golly gee, you're a loser," Zayn mumbled under his breath.

"Liam says that you're kind of a buttface and he'll get you next time he sees you," Louis read off his phone.

"You're texting him now?"

"Yeah, this kid has some snarky comebacks. The Payne-o way is alright, but the Tommo way will win you some fair arguments."

"If I weren't mistaken I'd believe you were thirteen, not eighteen." Zayn rolled his eyes at him.

As Zayn stopped at the stop light, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Getting it out, he saw that Harry had texted him.

_TODAY 8:18 PM_

**HARRY:** I wish u could be here 2 give me a goodnight kiss :(

Zayn wanted to melt right then and there.

 **ZAYN:** this will have to do for now, babe. :* :* :*


	32. 32

July was coming to a close and August was starting. Zayn was going off to college in a few weeks and up until now, the situation had been avoided. Zayn had gotten Harry out of his shell a bit more and they went out in public versus staying at the house. Zayn took Harry out another date for ice cream and then they just took a walk around town. Zayn wished that he could take Harry out to a restaurant and kiss him over the table like it was perfectly normal, but he couldn't. He never realized how judgemental people and society were until he started liking a kid five years younger than him.

It was the first Tuesday of the new month and in the next three Tuesday's, Zayn would be heading off to college. He was going to a local community college that was only about an hour away so he'd be able to come home on the weekends to see Harry. But as of now, things were a bit hectic and during their babysitting week Zayn was always finishing up last minute preparations. This weekend he was going up to the campus one last time before he actually moved in, next week he had an orientation and the weekend before he actually went off he was moving into his dorm.

He wanted to cancel his plans of living in a dorm ever since Harry and him got serious but then he didn't know how he'd explain that reasoning to his parents. Louis was going to be still living at home because he still had his large family and as much as he wouldn't admit it, he couldn't be away from his family that long. His parents were helping pay for his college expenses so his job would cover the two hour commute everyday, to and from.

Although things were stressful leading up to going off, he wasn't really worried about his relationships and that was a load off already. He'd be able to see Harry on the weekends and since Louis and him were attending the same college, he'd be seeing him daily and on the weekends.

Currently Zayn was sitting on the couch with his legs laying across, listening to music, checking off his dorm necessities for his shopping trip and going over other information so he wasn't cramming anymore than he was now. He was interrupted by Harry sitting on his legs and pulling out his headphones.

"I'm bored, come hang out with me." Harry pouted.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm trying to get ready for college and ignoring my other priorities aren't I?" He asked as he gathered some books and a few brochures off his lap and set them on the floor.

"Yeah, you are. You haven't kissed me in a full four hours. Ever since you woke me up this morning. Then you made me breakfast and left me to fend for myself."

"Oh my, a whole four hours? Harry how have you survived?" Zayn asked over-dramatically and gasping.

"I've been watching YouTube videos of cats and watching gay porn to prepare for our first time." Harry scooted up closer to Zayn so he was sitting right on top of his crotch.

Zayn choked on his own spit, "you've been watching  _what_?!"

Harry burst into a fit of laughter, "I'm kidding! I didn't watch the last part. I did watch cat videos though. I think my mom goes through the browser history anyway. You should've seen the look on your face though!"

Zayn tried slowing down his heart rate to prevent it from killing him, "dear Jesus, Harry. You shouldn't even know what that is."

"I also shouldn't know what a hand job is but you gave me one of those in a bathtub," Harry remarked.

Zayn was stunned at Harry's comeback but he made a very good point. "When did Sassy Harry make a return?"

"Since he has this new favorite thing of kissing Zayn, but Zayn won't kiss him." Harry whined.

"You've become quite the whiner, lately..." Zayn smirked and pulled Harry closer and kissed him.

Zayn started moving his lips and Harry did the same in return and Zayn wanted this to be just a simple kiss, but damn Harry could work his mouth good for just a twelve-year-old.

They kept making-out because Zayn didn't have any will power when it came to Harry and eventually Harry started grinding his crotch down onto Zayn's and moaned out, "Zaynie."

That sparked up a fire in Zayn. But he couldn't have it go that far.

"Harry," Zayn groaned out as he stopped kissing him, "no, we can't go any farther." He said, although the hardness in his pants said otherwise.

"But Zaynie," Harry used the nickname to his advantage. "We can't stop now, I'm ...  _hard_ and it hurts. You don't want me to hurt do you?" Harry was trying to convince Zayn but he just ended up blushing because he still felt weird using such terms in front of Zayn.

"God, baby I'm hard and hurting too and I don't want you to hurt but you're still too young and not ready for other things. I've corrupted you too much already, I can't take away any more of your innocence." Zayn shifted uncomfortably trying to make himself comfortable but the more he moved, the more his hard-on kept rubbing against Harry's.

"You said, you wouldn't treat me like a child," Harry whispered and unconsciously started rubbing against Zayn more. He really was uncomfortable himself.

"Ahh, fuck, Harry," Zayn grabbed onto the side of the couch and gripped tightly. "Babe, get up we'll discuss this later after I go relieve myself, shit, hurry and get off." Zayn couldn't help it anymore he was so frustrated and Harry wasn't moving fast enough. So he gently shoved him off and quickly ran into the nearest downstairs bathroom and shut the door behind him, not bothering to lock it. He pulled down his pants and let himself out, trying his hardest to not be too loud but at the moment he didn't care because he just needed a release.

Harry was still left on the couch and even though he felt weird doing it, he couldn't help it when he laid himself out on the couch and took his sweatpants off and got himself off because he needed a release just as Zayn was doing in the bathroom, he knew.

~

They didn't speak again for another few hours as Harry went upstairs when he was done and Zayn went on the computer to look at dorm decorations. He was debating on whether or not to buy a Tom Brady cutout because he had always wanted one and figured this would be a good excuse to get his mom to buy him one.

Zayn's eyes were starting to hurt so he decided that was enough and exited out of his tabs, leaving the room. He then went upstairs to Harry's room to see what he was doing. He knocked and walked him to find Harry with headphones in and playing on his iPod. He walked over to the bed and laid down next to him, pulling out a headphone.

"What game you playing?" He asked.

Harry paused his game and then shut off his music. "A game called  _Subway Surf._ "

"Sounds like fun," Zayn murmured as he turned onto his side and wrapped an arm around Harry, resting his head into the crook of his neck.

Harry ignored Zayn's actions and kept playing his game. It was quiet in the room for the next ten minutes.

"You're very comfortable." Zayn complimented.

Harry said nothing in return.

"You're so warm."

Harry kept playing his game.

"You smell nice, babe. Like Harry. I like the smell of you."

Harry still kept quiet.

Zayn sighed and tested his head back on a pillow. "Okay, what'd I say wrong now?"

Harry paused his game and spoke, "you said you wouldn't treat me like a child. And you did. You wouldn't do anything with me."

Zayn couldn't help but smile and with his free hand he played with Harry's curls. "That's not treating you like a child. Harry, I'm trying to look out for you. You're not ready to do that stuff."

Harry turned onto his side to face Zayn. "But I  _want_  to do that stuff. I wanna do it with you."

Zayn stared at Harry with a confused look, "what happened to that innocent Harry I first met?"

"I want you to give me another hand job Zayn. I really liked it," Harry was trying not to show he was embarrassed by admitting that.

"Oh, Harry," Zayn laughed and kissed his forehead, "that was a mistake on my part okay? I want to do all these things with you, don't get me wrong I want it more than anything, but you're still too young for that. There will be a time when we can but not until you're older.  _At least_ my age until we even start."

"But Zayn, you don't understand." Harry whined in frustration at the fact that Zayn wasn't getting his point. "I, I don't know how to say it but I'm like, I'm  _frustrated_ all the time."

"Babe, I don't understand what you mean?" Zayn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't know why but I'm like," Harry blushed because he was embarrassed with this conversation. "I'm  _horny_ all the time." He whispered and covered his face.

Zayn smiled and held back his laughter at his confession. "Harry, that's normal at your age. It's not anything to be embarrassed about." He assured him.

"But I always want to ya know, masturbate all the time and I don't understand why. And it gets even worse when I'm around you." Harry admitted shyly.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed. You blush and you know how adorable I find that." Zayn smiled and bopped Harry's nose with his finger.

"Zayn, you aren't even paying attention to me! You're avoiding the situation!" Harry yelled.

"Look, Harry it's normal. You're growing up and you're hitting that stage of curiosity and hitting puberty. I went through the same thing." Zayn explained to him.

"Well, what'd you do about it?" Harry asked him.

"Well, simply put I masturbated. But some words of advice, lock the door when you do it. It's really awkward when your mom walks in on you."

Harry gasped, "your mom saw you?!"

"Yeah, walked in on me in my room and that led to this talk about my body changing and blah blah blah. Trust me you don't want that to happen. But that's what you've got me for."

"I feel weird when I do it though," Harry felt his cheeks heat up. He hated that he blushed so much.

"It may feel weird but it makes you feel better right? So don't worry about it."

Harry watched as Zayn kept smiling at him and it was making the butterflies appear again. He liked Zayn so much.

"But as for us doing  _things_ , I just want you to know it's not because I don't want to. It's just because I want to wait until you're ready. You're still young and we've got plenty of time for that, okay?" Zayn grabbed Harry's hand and looked into his eyes to make himself clear.

"Okay, I understand." Harry nodded.

Zayn leaned in and gave a short kiss to Harry's lips. "But if it gets really bad, then maybe I'll give into another hand job.  _Maybe_."

Harry smiled and gave Zayn another kiss and snuggled in closer to him. "Maybe usually means yes with my parents."

"Maybe means there's a slight chance. Not a yes." Zayn smiled and kissed him again.

Harry placed his hand on Zayn's hip as they lay there and kissed him again, trying to push his luck.

Zayn laughed at Harry as he knew what he was trying to do. "You're such a tease."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh Harry :)


	33. 33

"What exactly are you going to do when we leave for college?" Louis asked as they were getting ready to look at the campus last minute for Zayn.

"It'll all work out. I can come come on weekends and visit. I'm not gonna sweat it." Zayn shrugged.

"That's what you said about the whole 'dating Naya while seeing Harry thing' and that turned out a little messy." Louis pointed out.

"But it worked out in the end, see? Harry and I are doing just fine." Zayn smiled at the thought of Harry.

"Well I see your attitude as changed. Negative Nick has been kicked out and replaced with Positive Pat." Louis remarked and grabbed an apple from Zayn's fruit basket in the kitchen.

"I dunno man, being around Harry has just made me a lot happier." Zayn admitted.

They were both interrupted by Zayn's mom entering the kitchen. "Okay, boys are you ready to go?"

"Sure are, Trish. Let's load up!" Louis said as he swallowed a bite of his apple.

"Let's go my two sons. You guys are growing up so fast." Trisha wiped away a fake tear and headed back out of the kitchen, Louis and Zayn following behind.

They got in the car, Louis beating Zayn to the front seat and made their way to the college. Along the way Louis played with the radio stations and they discussed Louis and Zayn's going away party.

"Louis, sometime soon your mother is going to have to come over so we can go over the last minute plans. We still have to figure out if we want to have the party at our place or yours." Trisha said as Louis and Zayn started a game of I Spy.

"I think she's off this weekend from work, actually," Louis said as Zayn was spying with his little eye.

"I'll just call her when we get back to the house. You'll probably forget." Trisha laughed.

The ride continued and just as they pulled onto the campus, Zayn gave in to Louis' turn.

"It was the grass," Louis smirked as they parked and got out of the car.

"What the hell? The grass doesn't count!" Zayn complained.

"Zayn Javaad! Watch your mouth!" Trisha scolded as they walked.

"Sorry," Zayn mumbled and Louis snickered.

All three entered the main building and went to the front help center.

"Hi! Welcome to Lansing Community College, how may I help you?" A young blonde girl greeted them.

"Hi, my son is here for a look around the campus and we were told someone could show us around. His name is Zayn Malik and he's attending here in the fall." Trisha explained.

"Oh sure! I'll get someone to show you around, one minute please." The girl smiled and got up from her chair, leaving them by themselves. A few stray people walked around the building and Zayn people watched while he waited.

"Alright, this is Kalli. She'll be showing you around today." The girl before introduced them to a strawberry-blonde girl.

"Hi, I'm Kalli," the girl reached out her hand to shake all of their hands, "I'll be showing you around today as Carissa mentioned. So shall we begin and you can ask me any questions?"

"Sounds good to us," Trisha smiled.

"Alright, follow me." Kalli smiled at Zayn and then to Louis and his mom.

As they started walking out of the building to another one, Kalli started asking questions.

"So which one of you will be attending here this fall?"

"Both of us," Zayn replied.

"That's awesome," Kalli nodded. "Which one of you is Zayn?"

"I am," Zayn said, "this is my best friend Louis."

"Nice to meet you," Louis waved.

"Nice to meet you as well. We're very excited to have you here at LCC." Kalli smiled once again to Zayn, looking over to Louis.

"So what's this building?" Trisha asked as they approached it.

"This is the science hall. All of our science classes such as biochemistry, biology, and physical science. What majors are you guys going into? We can check out those halls." Kalli explained.

"Im going into Sports Medicine," Zayn told her.

"And I'm going into Pediatrics," Louis said.

"Well that's awesome, they're both in the Medical hall closest to the dorms. We can head over there."

They steered there tour out of the Science Hall and walked down a path. They all paid attention while Kalli pointed out things such as other buildings and small monuments. Kalli kept flashing Zayn smiles and Zayn kept smiling back, getting elbowed by Louis every time.

 _TODAY 12:47_  
**ZAYN:** why do you keep elbowing me??

Zayn sent a text to Louis as his mom and Kalli talked and Louis pulled out his phone when it vibrated.

 **LOUIS:** stop smiling back at the blonde bimbo she's tryin to flirt with you dumby !!

Zayn read the text and shook his head.

 **ZAYN:** you're outrageous she's being nice. Anyway it doesn't matter bc I'm not interested. Blondes aren't my thing

Louis rolled his eyes at Zayn as he typed back.

 **LOUIS:** sometimes idk if you're actually stupid or you've acted stupid for so long you're just plain stupid now. Just watch out bc we know what happened last time you flirted and got with a girl. Not so pretty ending

Zayn sighed and shook his head.

 **ZAYN:** whatever Lou Boo

Louis scowled as he read the text and shoved Zayn, flipping him off.

"Okay," the boys finally paid their attention back to Kalli. "Here's the Medical Hall."

They approached the building and walked in and Kalli began showing them the classrooms.

"Here's the few classrooms that teach sports medicine related classes, all on the first floor. The pediatrics and sorts are on the third floor. Would we like to take a look?"

"Nah, I'm good. I've already seen all of this. We can head out now." Louis smiled sweetly at Kalli.

"You sure, Louis?" Trisha asked.

"'M positive," Louis nodded.

"Are any of you staying on-campus in the dorms?" Kalli asked.

"I am," Zayn raised his hand a bit.

"Awesome! So do I. Do you have your dorm information?"

"No, not with me." Zayn shook his head.

"That's perfectly alright, we can just go check out my dorm building." Kalli shot Zayn another smile and led them back out of the doors, moving Louis to the side and walking beside Zayn.

"So Zayn you're an incoming freshman, huh?" Kalli flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"Yeah, I am." Zayn just nodded.

"Well I'll be a junior this year. I'm twenty as of now, how old are you?"

"I'll be eighteen in a few months."

"Oh wow, you're so young. You look older. I bet you go to bars all the time and don't get carded do you?" She smiled again.

"I dunno, never go out to bars." Zayn shrugged.

"Well that's okay because there's enough parties thrown here with all the booze you could want. I could get you into a frat party if you'd like. They're usually only for upperclassman but you could be my plus one." Kalli offered, flipping her hair back again and gently brushing Zayn's shoulder as she dropped her arm back down.

"Maybe, we'll see. Let's just go check out these dorms." Zayn pointed ahead and quickly pulled out his phone.

 **ZAYN:** fuck you were right dude

They walked in silence until they reached the dorm building with Louis and his mother slowly trailing behind them.

 **LOUIS:** Lou Boo is always right, bitch.

Zayn rolled his eyes as he turned and saw they had caught up.

"We can take the elevator up to my floor. It's on the fourth floor." Kalli told them and they all nodded heading towards the elevator.

They reached the fourth floor and Kalli started talking about how there's co-Ed dorm buildings and eating schedules.

"Here's my dorm room. We can look inside if you'd like," she looked over to Zayn.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to use the bathroom down the hall." Trisha interrupted.

"That's perfectly fine, we'll be inside," Kalli assured her and Trisha left to the bathroom.

Kalli looked at the two and then opened her door and gestured for them to follow her in. Louis and Zayn looked at each other and stepped in.

"The rooms are actually very spacious for two people," Kalli pointed out and went to sit on her bed.

Kalli's side of the room was a mess. She had thongs on her desk and bras hanging from her bedposts. Zayn didn't have a problem with that besides the fact the underwear looked ... used.

"Yeah, very spacious," Zayn mumbled as he couldn't help but stare at her messy desk in disgust. Kalli took that for something else.

"Oh, my bad," Kalli hopped off her bed and to her desk. She threw a thong behind her but it landed on Zayn.

"Holy hell!" Zayn yelled out in disgust and quickly flung the dirty undergarment over at Louis next to him.

"Fucking nasty, man! Get it off!" Louis shrieked and flung the underwear off of him and onto the other bed in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was aiming for the laundry basket behind you," Kalli shrugged.

Zayn looked at her in disbelief and his phone vibrated in his pocket.

 **LOUIS:** look in her trash can

Zayn looked at Louis and Louis' eyes widened.

Before Zayn could look, his mom walked in.

"How do you like the dorms, Zayn?" She asked, looking around the room.

"They look nice," Zayn shrugged.

"We can go look at the last bit of the campus now, let's go." Kalli interrupted and walked past them, leading them out.

Zayn quickly looked at the trash can by the desk before he left and he scrunched his nose in disgust. The trash was filled with used condoms.

~

"I hope you liked the campus. There's a lot more to see but you'll get to explore when you officially get here. That's the fun of it." Kalli said as the walked back into the building they started in.

"Well thank you very much for showing us." Trisha thanked her.

"No problem, it was my pleasure." Kalli looked over at Zayn and bit her lip.

"We should probably head back. Think Louis needed to get home for something." Zayn lied.

"Well okay, we better go." Trisha nodded and they all waved goodbye.

As Trisha and Louis walked in front, Kalli stopped Zayn.

"Your name is Zayn Malik, right?"

"Uh, yeah..." Zayn answered her.

"Okay, just checking. Can't wait to hopefully see you back here." She lingered her touch on his arm and he quickly stepped back, not turning around as he left.

He ran to catch up with his mom and Louis.

"Got a drink from the water fountain," he muttered when Trisha asked where he went.

"I told you, didn't I?" Louis said as they approached the car.

"Yeah, you told me." Zayn sighed in defeat.

They all got into the car and once they left the city and got onto the highway, Zayn texted Harry.

 _TODAY 1:32_  
**ZAYN:** hey babe

 **HARRY:** hii Zaynie. How did ur tour go

 **ZAYN:** wasn't too bad. Really boring. Lots of walking.

 **HARRY:** ru done yet

 **ZAYN:** on my way home rn

-

They dropped Louis off at his house and proceeded to go back to back home. He and his mother talked about their tour on the way to their house and Zayn felt relieved when he walked through his front door. He kicked his shoes off and went up to his room.

He laid on his bed and pulled his phone out and went to his contacts and pressed call.

_"Zayn, what are you calling me for? We were just texting."_

Zayn laughed, "I know, I just wanted to hear your voice."

_"I like your voice too, Zayn. I also like your kisses."_

"You're becoming a kissing monster. That's all you wanna do is kiss. You better not be kissing anyone but me." Zayn teased.

_"Of course it's only you. You better only be kissing me too."_

"Of course it's only you. No one else touches these lips besides you from now on."

_"Can you come over tomorrow?"_

"I think I can fit that in for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no clue how to end this chapter whoops


	34. 34

"Do we have to go shopping?" Harry whined as him and Zayn pulled out of his driveway. 

"Yes we do. You need to get school supplies and I need to pick up a few more dorm materials. Your mom said I could take you with me today." Zayn answered. 

"I don't like shopping. It takes forever and I get bored easily." Harry pouted as he looked out the window, watching the scenery pass. 

"Well I'll make it exciting," Zayn promised. 

"Can we go to a carnival?" Harry asked as he turned to face Zayn. 

"No, we can not because I have no clue where one is." Zayn shot down his question. 

"Google it then."

"No, we're going school shopping. That's what our plans are today and that's what we'll be doing."

"Why are you so grumpy today? You're no fun." Harry looked forward and crossed his arms. 

Zayn glanced over at Harry. "What? Me? No fun? Well damn. I heard kissing was fun and I do that a lot, but I guess not anymore. I'm no fun." Zayn teased with a smile on his face. 

"Zaynie, no I was kidding! You're loads of fun! Don't cut off the kisses!" Harry begged. 

"The damage has already been done. No more kisses for the whole day because today's not fun." Zayn tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. 

"Now today's even less fun," Harry groaned and let his head bump onto the window. 

"It'll be fun, stop being a Negative Nancy," Zayn let go of the steering wheel with his right hand and patted Harry's left thigh. 

"Fine, fine," Harry mumbled as he stared out the window again. 

~

"Alright, now do you want plain notebooks and folders or do you want fun ones?" Zayn asked as they walked into Wal-Mart and he grabbed a cart. 

"Plain ones for school and I keep my fun patterned supplies at home." Harry answered as they walked to the supply section. 

"Why do you get two sets?"

"Because I like the fun patterned ones and I brought my CareBear pencils to school in fourth grade and all the other boys told me that was girly. They called me Sissy Harry for the whole year." 

"Well," Zayn coughed to clear his throat, "we'll keep the CareBear's at home then." 

The two walked in silence until they reached the aisle and Harry smiled as he saw all the fresh school supplies. He loved opening up a brand-new notebook up the a clean sheet and the woodsy smell of new pencils. 

"Well you have a field day in this aisle. I'll be down a few getting some last minute things for my dorm okay?" Zayn said as he started pushing the cart passed him.   
Harry nodded and went down to looking at the notebooks. 

Zayn stopped and turned back to look at Harry, who had a bright smile on his face as he looked through the assortment of folders on the bottom shelf. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him in the middle of this aisle. 

Zayn let out a quiet sigh and turned back around, pushing his cart out of the aisle. He pulled the list of things he needed out of the pocket of his gym shorts and looked at it. He really hated shopping. 

~

"You sure you're satisfied with your pickings?" Zayn asked once more as they put their bags in the backseat and got into the front. 

"Yes, Zayn. I got a different color for each class. My pencils are simple yellow and my pencil case is blue. My home supplies are flower-themed. I like daisies." Harry mumbled the last part. 

"Well now that shopping is over, you want to go out for ice cream?" 

"Yes! Can we go to Dairy Queen?" Harry asked excitedly. 

"Of course we can babe. Anything for you." Zayn smiled fondly at Harry and grabbed his hand while pulling straight forward through the empty parking space in front.

"I want a chocolate sundae," Harry told Zayn, smiling. 

"Then a chocolate sundae you can get."

"Can we share it, Zaynie? Like they do in the movies that my mom always watches?" Harry asked as he looked at their joined hands. 

Zayn opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it before opening it again. "Yeah, we can. I don't see why not?" Zayn put on a genuine smile as best as he could.  
Sharing ice cream wouldn't look to weird, would it?

"We can use separate spoons though. No offense Zayn, but I really don't want to eat after you," Harry shook his head. 

"But babe, you kiss me. That's just like eating after me. You eat my spit," Zayn countered. 

Harry pulled his hand away from Zayn's and covered his mouth, "Yuck! When you put it that way!" Harry started making gagging sounds. 

"What?" Zayn started laughing, "it's the truth! Kissing is basically swapping spit. But I think it's better we use separate spoons anyway. Don't want anyone to see us kissing' do we?"

"I don't want to talk about kissing anymore. You ruined it for me, Zayn."

"You'll change your mind by the time we're done with eating," Zayn smirked and rolled his eyes. 

"I think it might be changed forever," 

"If you ask for a kiss when we're done with our ice cream, I'm not going to give it to you." Zayn said as he pulled into Dairy Queen. 

"If I don't, then you have to give me another hand job." Harry betted. 

Zayn grimaced as he pulled into a spot, "deal."

Zayn parked and they got out, walking together to the window. Zayn had to refrain from reaching out and grabbing Harry's hand. 

They ordered their sundae and waited for it by the window. When it was done, they went over to the farthest table from the building and sat down. It wasn't that busy, so they were alone for the most part. 

"You excited for school?" Zayn asked as he took a bite of the ice cream.

Harry started poking at the lump of ice cream and shook his head. 

"Why not? You're going into seventh grade, almost done with middle school." Zayn frowned. 

"Because no one talks to me and Liam and I only have two classes together out of our seven." Harry answered sadly as he took another bite of ice cream. 

Zayn didn't like seeing Harry sad and he wanted to make him smile. "That's not such a bad thing. You can make new friends in the classes without Liam."

"No I can't. It's hard for me because of my shyness and social anxiety. I get nervous around big crowds and talking to new people is hard. That's what my mom, doctor and counselor told me." Harry explained. 

"Well you talked to me just fine. And look at us now?" Zayn smiled and put his hand closer to Harry's on the table, lightly brushing their fingertips together. 

"You were different," Harry mumbled, "even when you were mean to me when we first met, I was fine around you. I don't know why though."

"I think it's my charm," Zayn winked at him and made the younger boy giggle, "it gets all the guys and gals."

"I have to talk to my counselor again this year too. Every Friday." Harry sighed. 

"What do you talk to your counselor for?"

"Because of my anxiety and to make sure I'm doing okay. I go to her when the kids are mean to me and I don't want to cry in front of people some times."

"When the kids are mean to you?" Zayn set his spoon down into the melted ice cream. "What do they do?"

"They just call me girly all the time and they make fun of me sometimes because they know I see the counselor." 

"You tell them to fuck off," Zayn snapped. "You tell them they're the ones who need a counselor because obviously they're fucked up enough where they have to tear you down." 

Harry didn't mean to start crying but a few tears fell down his cheeks, "I can't tell them that, Zayn. I can't tell them anything. I can't talk to them, I'm too weak." 

Zayn unclenched his fists that he had hit onto the table in his fit of rage and he grabbed Harry's hand, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angry. But it pisses me off that they treat you like that." Harry wiped off his tears with his free hand. "Let's go back to your house okay? We can watch a movie or something. I'd just really like to hold you right now." Zayn admitted, rubbing Harry's hand with his thumb. 

"Okay," Harry nodded and they got up, Zayn throwing their bowl away. 

The ride back was quiet and Zayn held Harry's hand the whole ride there. When they got back to the house, Zayn told Harry to go on in and he grabbed Harry's stuff.   
Zayn took off his shoes and took Harry's supplies to his room. He came back downstairs to Harry laying on the couch, cuddling with a pillow and staring at a blank television screen. 

"Get up babe," Zayn whispered softly and Harry obeyed, standing up still clutching the pillow. 

Zayn grabbed the remote off of the coffee table in front of the couch and laid on the couch, leaving room for Harry to lay next to him. Harry took his place next to Zayn and he placed the pillow underneath both of their heads. Zayn rested his left arm underneath Harry's neck and used the remote with the other hand. 

"What do you want to watch?" Zayn asked as he opened up Netflix. 

"Glee. I like that show." Harry answered quietly. 

Zayn searched for Glee and they started watching the beginning of season two. 

As they began the series, Zayn set the remote down and placed his arm around Harry's waist, pulling him closer to him. Harry was silent as he watched and Zayn slid down a little so he could rest his face into Harry's neck. 

"I'm sorry all the kids are mean to you," Zayn started, "they have no reason to be. You're the kindest, cutest, most amazing kid I've ever met. I'd punch them all if I could for you. I'd make them feel the pain they make you feel." 

He felt Harry move slightly and he hugged the boy tighter. He then heard silent sobs coming from him. 

"Oh babe, please don't cry. I don't want you to cry," Zayn pleaded and held him. 

"I don't know what I did to make them hate me. I don't want to be weird and not be able to talk to them. I don't want to be girly and different. I don't know what I'm doing wrong," Harry cried as he couldn't hold the sobs in any longer. 

Zayn's heart was breaking as he had to listen to this. So he grabbed the remote and paused the TV, then sitting himself up so he could grab Harry and turn him to face him. "You are doing nothing wrong. You hear me? Nothing. Those kids are the ones who have something wrong with them. I want you to know that you're everything that's great in this world and I bet they're mad that they can't be more like you. A sweet and caring little boy that's nothing but nice and amazing. I want you to hear it from me that you're the better person here and they're the shithead kids that's parents obviously don't know how to raise them right. You're perfect, Harry and I don't ever want you to say there's something wrong with you okay?" Zayn told Harry as he had his hand on Harry's cheek, looking into his eyes. 

Harry couldn't do anything but nod his head and try to stop the tears. 

"When they say something I want you to tell me, okay? I'll take care of it. I don't want them hurting my Haz anymore. I won't allow it." Zayn wiped a tear away. 

"Okay, Zaynie," Harry agreed and nodded. 

"You're a perfect little boy and one day you'll show them all off." Zayn kissed the tip of his nose. 

"Zayn?" Harry asked, his voice breaking a little from his crying. 

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can you give me a kiss?"

Zayn smiled and laughed quietly, "always, babe. But next time you ask, it'll be a no. Because this just means I won the bet." 

Harry laughed as well and Zayn silenced him by giving him the kiss that he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Harry :/


	35. Chapter 35

Zayn sighed as he shut off his alarm clock and tried opening his eyes. It was Friday, the end of another babysitting week. He had one more Friday before he was done babysitting regularly. 

He got up and went to the bathroom, then came back to start getting dressed. He dressed himself in a pair of skinny jeans and a T-shirt and went off to brush his teeth. Getting himself ready quickly, he went downstairs to where his mother was setting his plate down on the table. 

"Good morning, Mother." Zayn greeted his mother, smiling. 

"Good morning, Zayn." She smiled back, putting her husband's dirty dishes in the sink. She glanced back at her son and saw him eating contently, a small smile on his face. Within the last month she had noticed how much happier Zayn had been. He acted more awake and cheery in the morning, and when he'd come home, he'd share what he and Harry had done that day, smiling so hard she and Yaser thought sometimes his face would crack. She didn't know what had gotten into her son, but she was starting to think Harry had put the positive impact on him that she hoped he would.

"This weekend we need to finish packing your room. We can start moving things in over the week." Trisha mentioned the subject of moving out and Zayn's smile faltered. 

"Yeah, okay." Zayn nodded and took one last bite. "I'm gonna head over there. Have a nice day, Mom."

Trisha watched as Zayn got up, leaving his plate, and headed towards the door. "But you've still got fifteen minutes before you have to leave."

"Gotta stop by the store. Need gas." Zayn answered, tying up his shoes. He grabbed his keys off the front table and went to his car. He pulled out of his driveway, heading towards Harry's. He was going to live in the moment. He wasn't leaving yet, he reminded himself. He had a full week with Harry and he was going to make it memorable. 

He pulled into the Styles' driveway and put his smile on again. He got to the front door and knocked, just out of courtesy. Anne told him countless times he could just walk in but that felt rude to him. 

Instead of Anne greeting him like usual, Harry's father Des was the one to open the door. 

"Ah, Zayn you're here. Anne was called in early and I'm running behind. It's convenient you're early." Des smiled in relief as Zayn stepped in. 

"Yeah, no problem at all." Zayn started taking off his shoes.

"Harry's still sleeping. But yeah, you know the ropes. I'll see you later." And with that, Des left the house.

Zayn took off his last shoe and walked to the stairs. He figured he'd go lay with Harry for a little bit before he woke him up. So he quietly entered Harry's room, cringing at the sound of the slight squeak of the door. He saw Harry laying there on his stomach, his head turned to the right and his mouth wide open. Zayn wanted to coo at how adorable he was.

He quietly walked over to the sleeping boy and laid down right next to him. He wanted to grab Harry and pull him next to him, but he didn't want to wake him. So he settled laying on his side towards Harry and closed his eyes, enjoying Harry's presence.

_

Zayn felt lips being pressed against his and that's what woke him up. They were light touches, but eventually they caught his attention. Zayn slowly opened his eyes and let them adjust to the light, noticing something was blocking his view. Harry's head was right in front of him and he was kissing his lips lightly and repeatedly.

"Good morning," Zayn spoke as Harry finished his previous kiss. He was straddled onto Zayn, who had turned to laying on his back.

"You're up, finally." Harry huffed and placed his hands onto Zayn's chest.

"I was woken up very nicely. Wish I could be woken up that way every morning." Zayn winked and placed his hands onto Harry's hips.

"I'm not sure if you're special enough for that. Maybe one day." Harry smacked Zayn's chest lightly with a hand.

"Take that back," Zayn teased.

"Take what back?"

"I am special enough. Take that mean comment back."

"Don't think I can do that . . ."

Zayn pinched Harry's sides and made him squirm, "if you don't take it back I'll tickle you."

Harry's eyes widened and he smiled with a glint in his eye. "Guess you'll have to catch me first."

And with that, Harry used his hands to quickly tickle Zayn's sides, causing Zayn's grip on Harry's hips to disappear. Harry laughed and scurried off of Zayn, scrambling off the bed.

Zayn got up and ran after Harry as he ran out the door, "you better run! I'm after you!"

~

"Your parents are going to be home soon, you should bathe." Zayn said as he ran his fingers through Harry's curls. They were on the couch, Zayn sitting while Harry was laying, his head underneath Zayn's arm.

"I don't wanna. I'm comfortable." Harry shook his head.

"We're sweaty from the trampoline. We probably smell. C'mon, babe, please?" Zayn pleaded.

"I'm twelve Zayn. My mom may have gotten me a babysitter but I can shower myself." Harry said, still making no effort to move.

"Sometimes I beg to differ. You have trouble washing dishes."

"Well then why don't you come help me shower?" Harry shot back with a flirty remark.

Zayn looked down at Harry who was now looking up at him, biting his lip.

"You flirty little shit," Zayn shook his head and leaned down to give him a kiss on his forehead. "You tempt me so much you know?"

"Give in and all your problems would be solved."

"Go take a shower. I don't want to kiss a smelly little boy. It's a turn off."

"Fine," Harry gave in and got up unwillingly.

Harry stood up and Harry spanked his butt teasingly. "Don't forget to wash behind your ears."

"I'll make sure I forget," Harry mumbled as he left the room. Zayn laughed at him and began to start flicking through the channels.

~

"Zayn, I don't know what we're going to do without you when you're gone." Anne said as she gave him his pay for the week.

Zayn let out a light chuckle, "I'm not sure."

"Sometimes I think you take better care of him than I do," she joked.

"I wouldn't go that far," Zayn replied, glancing up the stairs. He really just wanted to say bye to Harry.

"Well I'd like to let you know that next Saturday we'd like you and your parents to come over for dinner. Sort of a goodbye dinner and such. Harry's really going to miss you and we'd like to catch up with your parents." Anne told him, smiling.

Zayn kept his smile going although his heart was frowning at the mention of Harry and goodbye. "Yeah, they'd like that. That'd he nice."

"I'll call your mother to let her know what time, but just a heads up. I'm excited and it's still a week away." Anne kept smiling and Zayn tried to keep his charade going.

"I've got to go grab my shoes from Harry's room and tell him goodnight before I leave. But goodnight Anne, I'll see you Monday," Zayn said and Anne told him bye as well, making his way upstairs.

Zayn knocked and opened the door, finding Harry at his small desk he had in a corner of his room.

"Hey," Zayn said as he walked in.

Harry looked up from what he was writing and smiled at Zayn. "Hi."

"Whatcha doin'?" Zayn started walking over to the desk.

"Nothing," Harry grabbed the paper he was writing on and slid it into the desk.

"Oh, okay." Zayn shrugged. "Well I'm leaving. Came to tell you bye and to get my shoes."

Harry got up from his desk and walked over to Zayn, immediately latching onto him into a hug.

"Can you stay here tonight, Zaynie?" Harry asked quietly.

Zayn reacted and wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him tight. "I would babe, but I'm going over to Louis' tonight. Have to go over some more last minute college stuff. I'd stay over with you in a heartbeat over that stuff if I could."

He heard Harry let out a light sigh, "but I don't want you to leave."

"I know babe," Zayn looked down at the top of Harry's head and started rubbing his back. "You make me want to stay here."

"Then stay. Wait until I graduate and then we can go to college together." Harry said, muffled into Zayn's chest.

"I'd love that, but I can't. On the bright side I can see you on weekends. I won't be gone forever." Zayn tried making him and Harry feel better.

"It'll be weird not seeing you all the time. It's been three months like that."

"I've still got another week. I don't want to talk about this and be sad okay?" Zayn tried changing the subject. This was already hard enough.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Harry apologized and let go of Zayn, pulling away and looking at him.

"I'll see you Monday and I'll text you all weekend."

"Okay."

Zayn grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the bed, sitting down. He pulled Harry down with him.

"Now goodnight and have sweet dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Zayn smiled and that caused Harry to smile.

"Goodnight Zaynie. Drive home safe."

Zayn leaned in towards Harry and gave him a quick goodnight kiss. Pulling back, he couldn't help himself and went in again. He scooted closer to Harry and cupped his face in his hands, deepening the kiss. He pulled away again, and he left Harry's lips a light pink color and his cheeks flushed.

"Dream about kissing me," Zayn whispered into Harry's ear and got up to get his shoes.

Harry smiled and stayed silent as he watched Zayn. He got his shoes on and exited the room, looking back and blowing Harry a kiss before shutting it. Harry couldn't help but sigh and lean back onto his bed.

He liked Zayn so much.

~

The whole ride to Louis' was just Zayn and his thoughts. He pulled into Louis' driveway and tried putting on a happy face as he went into the house. He knocked on the door before stepping in and headed towards the stairs. As he walked past the living room, the whole family was in there. So he said a quick hello to them all and made his way to Louis' room.

He didn't bother knocking and saw Louis' on his bed playing on his phone.

"Hey, Zee," Louis greeted him, putting his phone down.

"Hey Lou," Zayn greeted back and sat on the bed.

"I can tell you're trying to be happy but you're shit at acting. What's bothering you?"

Louis could always read Zayn like a book and sometimes it was annoying. But at this time, Zayn was grateful. He really wanted to talk to someone about this and he didn't want to have to explain.

"I'm gonna miss him." Zayn simply said.

Louis sighed and moved so he was right next to Zayn on the end of the bed. "You're not going far. You're not leaving forever."

"I know, but I see him basically everyday. I've gotten use to being around him. I  _like_  being around him." Zayn tried to explain.

"Zayn," Louis paused, not wanting to be a Sad Sally. "He's twelve and you're almost eighteen. You're going off to college and he's a child. You're both going to move on. It's just a temporary thing."

Zayn looked at Louis in disbelief, "but you're the one who was telling me go for it. Now you're telling me to get over it?"

Louis shook his head, "I didn't think it'd get this serious. And I'm just trying to help, Zayn. I'm trying to be realistic. I don't want to see it end, but look at it Zayn. He's young, he's got years ahead of him. You're becoming an adult and eventually it's just gonna fade out. I don't want to seem like an ass, I'm just trying to be realistic."

Part of Zayn knew he was right, but he didn't want him to be. He's told Harry countless times that he wasn't just a child. But in reality, that's what he was. Zayn wanted it to work, he really liked Harry, but he himself really didn't see it getting this far or serious. He really hated reality.

"You're right. Why are you always right?" Zayn sighed in defeat.

"It's just a gift."

Zayn rolled his eyes and punched Louis' arm.

"But don't get too down, alright?" Louis continued. "Who knows? Maybe everything will work out how you want it. Just let things play out. If it works, it works."

Zayn looked over at Louis and smiled. He really didn't know what he'd do without his best friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to end on a good zouis note. sorry, i haven't had a laptop for awhile so i couldn't update here. but i'm more frequently updating on wattpad, my username is finnocence. i'm working on up dating more, sorry.


	36. Chapter 36

Tomorrow was the day. The time had flown by this weekend and today was Zayn's last day of babysitting. He was all packed and ready to go, everything at the dorm which he had worked on this weekend. All he had left was a duffel bag full of clothes from this weekend.

As Zayn drove to Harry's house, he plastered a smile on his face. He was trying to be the most positive he could be. Over the weekend he had time to think and Louis' advice and he had a more positive outlook.

Louis was right about this wasn't the end of the world. Zayn would be back for weekends. Also, what Harry and Zayn had wasn't set in stone. Zayn was going off to college and it was his time to explore and grow. In the time apart, they both had the opportunity to find out different things. Zayn could meet a nice girl and Harry could make some friends. Harry was young and he had a life ahead of him and Zayn was just starting out his. Zayn couldn't force it. As much as it killed Zayn to say, Harry really was just a child.

So as Zayn pulled into the Styles' driveway, he put himself into happy mode. Nothing but positivity would radiate out of him, for Harry's sake. He knew Harry was going to take this harder than he would.

This time when Zayn walked in, Harry was already awake and in the living room. Anne said he had set an alarm clock this morning to get himself up at seven thirty. They both knew it was to see Zayn.

So instead of his normal routine of going upstairs to wake him up or lay down with him, he went straight to the living room. Harry was on the couch, half asleep watching  _Good Morning America_.

"Not use to getting up so early when you're out of routine, huh?" Zayn asked as he went to sit down in one of the recliners.

"I'm up, don't know what you're talking about," Harry mumbled sleepily, sitting himself up right.

"What're you up so early for anyway? Waking you up is my job, not an alarm clock's."

"Have to practice for school. It's starting in a few weeks again." Harry shrugged.

"Well you could've started tomorrow. I was expecting morning cuddles this morning." Zayn pouted.

Harry looked over at Zayn and noticed his pouting. "Well, I mean, we can still cuddle I suppose,"

Before Harry could finish, Zayn got up and grabbed his hand, pulling him up. "I hear your bed calling our names. Let's go."

"Zayn," Harry protested as Zayn kept pulling him upstairs. Zayn wasn't going slow and Harry almost tripped going up the steps.

They made it to Harry's room and sat on the bed. Harry stayed at the foot of the bed and Zayn got comfy under the covers. He looked at Harry, who still wasn't under the covers.

"What are you doing, babe? Get under here." Zayn lifted the covers out of the way and patted Harry's side of the bed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Harry smiled shyly and crawled up the bed into his spot.

Once he was snuggled under the covers, he scooted closer to Zayn and cuddled into his chest. Zayn pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around the younger boy. Zayn nuzzled his nose into Harry's hair and hummed contently. He smelled faintly of citrus.

Both boys were silent for a little bit, Zayn closing his eyes and resting. Harry was already half asleep, Zayn's arms around him made him feel safe and secure. He was more than comfortable. They didn't realize it, but eventually they fell asleep.

Harry woke up shortly after he fell asleep for his small nap. He couldn't really move because of the arms around him and Zayn's head was above his. So he started lightly hitting at Zayn's chest.

"Zayn," he whispered, "Zayn,"

Zayn didn't seem to be moving, so he tried hitting harder. "Zayn," he said louder.

Zayn moved around a little bit, but there was still no sign of life peeking out from him. Harry didn't know how to wake him up. So he tried thinking of what woke himself up. Harry thought and he got an idea. He nervously bit his lip, wondering if it'd work. This wasn't exactly what woke him up, but it was the general idea.

Zayn's grip had loosened on him, so he shifted himself down a little bit, so he was eye-level with Zayn's chest, now directly underneath his chin. He swallowed the spit build up in his mouth and moved his right arm around a little bit. He could move it enough for what he needed.

Harry slowly started trailing his hand from Zayn's clothed stomach to his crotch. Harry stopped and debated on whether or not to go underneath the sweatpants or above. He took the risk and slipped his hands inside of them. As he neared closer, he heard a falter in Zayn's breathing. Harry's hand was now covering Zayn's covered dįck. Now the only barrier was Zayn's underwear. He didn't know what to do now, so he just started rubbing back and forth on it. Zayn let out a few light groans and he felt Zayn's dįck  _move_ a little.

Harry's eyes widened and he almost stopped but he wanted Zayn to wake up. Also, he was getting a little worked up himself. So he kept going at his motions, trying to get something out of Zayn.

Zayn kept groaning and Harry kept rubbing, and he was working Zayn into full hardness. Harry could feel Zayn harden and he was right along with him.

"Mhm, keep going," Zayn mumbled and surprised Harry. His moves faltered a bit, but he regained himself and kept his motions.

Zayn was mumbling words Harry couldn't understand and he had started to lightly jerk his hips. Zayn was just about fully hardened from what Harry could feel and he was feeling brave.

So Harry stopped palming Zayn and gently slid his hands into Zayn's underwear. He grabbed Zayn's hardened length and Zayn let out a hiss.

"Fuck," he let out, his eyes still closed. Zayn was moving around and his grip on Harry was almost gone.

Harry was unsure of what he was supposed to do, so instinct (if you could call it that) came in and he moved his hand up and down on Zayn's díck.

"Yes, keep going, just like that," Zayn mumbled and Harry figured he was doing it right. So he kept his motions up. Once he got used to what he was doing, he hoped his coordination wouldn't give up on him and he moved his hand faster.

Zayn had started rutting his hips now and pushing himself more into Harry's hands. Harry was already having a hard enough time fitting all if Zayn into one hand because he had such small ones and Zayn's actions were making Harry work a little harder. The slickness of Zayn's dîck from the pre-cùm was helping Harry, but it was also not helping. It would slip out of his grip every now and then.

"Oh, baby, feels so nice," Zayn whimpered and that's when Harry started paying attention to his own issue. He was getting extremely uncomfortable in his pajama bottoms and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't take on Zayn  _and_ himself on at once.

So he put Zayn first and worked on finishing him off. Zayn kept muttering a kind of profanities and his hips kept jerking at a fast pace. His wrist, hand and whole arm was starting to cramp and he just hoped Zayn would get off soon.

"Just like that babe, keep going Harry," Zayn mumbled out and with the sound of his name, Harry was taken off guard. His motions faltered for a second and he looked down to see what he was doing. He noticed a small glob of what he guessed was  _cùm_ at the tip of Zayn's dick and he swiped his thumb over it to get it off.

With that motion, a loud moan erupted from Zayn, so Harry did it again.

"Fuck, Harry," Zayn cried and opened his eyes as he came.

Harry was taken by surprise as he watched Zayn cùm. He watched as white came from the tip and shot all over him and some of Zayn. Some of it landed on his stomach, his bottoms, and little spots on his chest. He was sort of in awe.

"Holy hell," Zayn was the first to break the silence.

Harry was broken out of his trance, thinking about what just happened and how much he needed his own release. He looked up at Zayn and bit his lip out of nervousness. He didn't know how Zayn would react.

"Yeah?" Harry whispered shyly.

"Get up here,"

So Harry moved himself back up to eye level with Zayn. Before Harry could say something to apologize, Zayn was kissing Harry.

"What ever possessed you to do something like that?" Zayn mumbled against Harry's lips.

"Jus' wanted to wake you up," Harry whispered as Zayn continued to attack his lips.

Zayn kept kissing Harry and he didn't know it, but he was subconsciously rutting his hips against Zayn. This was getting too much for Harry to handle.

Zayn pulled back from kissing and smirked, "I think it's Harry's turn now, don't you think?"

Harry bit his lip and nodded. This wasn't the time for Harry's shyness to kick in. This is what Harry wanted and Zayn was finally going to give it to him.

"Well get on your back now," Zayn ordered as he sat up. Harry obeyed and Zayn pulled his own pants back up as he straddled Harry's legs and pulled Harry's down.

Harry's erect còck was freed and it went to it's position on his stomach. Harry groaned at the feeling of now being comfortable and Zayn licked his bottom lip. He was more turned on from this than he should be.

Pushing all thoughts aside, Zayn slid himself down and got into position. He looked up at Harry, who had his eyes closed and sheets fisted into his hand. He was biting his lip and had his back slightly arched, face scrunched in anticipation.

"Get ready babe. Open your eyes. I want you to watch me." Zayn waited until Harry opened his eyes. Harry gasped and looked down to where Zayn was. He could've spontaneously combusted right then and there.

Once Harry had his eyes open, that's when Zayn took charge. Eyes still locked with Harry's, he lowered his head and took Harry's còck into his right hand and guided it into his mouth. Zayn moaned as he pushed it in further and he watched as Harry tilted his head back into the pillow and let out a moan.

"Z- _Zayn_ ," Harry whispered out, not being able to find his voice. Harry had never been in such a fit of physical pleasure in his life before. He felt like all of his dreams were coming true.

Zayn had all of Harry in his mouth at this point. Harry's dîck was almost touching at the back of his throat and he had an itch to have it stab repeatedly at his uvula. Harry was only twelve, when he turned sixteen he'd be packing something, alright. Zayn never took his eyes off of Harry while he then started to bring his mouth back up and slowly engulf Harry's còck again. Zayn couldn't get over how  _good_  Harry tasted. It was making him wonder why he never sucked a dïck before.

Harry was a moaning mess, his back lifted high off the mattress and his knuckles all but cracking with the pressure he had on them. The sheets were still in tact at least. He couldn't help with the cries of pleasure leaving his lips. Harry's chest was heaving up and down, it felt like he couldn't get enough air.

Zayn was in his own bubble of ecstasy down under. At this point, he had his eyes closed and he was focusing on how smoothly Harry's còck slid into his mouth and Harry's cries of his name. And then, taking him by surprise, Harry started jerking his hips up and he was meeting his thrusts with Zayn's mouth. Zayn couldn't help it anymore and he grabbed himself, tugging as he continued his work.

Harry was coming undone and he couldn't do it anymore. He was so weak and inexperienced he couldn't hold himself.

" _Zayn_ ," Harry cried out, "feels so g-g-good," Harry moaned as he found his words. That was all the warning Harry could give with one last loud cry as he came.

Zayn kept tugging and sucking and he opened his eyes right before he saw Harry let go, Harry's mouth parted and eyes blown wide. Then a warm feeling in his mouth hit him and Zayn came  _again_.

Both boys sat there for a minute in silence. Harry was trying to regain his thoughts and his breathing. Zayn was thinking about how amazing he felt and how much he enjoyed that.

Harry laid there and Zayn made the move to lay back right next to him. Zayn laid on his side facing Harry and Harry turned his head to look at Zayn.

"I hope I didn't move too fast," Zayn was the first to speak.

"No, not at all. I've been wanting that to happen." Harry assured him, looking into his eyes.

"You know," Zayn caressed his fingers down Harry's cheek, "you didn't call me Zaynie,"

Harry gave Zayn a shocked expression as he realized Zayn was right. "Oh, I didn't. Shoot, I'm sorry," Harry apologized.

"No babe, don't apologize," Zayn gave him a kiss on his cheek. "It's probably a good thing you didn't. I would've came a lot faster than what I did."

Harry smiled and Zayn gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "Can't believe we didn't do that earlier."

-  
They had two hours left before Anne would be home. Then Zayn would have to leave and Harry would be sad. Both were currently on the couch, Zayn sitting and Harry laying on his lap, watching some cartoons. Harry was laughing at the TV and Zayn couldn't help but think how adorable he was. He didn't want to leave this moment.

"Zayn, I'm hungry." Harry said, sitting up and stretching.

"What do you want for dinner then?" Zayn asked, shutting the television off.

"Food would be nice," Harry shrugged.

"Knock the sass off, little boy," Zayn lightly punched his arm. "How about we go out to eat?"

"Yes! I want some nuggets from McDonald's."

"You want McDonald's? Really?"

"I'm just really in the mood for chicken nuggets." Harry shrugged.

"Okay," Zayn nodded, "chicken nuggets for Harry." He leaned over and gave Harry a peck on his lips. "Go get your shoes on and meet me in the car."

Harry got up immediately and headed upstairs, while Zayn went to the front door to slip on his shoes and grab his keys. He walked out, kicking the door and leaving it open for Harry. He made it to his car and Harry was shutting the house door, running to the passenger side.

Once both boys were inside and buckled, Zayn smiled at Harry before pulling out and heading towards the restaurant.

"Drive-thru or go in?" Zayn asked as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Can we go in?" Harry asked.

"Sure babe," Zayn pulled into a parking spot, shutting off the engine.

They got out and walked in. Zayn told Harry to find a spot while he ordered. "What kind of pop do you want?"

"Uh, Mountain Dew," Harry answered.

"Alright, be right back."

Zayn went to the cashier and ordered Harry's chicken nugget meal, along with a chicken select meal for him. After getting the food, he went back to the table to an awaiting Harry.

"I've been waiting eight-four years for this," Harry said eagerly as Zayn set the food in front of him.

"You haven't been alive eighty-four years," Zayn laughed, sitting down and eating some of his fries.

"Not important," Harry mumbled as he ate a nugget.

"This is a romantic date," Zayn said after a few minutes of eating.

Harry set down the nugget he was about to eat and looked at Zayn," a date?"

"Yeah. Our second date." Zayn nodded and smiled.

Harry couldn't help but blush.

~

"Nah, I prefer Nicki over Iggy," Zayn said, walking back into the house.

"This can't go any further, Zayn. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Harry shook his head and walked past Zayn from the door.

"Oh, c'mon, babe. I'll like Iggy better if you give me another kiss," Zayn bribed him.

Harry stopped and turned around, walking back to Zayn who was waiting with a smirk on his face. Stopping at Zayn, he reached up while Zayn leaned down and gave him a kiss like he wanted.

"Iggy is queen," Harry assured him after he pulled away.

"Of course she is," Zayn agreed.

The boys were startled as the front door opened and Anne came in.

"Oh, hey boys. Came home a bit early today." She greeted them, taking off her shoes.

"Hey, Mom," Harry greeted her back, trying not to laugh as he stared at Zayn, who was blushing because they were almost caught.

"Anne, hi," Zayn waved nervously.

"I figured I'd relieve you early so you can head home. Tomorrow's the big move!" Anne walked by to the kitchen.

"Oh," Zayn looked down at Harry, who was trying to hide his frown. "Thanks Anne, but I'm going to hang with Harry for a little bit longer."

"That's perfectly alright. I'm gonna start dinner so you two run along." She shouted from the kitchen.

Zayn started walking and Harry followed up the stairs. Entering the room, Zayn went and sat on the bed. Harry trailed behind, shutting the door and leaning back on it. They stayed silent, looking at one another. Harry was the first one to make a move, walking to Zayn. He got on the bed and then proceeded to straddle Zayn's lap, sitting down.

"I don't want you to leave," Harry dropped his head onto Zayn's shoulder.

"Oh babe," Zayn wrapped his arms around the younger boy. "I'll be back on weekends."

"I know, but it's just gonna be weird not seeing you during the week."

"I'll text you, we can talk on the phone and Skype even. It'll be okay." Zayn comforted him.

"You promise?" Harry sat up and looked at Zayn.

"I promise." Zayn unwrapped his arms and grabbed Harry's hand. "But I need to get going down. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Harry sighed and reluctantly got off Zayn's lap.

Harry and Zayn both got up and Harry immediately latched onto Zayn.

"I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too. But I'll be back this weekend." Zayn kissed the top of Harry's curls.

They released each other and Zayn gave Harry one last kiss before he left. It was longer than their normal kisses, but he had to give them something to last them all week.

"Bye, babe." Was the last thing Zayn said as he left the room.

He walked down the stairs, passing by Anne saying goodbye.

"Harry's going to miss you, along with me." Anne told Zayn as they stood at the door entrance.

"It's not forever. I'll be back on the weekends to babysit." Zayn assured her.

"Alright then, Zayn. I'll see you later. Good luck on your future!"

Zayn waved goodbye and walked to his car. As he drove home, he cleared his mind of all the negative thoughts. He was going to college and starting a new chapter of his life. He was looking forward to it. He was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, smut. don't worry you'll get more eventually. but harry is right. Iggy is queen.


	37. Chapter 37

"When are you coming back? I'm bored and I'm lonely." Harry asked as he spoke on the phone with Zayn.

_"Babe, it's only Thursday. I've been gone since Tuesday. But I'm coming back tomorrow. I don't have any classes this weekend. What about Liam though? Haven't you hung out with him?"_

"Yeah, I hung out with him yesterday. But I can't kiss him. And I've  _really_  missed your kisses," Harry pouted.

_"Well if it makes you feel any better, I've missed your kisses as well. It's only been two days but I miss them. But you'll get one tomorrow. Promise."_

"I'll be waiting. But how was your first few days of class?"

_"Pretty easy. Got shown around again and I'm taking my basic classes first so nothing too heavy. But I need to get started now because it's not going to be like this all year."_

"Did you make any friends?"

He heard Zayn's laugh on the other end.

_"Well my roommate if you count him. His name is Aiden. He's going into psychology. A few other faces but I mostly hung around Louis in my spare time when I found him."_

"At least you won't be alone and bored. Maybe you can just stay here at home and move in with me. I'll be your roommate."

_"I'd like to do that, but I already paid for my room here. If I would've met you sooner, I would've changed all my plans."_

"Well then I'll move in with you. I'll go to school with you, or I'll just drop out," Harry suggested.

Zayn laughed again on the other end.

_"You can come spend a weekend with me up here sometime. Aiden goes home on the weekends too so we'll be by ourselves."_

"Or we could do every weekend. . ."

_"We'll do a few weekends. But I gotta go babe. I've got my last day of class and I want to shower before I go to bed. But I'll see you tomorrow."_

Harry sighed, "okay. Bye Zayn."

_"Bye, Harry."_

They hung up off the phone and Harry fell back onto his bed. He really missed Zayn. It'd only been a week, but he felt so lonely. He missed how special Zayn made him feel and he missed the affection. But he'd see him again tomorrow, and that's what made Harry smile as he tucked himself into bed and waited to fall asleep.

-

The next day, Harry was restless. He couldn't stay still and his new babysitter, Alexis, was getting frustrated.

"Can we sit for a minute? You have so much energy today, Harry. You're usually so quiet and you barely move. Go outside or something," Alexis finally suggested as Harry was pacing from room to room.

Alexis was cleaning the kitchen, wiping off the countertops and Harry was walking around the kitchen. He just couldn't seem to sit still.

"Zayn's coming today. I can't sit still, I'm too excited." Harry shook his head, now circling around the kitchen table.

"Who's Zayn?"

"My friend. He was my babysitter before you, but he went off to college this week. He's coming to see me today." Harry couldn't contain the smile spreading across his face.

"Ah yeah, your mom mentioned that. What time's he coming?" Alexis asked, rinsing off the washcloth. 

"I don't know. Maybe in a few hours," Harry stopped walking. He really didn't know when Zayn was coming. He didn't think to ask what time.

"Well it's almost one-thirty right now. Maybe around five he'll be here. But in the mean time, you should let some of your energy out, outside. I'd suggest a board game, but you won't sit still for that." Alexis laughed.

"Fine, I'll go outside," Harry agreed, leaving the kitchen. He quickly ran upstairs to grab his phone and ran back down.

He went through the living room's sliding glass door and sat on the porch. He unlocked his phone and pulled up his messages.

 **To Zayn:** wht time r u coming home??

Setting his phone onto the table, he got up and walked off the porch to the trampoline. He gripped onto the ring around it and pushed himself up. As soon as he got on, he heard his phone chime, indicating he had a text message.

"Gosh dang it," Harry muttered, jumping back off. He ran back onto the porch and grabbed his phone. 

 **From Zayn:** not sure, I have some review to do and then I have another class. Maybe around six.

Harry's face fell into a frown as he noticed the time was barely two o'clock.

 **To Zayn:** oh ok c u then

Harry sighed and sat back in his chair. What did he do now? He didn't want to sit alone and wait for another four hours. So he decided he'd get Liam to join him.

 **To Liam:** come over I'm bored

 **From Liam:** im grocery shopping w mom

 **To Liam:** ok bye

Harry sighed loudly and set his phone back into the table. He really didn't know what to do for the next few hours besides waiting. So he got back up and went to the trampoline.

He jumped around and did a few flips before he got tired and decided just to stop and lay down. He looked up at the sky and started watching the clouds as the floated around above him. As he started cloud watching, it reminded him of the very first time Zayn took him out. Their first date.

Harry smiled as he remembered how they laid there and Zayn held him close as they pointed out the different shapes. Harry got all light and fluttery in his stomach, remembering how close he was to Zayn. He liked Zayn so much.

Zayn was the first person to show him any attention. He was the first person to take him out on a date. He was the first person to call him adorable and show him affection. He was Harry's first kiss. He was so many of Harry's firsts and Harry didn't know how any of it made sense. He liked the way Zayn made him feel, all warm and fuzzy. He liked how warm Zayn felt. He liked Zayn's kisses and the softness of his lips.

Harry slowly fell asleep watching the clouds, thinking of Zayn and everything he liked about him.

-

Harry was woken up by a car door slamming. At first he thought it was part of his dream until he heard his name being repeatedly called.

"Huh?" Harry asked, disoriented. He opened his eyes to be met with the row of trees in his backyard. So he flipped himself over and was instead met with another person.

"Hey, babe. I've been calling your name for a few minutes." Zayn smiled, standing next to the trampoline.

"Zayn," Harry whispered, collecting his conscious thoughts back. "Zayn!" He yelled, instantly standing up on the trampoline.

Harry took a few steps before he jumped off the trampoline and into Zayn's arms. Zayn was expecting this, so he had his arms out, ready to catch him.

"You're home, I missed you so much," Harry mumbled into Zayn's neck as he was latched on, legs wrapped around Zayn's torso and arms around his neck.

"I'm happy to see you Harry, I missed you too," Zayn responded back.

Harry lifted his head and looked at Zayn, "can I have a kiss now?"

Zayn hesitated before he answered. He turned his head to look back into the house to make sure Alexis who he'd just met wasn't looking out. He then checked the neighbor's yards to make sure no one was peeking.

"Of course," Zayn replied once it was safe.

Zayn kissed Harry, slow and soft. Harry responded, moving his against Zayn's, loving the feeling again. Zayn didn't want to, but he slowly pulled away after a few seconds, licking around Harry's lips before he pulled back.

"I really missed you," Zayn breathed, smiling fondly at Harry.

"I missed you too," Harry beamed.

"How about we go inside? You can say bye to Alexis and we can go find something to do until your parents get home." Zayn suggested, putting Harry down on the ground.

"Okay," Harry agreed. He walked past Zayn to grab his phone off of the porch.

He looked at the time to find out it was only just turning four-thirty in the afternoon.

"I thought you weren't supposed to get home until around six?" Harry asked as Zayn stepped up the stairs.

"Nah, I just wanted to keep you on your toes," Zayn winked as they walked in the house.

As they walked in, Alexis was about to come outside. "Oh, hey," she stopped as they came in. "I'm heading off so I'll see you next week Harry. Nice to meet you Zayn."

"Bye, Alexis," Harry waved.

"Nice to meet you too," Zayn waved as well.

Alexis left and left Harry and Zayn alone to themselves.

"So what now?" Zayn asked as he sat down on the couch.

"I think we have about four days worth of kisses to make up for," Harry smiled and made his way towards Zayn.

"Four days? That's a lot. Guess we're going to be kissing for awhile aren't we?" Zayn bit his lip and Harry made himself comfortable on Zayn's lap, facing him.

"Better start now," Harry smiled and placed the first kiss on Zayn's lips.

Zayn placed his hands on Harry's waist and they continued to make up for the lost kisses over the past few days.

-

"Mom! Zayn's here!" Harry yelled as soon as he heard the front door close.

They were in the living room playing  _Just Dance_ on the Wii as Harry abandoned the game as they were in the middle of a song.

"Harry! We were in the middle of the game!" Zayn shouted as Harry ran to the front door. So Zayn shut off the game and followed behind.

"Oh, Zayn! You're here, how great!" Anne said enthusiastically, walking to the kitchen.

"Hi, Anne," Zayn greeted her smiling.

"Harry's been talking about you coming back all week," Anne laughed and they gathered in the kitchen.

" _Mom_ ," Harry whined out dramatically. Although Zayn knew that's all Harry's been talking about.

"Oh I'm sorry," Anne apologized, "I lied, he hasn't said a word.

"Oh I bet," Zayn lightly chuckled.

"Well your dad will be home in a few minutes," Anne said to Harry. "Zayn, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Yes, please Zayn?" Harry looked at Zayn with a pleading look.

Not even trying to protest, knowing he couldn't say no to Harry, "yeah, I'll just call and tell my parents I won't be home to eat."

"Alright then, how does chicken and rice sound?" Anne asked.

"Sounds fine to me," Harry answered for them. "Alright mom, we'll be continuing our  _Just Dance_  game. I have to finish beating Zayn."

"Ha!" Zayn laughed, "that's what  _you_ think,"

"That's what I  _know_ ," Harry remarked as they went back to the living room.

Anne smiled as they left the kitchen and she started making dinner. She was glad her son was having fun.

 


	38. Chapter 38

The weekend went by faster than either of the boys would of liked. Luckily, Zayn didn't have his classes until the afternoon on Monday, so he was able to leave that morning after breakfast.

"I'm going to see Harry before I leave, so I'm heading out now." Zayn announced as he finished his last piece of bacon.

"Are you gonna take him with you as well?" Trisha teased, taking his plate.

"Uh, no. Why would I do that?" Zayn asked, getting up from the table.

"I was just teasing, Zayn. You've gotten more attached to that boy than I ever would've thought. But I'm not complaining. I think it's good for you."

Zayn smiled, "yeah, he's an okay kid. But I gotta go. Love you, mom." Zayn went to the sink and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too, Zayn. Have a good week!" She shouted after him as he left the kitchen.

"Tell dad I love him too!" Zayn said lastly before he left the house to his car.

Zayn had a few hours with Harry before he had to leave. When he went back, he was really going to miss Harry. He's never enjoyed someone's company so much before Harry. He loved how small Harry was compared to him and how he could just tuck him into his side and be all comfortable. Kissing Harry was one of the best things. Harry's lips were so soft and Harry's moves were so innocent, Zayn could kiss Harry all day. So whenever Harry did want to kiss, Zayn was never going to object.

But all in all, Harry's presence made him happy and at ease. Harry was just a fun kid to be around and it made Zayn feel lighter. Harry's smile was so big and beautiful, Zayn smiled his worries away as well because Harry's smile was so contagious. Harry was such a cuddly person and he was soft and warm, it was the best feeling in the world being next to him. Zayn's worry about Harry being so young was slowly being at ease. Because how could something that feels so right be so wrong? It shouldn't be. Because Harry made Zayn happy all the time and Zayn seemed to do that to Harry. Why should there be something wrong with that?

Zayn put his thoughts to an end when he pulled into Harry's driveway. He noticed that Anne, nor Des's car was in the driveway. He got out of his car and went up to the front door and knocked. No one answered and the door was locked. Zayn thought about getting the spare key, but he didn't know if even Harry was home, so he didn't want to go in.

He got his phone out and sent Harry a message.

_TODAY 8:32 A.M._

**ZAYN:** are you home? Your mom said come at anytime I'm ready, but I didn't think you'd leave :((

He waited a few minutes, feeling awkward just standing there. As he waited, he figured he should just call Harry, thinking that's be faster. But he got a message before he could unlock his phone.

 **HARRY:** yeah I'm home. Use the spare key I'm sleeping come cuddle w me

Zayn swore Harry would be the death of him. He didn't know why he was becoming such a sap and feeling his heart melt with every cute request Harry sent him. But he was, and he honestly couldn't say he hated it.

Zayn let himself in and put the key back. He took off his shoes and made his way upstairs. He did the usual routine of stripping down to his underwear. He set an alarm on his phone to go off in an hour. He then got into his position of spooning Harry from behind. Once Zayn got under the covers, he asked Harry where his parents were.

"I dunno," Harry mumbled, still less than a quarter of the way incoherent.

Zayn then snuggled his face into the back of Harry's neck, his curls brushing all in his face

"When you have to leave," Harry mumbled quietly.

"Sometime around eleven. We've got a few hours. Sleep babe, I'll be here." Zayn assured him, resting his top arm on Harry's hip and caressing it with his thumb.

Zayn felt completely at bliss and he could stay in this position for the rest of his life.

~

Zayn woke up to his alarm clock going off and to an empty bed. He stretched himself out to be rubbing faintly warm bed sheets.

Zayn opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them, glancing around the room. Usually Harry stayed in bed until he woke up and vice versa. Where was Harry?

Zayn suddenly started going into panic mode, his thoughts trailing to starting to wonder if Harry was kidnapped. He tried to remember if he locked the door or not. Did he hid the spare key back in the right place?

"Oh God," Zayn said aloud, kicking off the covers and running out of the room.

He sprinted down the stairs, almost tumbling down them a few times.

"Harry! Babe? Harry!" He kept shouting as he ran down. He ran to check the computer room, the downstairs bathroom, Anne and Des's room and the living room. Coming down the hall from the living room, he ran by the kitchen yelling.

"Zayn, I'm in here," Harry answered, as Zayn sprinted by.

Zayn stopped abruptly, almost falling backwards slipping on the carpet. "Harry? Where the hell have you been?"

"Uh, in here?" He answered skeptically, looking at Zayn.

"The whole time?" Zayn was starting to get a regular breathing rate again.

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"Jesus, Harry," Zayn walks into the kitchen to sit down at a chair. "I woke up and you weren't there. I thought maybe you were kidnapped or something. I was yelling and screaming your name around the house. I'm pretty sure your freaking neighbors heard me," Zayn said, exasperated.

"Well, I didn't know why you were freaking out so much and I figured you'd find me eventually. The house isn't  _that_  big."

"I was about to run outside and ask people, you had me scared. You're always in bed when I wake up."

"You do realize you're still in your underwear, right?" Harry pointed out, giggling.

Zayn looked down and blushed. He was really just about to go outside looking like a screaming lunatic in his underwear.

"Well, now I do," Zayn shrugged and smiled.

Zayn looked at the envelope and the paper that was written on, along with an empty bowl of cereal he had next to him.

"What's that you're doing?" He pointed to the paper.

"It's a surprise!" It was Harry's turn to freak out, while he shouted. "Don't look!"

Zayn laughed at Harry's outburst, "okay, okay. I'm not looking. Your secret is safe."

Harry quickly continued scribbling a little bit on the paper before he sealed it into the envelope. "Alright, I'm done."

"Is that for me?" Zayn asked, going to reach out for it.

"No," Harry quickly grabbed it out of his reach. "But it's really embarrassing and I don't want you to read it. It's for my mom's birthday."

"Well, I have an idea, but you seem to be busy, so maybe when I come back. . ." Zayn bit his lip, looking at Harry.

"No, what's your idea?"

"Well, since I still seem to have no clothes on, and we aren't going to be seeing each other for a bit, how about a little make out session in the living room?" Zayn suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry let out a choked laugh and gasped, "Zaynie, you're such an animal,"

"So is that a no then?"

Harry didn't hesitate to get off of his chair, "I don't think we have much time, so let's get moving."

Harry walked past Zayn and received a smack on his butt, "right behind you, sweet cheeks"

-

"Alright, so Alexis won't be here until noon. Do you think you can last a half hour by yourself?" Zayn asked, hesitating before he fully stepped out of the house.

"Yes, I'll be okay," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Just making sure. I'll miss you babe," Zayn gave Harry a small smile, carding his fingers through Harry's curls.

"I'll miss you too," Harry smiled back, placing his hand on Zayn's wrist.

"I'll call you later tonight. I'll come home as soon as I can."

"Okay. Bye Zayn, you need to go so you'll be to class on time." Harry urged Zayn along. He wanted Zayn to stay as long as possible, but he didn't want him to be late.

"Alright I'm going, right after I do this,' Zayn closed the door shut behind him and bent down to kiss Harry.

Harry was taken by surprise, but relaxed and kissed Zayn back. Their lips moved in sync and Zayn swiped his tongue across Harry's bottom lip, causing him to shiver. Zayn wanted the kiss to last forever, but he slowly pulled back, leaving a breathless Harry.

"Now I can leave satisfied for a little bit," Zayn winked, opening the door again.

Harry watched as Zayn left and he went out on the front steps to watch as Zayn got into his car. Zayn got in and waved to Harry with a smile on his face. Harry waved back, a smiling sporting on his face to. Zayn pulled out of the driveway and Harry waved to him until he was no longer insight. Harry went back inside, smiling and hoping Zayn was smiling too.

Zayn drove to the nearest gas station to fill up before he left town. He pulled in and parked at the last open pump. Shutting off the car, he grabbed his keys and pumped the gas, then going in to pay in cash. On his way back, he glanced through the passenger seat window and noticed an envelope on the seat. Getting back into the driver's side, he shut himself in and grabbed the envelope. On the front was written:  **Zaynie.**

Zayn opened up the envelope and pulled out the paper. Along with it, fell out a small picture. Zayn grabbed it from his lap and looked at it. It was a picture of Harry. It was of him in a light purple hoodie and a green tiger hat, with attached paw mittens. Zayn wanted to frame this and post it all around town.

Zayn got to the letter, unfolding it and reading it.

_Dear, Zaynie,_

_I just wanted to write you this little note just because. I know it's really hard, but I hope you have fun at college. You'll do great at anything you do. I just wanted to write you this so you can think of me. I'm always thinking of you. You could have anyone you wanted and you chose to go against what's supposed to be right and be with me. It makes me so happy. It means more than you know. Because I'm really insecure and I don't have a lot of friends. But you make me feel better about myself. You make me feel wanted and all warm inside. I hope I make you feel happy too. I want you to be happy to, because your smile is one of my favorite things. It lights up so many rooms. But this is long, so I just want to say I miss you. And here's a picture of me that you can keep. In case you ever miss me and want to see my face._

_Love, Haz,_

As he finished the letter, Zayn felt like his heart was going to burst. He had a tear forming in his eye and he wanted to turn back around and cuddle Harry in his arms and never let go. He was going fast and hard with Harry, but he really didn't care anymore. He liked this boy so much. Fuck society.

He tucked the letter and picture back into the envelope and pulled out his phone.

**_TODAY 11:47 A.M._ **

**ZAYN:** when did you put this in my car babe??

 **HARRY:** when u were getting ur clothes back on. dont txt n drive call me when u get to college

Zayn kept smiling, not that his smile had been knocked off all day anyway. He put his phone back into his pocket and started his car, finally leaving the gas station.

A little bit into his drive, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Grabbing it out, he quickly glanced at it to see what the notification was. He had a message and a friend request on Facebook. Keeping his eyes back on the road, he swiped to Facebook and glanced down again to see who the friend request was.

_Kalli Johnson._

"Oh, fantastic," Zayn muttered to himself.

The message was also from her. Scared to see what it said, he opened it.

 **Kalli Johnson:**  hey zayn! i found you on here! i haven't seen you around campus yet but i wanted to invite you to a party this weekend. i'll send you the details later, but it's hosted by one of the senior frat boys. i'll message you later, bye!

Shoving his phone away, he shook his head, deciding to deal with it later. He just needed to have his phone call with Harry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> harry's such a sap when it comes to zayn. but me too. eww so that girl who's going after zayn. gross. going to otra gillette this weekend, i'm quite excited. also, someone asked where i came up with the nickname 'haz'. i didn't come up with it, it started as a nickname liam used for harry if i remember right, and it's used all over fanfics, so i can't take credit for the nickname. x

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find this story on my wattpad account - zarryslovebites


End file.
